The incident that caused perfection
by Hannah-Elsa
Summary: Clary Fray is going out with Sebastian Verlac but is really in love with Jace Herondale. Jace is in love with Clary but doesn't want to hurt his best friend, Sebastian, or ruin his relationship with his other best friend, Jonathan Fray Clary's Brother. Full summary inside. I DO NOT OWN TMI only my story idea
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so please let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Summary - '**_ _ **Clary Fray is going out with Sebastian Verlac but is really in love with Jace Herondale. Jace is in love with Clary but doesn't want to hurt his best friend, Sebastian, or ruin his relationship with his other best friend, Jonathan Fray Clary's Brother. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, is re-marring to Luke Garroway, Clary and Jon don't know their father but a new teacher joins the school who looks a lot like Jon, Mr Morgenstern, things get a bit out of hand. At the wedding there is an open bar and Clary and her friend have the go ahead from her mother to have a good drink, as they are all almost 18, the legal drinking age where she is from. At the wedding everyone has a drink and fail and are in bed by 10 extremely drunk, except for Jace and Clary who both can handle their liquor more than their friends. Or can they? A drunken night leads to perfection.'**_

"I do." She said with so much certainty that instantly my eyes well up with tears.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says, they both lean together and kiss, the church erupts in applause and a few wolf calls coming from my idiot brother and his best friends.

Let me take a step back and tell you all how we came to be in this church on this fine June day. My name is Clarissa Fray, always known as Clary to everyone around me, unless you're my brother or one of his friends then I'm Fireball. Yes you guessed correctly my hair is so red that it does resemble a fire from the pits if hell! Too much? Yeah I do that a lot. I'm five foot 2 inches, hoping for a growth spurt before my 17th birthday in two weeks, but the way it's going I'm going to be 5 foot 2 for the rest of my life. Not that I mind, being this size has its advantages. For example it's ideal for me to slip away from awkward situations, and trust me I make enough of them. My eyes, like my mothers and brothers are vibrant green, like fresh grass or the greenest leaf you can find on a tree. I'm, as my mother says, as thin as a stick. She's always complain that I don't eat to gain weight, when in all honesty all I do is eat, I just walk so much and do so much exercise that the fat just stays off. I'm part of the cheer team, and being so small means that I'm the one who gets thrown about the place so I have to stay skinny for them to be able to do that.

My brother is part of the football team. My brother who's turning 18 in a few months, is Jonathan Fray, or like myself he has a nickname, Jon. We both have nicknames as my mother decided that she wanted to punish us with these horribly long names. Even before we were born she said we'd both be trouble. To her we're not, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. There is only just over 10 months between Jon and I and because of this we're both in the same year in school, Jon is one of the oldest, I'm one of the youngest. Jon and I hang out together because I'm dating one of his best friends. Not the one that I've had a crush on from the moment I seen him but his other one, Sebastian Verlac. He's tall, has amazing muscles, basically the same build as his two best friends. His hair is as black as the sky at midnight, and his eyes are just as dark. I often joke that he's part demon because of this and then he would call me an angel, despite my fire like red hair. We often go on dates but I don't think it's that serious, I'm not even sure that I like him.

But then there is the Jace Herondale. The hottest guy in our year in school, hell the hottest guy in the whole school period. He has the same build as my brother and boyfriend but he uses it more to his advantage. He has golden hair and eyes, and if I've ever seen an angel it's him! He acts as if nothing affects him but I know just how hard he works to keep everything inside and not to show emotions. Despite me having a gigantic crush on Jace we're actually quite close friends. He tells me everything and I tell him the same, except of course how I have the biggest crush on him ever! He'd just laugh and tell me that it's just his good looks and amazing personality. The only downside to Jace is his enormous ego. That thing could fill this whole church!

Ok I've gone off topic again haven't I? I always do this. Anyway, the reason were in this church is that my mother just married her long-time boyfriend, and by long time I mean 15 years, Luke Garroway. My father left my mother when I was 2, he told her that he didn't want custody of me and Jon and he just wanted to get away and move back to Switzerland. Yep, I'm part Swiss, not that I look it. Jon does, he looks exactly like my father, where as I look exactly like my mother, the only thing is he has my mother's eyes and I have my father's jaw shape. Damn I'm off topic again! So as I was saying I'm at my mother's wedding and they've just officially become man and wife! I'm so happy for them. I turn to my left and hug my boyfriend.

"I'm so happy for them! He's finally part of my family officially, not that I can remember a time when he wasn't." I say to him and then pull him out of the pew to follow my mother and step-father up the aisle. I'm the only bridesmaid so my mother said that I could choose my own dress and colour as long as it wasn't eccentric and a distracting colour. I ended up picking a gold dress that came down to my mid-thigh. Its two shoulder and tight to my chest but starts to flow out just above my hips. The top section of the dress is lace and sparkly, as to Magnus' delight. And the bottom half has a few sparkles and ends with clear lace across the bottom. My shoes are not actually that bad, even though Isabelle chose them, their 3 inch heals with peep toe. The shoes are actually cream colour rather than gold but they went well together anyway. My friends follow us out of the church, me and my brother actually being one of the first to follow them out being best man and maid of honour they all followed on with us. I take a few steps when suddenly I feel two arms drape over my shoulder, one from each side of me. I look left and right at the offending people and see my best friends Simon and Isabelle.

"Your mother looks so beautiful." Izzy said in my ear, holding on to Simons arm on top of my shoulder. "She looks so happy and carefree. It's so nice to see her not stressing about the wedding now its here." She says and then walks off to congratulate my mother on the wedding. Simon stays behind and looks at Izzy with longing on his face.

"Simon, you should go for her! You and I both know that you fancy each other but you won't do anything about it. Make your move man or I'll make it for you!" I say and walk out from under his arm towards my mother and step-father who has just finished talking with Izzy. "You guys!" I say and throw my arms around their necks pulling them closer to me. "You both look amazing! I'm so happy for both of you! I guess I really do have to stop calling you Uncle Luke now, even to annoy you. How about Daddy Luke." I nudge him laughing to myself.

"You know you can call me whatever you want Clare-bear, you and your brother. Well anything as long as it's not asshole." He says snickering which earns him a hit to the back of the head from his new wife. "Ow what was that for?" He asks her.

"You know what it was for." She says sending him a glare. "Clary honey you and your friends will have to leave soon so get everyone together for the photos before you run to the reception hall." She says. I agree and quickly gather up all my friends ready for the photos. I stand next to Jace and Sebastian in the photos. Anyone would think Jace is my boyfriend more than Seb when they look at the photos. Jace has his arm wrapped around my waste and Sebastian stands next to me looking posh whilst having his hands in his pockets, I look over to Jon and see that he's standing the same way and a small giggle escapes my lips.

"What are you laughing about Fireball?" Jace whispers into my ear. I have to hold back my shiver, which is very difficult.

"Look at Seb and Jon, there both dressed in the same suits and both pulling the same pose. One's copying the other." I say to him turning my head to whisper it in his ear. He looks towards them and snickers as well. He turns back to me and leans down again to whisper in my ear.

"They both want to be like me but can't get someone as good looking as you to stand with them." He says into my ear, this time I don't hide the shiver.

"Shut up Jace," I say and push him slightly. "You know I don't like it when you say things like that to me, we both know you could get someone much better than me and your just standing with me to make yourself seem better." I say with a puff. I look up to his eyes and see a small amount of anger and desperation but soon it's gone and he smirks again.

"I'm not though little red." He says again in my ear as he pulls me closer. "You and I are the hottest people here and everyone knows it." He says and pulls away with a wink. I just scoff and turn back towards the camera and pose for more photos. Soon it's done, Jace loses me go and we all walk towards the cars ready to go into the reception hall to make sure everything is perfect, otherwise my mother will panic.

"Clary can you wait one second I need to speak to you." My mother calls. I tell Isabelle to go and grab my car and pull it out in front of the church and that I'll be there soon. I look back at my mother questioning in my eyes. "Clary, I know I ask you this all the time but I need to know, there is nothing between you and Jace is there?" I go to protest but she cuts me off. "No I know what you're going to say and yes I know your best friends. But I am also aware that Jace is a very good looking boy and even though you've had a 'crush' on him for years you think that nothing could happen but the way he keeps looking at you I'm sure that there's something there. You can tell me you know I won't be mad you know this, I was like you a few years back. I'm still young you know." She says, by now I'm as red as my hair.

"Mom you just can't blurt out about that 'crush' I have, what if he heard you! Worse what if Sebastian heard, you know my actual boyfriend!" I say almost pulling at my hair I'm that embarrassed. "Is this because I swapped rooms with Izzy so she's in with Simon and I'm in with Jace?" She slowly nods her head. "Mom I'm doing that for Izzy! Have you not seen the way that she looks at Simon and Vis versa? They both won't admit to it but if they think that's the sleeping arrangement it might help them to finally admit it to each other. As well as the open bar it should be tonight that my Izzy and Simon finally become Sizzy! Ask Luke they are our OTP!" I say to her ranting. She just shakes her head at me and tells me to get going. I hug her once more and run to the car. Izzy's back in the back of the car leaving the driver's side for me. I jump in put my belt on and start the car. My car is a Kia Rio, its white with a black interior. It's a five door and perfect to fit five of my friend in. I have Jace, Sebastian, Simon and Izzy in my car. I told them to fight over who gets to sit shot gun and don't even know who I'm sat next to, I keep my face forwards to try and hide it from Izzy, who knows that I always go this colour when my mother pesters me about Jace. I know she wouldn't sit there because she'd tell Simon to sit in the back with her and then it means that Seb and Jace will fight it out. Apparently Jace won the battle.

"He Fireball why is your face so red?" Jace asks from next to me. I just look at him and give him the death glare, which causes him to chuckle and shake his head from side to side. Soon we pull up to the reception hall and walk in making sure everything is perfect and making sure the DJ knows all the correct songs to put on and when to put them on. Then it's the waiting game for more guests so we all sit around our table. All 8 of us, Aline and Helen couldn't come as they went away to meet Aline's grandparents in China or something. And Jordan and Maia are on a different table as their Luke's Family.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sat sandwiched in between Sebastian and Jace, not that I really mind. We all decided to play a drinking game whilst waiting for the other guests. My mother told the bar tender that he can serve me, my brother and our friends as a treat to say thank you for helping with the wedding and putting up with her stressing about it for so many months. I'm drinking a vodka and Coke, so are Magnus and Isabelle. The boys, being manly men that they are, all have a pint of something or other, none of them feeling secure enough in their masculinity to have something other than a pint. We'll accept Magnus but he is an honorary girl anyway.

"Ok, so never have I ever had sex." Magnus says, then pulls the drink up to his lips along with everyone at the table but me and Simon.

"Serious Clary? I understand Simon but I though you would have put out by know." Jon says with a nudge to Seb's side.

"Actual Jon I have more dignity than that I want to wait until I feel ready and I don't want to rush my first time." I say out loud, on the inside I add, and I don't want my first time to be with Sebastian. Jace who's able to read me because he's known me long enough, and I'm sure is a mind reader, begins to cough into his hand to try and hide his laughter. I glare at him and smack his leg under the table, I'm sat close enough to him to do it.

"I'm sorry Fireball but even I thought that you'd have given it up by now." He says and slings his arm over the back of my chair, I huff and say, "Never have I ever had sex in my parent's bed." I say and eye up both Jace and Jon. The both drink, as do Magnus and Izzy. "Izzy! When with who?" I ask unable to keep my surprise in.

She grins at me, "Can you remember Meliorn? You know the one…."

"Oh Isabelle my love for you grows bigger each day, I love you more than I love my garden." We both imitate. And burst out laughing the rest of the group just look at us with confused faces.

"Well anyway," she continues, "It was him a few weeks back. We all know I'm no goody two shoes like you two." She says sending a wink in Simon's direction causing his cheeks to glow red. "Ok my turn! Never have I ever had detention with Mr Smith and hid it from my siblings." She looks at me and I glare back at her.

"Oh so Clary does have a wild side!" Jace snickers. Poking me in the side and grabbing his drink and drinking some as well. Izzy eyes him, silently questioning him. "I had detention with him the same day Clary did. Technically speaking it's my fault she had detention in the first place. I just didn't tell you that I had it technically didn't hide it but it's all the same." He says.

"Yeah if you hadn't stolen my sketch book I wouldn't have had detention. Stupid Mr Smith not understanding the importance of my sketches." I grumble under my breath so only Jace and Sebastian can hear me. They both start laughing.

"I was very disappointed to find no drawing of me on my own in your sketch book. It almost broke my heart I thought we were best friend!" He states a hand over his heart.

"Oh don't worry dearest I have a sketch book dedicated to you, your big head and ego wouldn't fit in a normal sketch pad so I had to buy a bigger one." I say, trying to keep my face as serious as possible. I do actually have a sketch pad with drawings of Jace on his own but it's not just him that one is more like a diary to me than a sketch pad.

"I bet you do." He says and laughs at my attempt at deflating his ego. "Ok my turn. Never have I ever had a crush on someone at this table, doesn't count if you're dating them." He says and picks up his drink, along with me, Simon, Izzy, Alec and Jon. "Ok question to everyone, who was your crush." He says looking at Izzy first. She goes bright red and whispers "Simon." And then drinks more of her drink. Simon looks shocked but Jace asks him who he had a crush on, he states that he had a crush on both me and Izzy and also drinks the rest of his drink. "Ok Jon, it's obvious you fancied Izzy because it would be wrong if you fancied your sister. Alec, who did you fancy?" he asks. Alec manages to cough out that he had a crush on Jace and downs the rest of his drink like Simon and walks to the bar to get another round. "And my dearest Clary who did you fancy?" He questions a gleam in his eye.

"Screw you Herondale you know I was like 12 when I had that crush on you!" I say to him and cross my arms over my chest whilst he and Jon burst out laughing.

"Wait, you had a crush on Jace?" Sebastian asks. I just nod my head. "What about you Jace everyone told who they had crushes on who did you?" he questioned, you could hear slight anger in his voice that his girlfriend had a crush on his best friend.

"I crushed on Clary bad for about a year and a half when we were 11. She was my first kiss, didn't you know?" He asks looking at Sebastian.

"No. I didn't know. I wasn't told." He says and gets up out of his chair and stalks out of the room. I get up and follow him out of the room.

"Seb slow down what's wrong, why are you getting all worked up about this it was years ago." I say catching up with him and pulling him to a stop.

"It's not just that thought Clary. Do you both think I'm blind to the way you act around each other? You are two completely different people with each other. I know what two people in love with each other act like and look at each other like and it's exactly what you and Jace look at each other like." He states tears in his eyes. "I love you Clary, and I love you enough to let you go and be with him if that's what you want. It will hurt like a bitch but I know it's what you want."

"Seb." I say and don't actually know what to say to him. I try again, "Seb… I… I don't know what to say, other than I'm not sure what you see is a two way thing. I want it so badly to work with you but I can't put that part of me away, I am really trying Seb and I really want you to be my person. Please don't leave me." I say to him tears in my eyes as well. He wraps his arms around me in a hug as I hold back the tears.

"I know you're trying Clary, and I'll tell you what we'll do. I want to help you in any way I can so we'll go back in there and act all in love, watch Jace's face when he sees you. He'll light up and then he'll dim down when he sees us kiss, just watch him. And after you do and you still want to be with me then you know that I won't complain, I'm in love with you Clary Fray, and always have been." He kisses me on the forehead and moves to take me back inside, he pauses a second and turns to me and wipes my tears off my face. "There you look beautiful."

Jace's POV

I get up to follow Clary and Seb hopefully to defuse the situation for her, it was only a silly crush, which has lasted for nearly 8 years. Damn how can one girl be stuck in my head for this length of time, I really need to get over her and her being with Sebastian is the best thing for it. I get to them just as they pass through the door. I hear them arguing and don't want to interrupt, but then what I hear shocks me.

"…Do you both think I'm blind to the way you act around each other? You are two completely different people with each other. I know what two people in love with each other act like and look at each other and it's exactly what you and Jace look at each other like. I love you Clary, and I love you enough to let you go and be with him if that's what you want. It will hurt like a bitch but I know it's what you want." Is she really in love with me, and are my feelings that easy to read, damn I hope not. I'm about to push the door and walk into them and tell them that it's not true that we are just really good friends when Clary speaks up.

"Seb." She says back stumbling on her words. "Seb… I… I don't know what to say, other than I'm not sure what you see is a two way thing. I want it so badly to work with you but I can't put that part of me away, I am really trying Seb and I really want you to be my person. Please don't leave me."

"I know you're trying Clary, and I'll tell you what we'll do. I want to help you in any way I can so we'll go back in there and act all in love, watch Jace's face when he sees you. He'll light up and then he'll dim down when he sees us kiss, just watch him. And after you do and if you still want to be with me then you know that I won't complain, I'm in love with you Clary Fray, and always have been."

I hear them shuffle towards the door and quickly make my way back to the table. I sit down and Jon looks at me questions in his eyes. "I couldn't find them they must have gone in a different direction to the way I thought they did." I say to him. I grab my drink and down it in one go. "I'm going to the bar do you want anything?" I ask him, he just shakes his head looking at me suspiciously. I go to the bar and order a large pint of Strongbow and 3 shots. The bar tender gives them to me, I down the shots one after another and grab my drink and make my way back to the table. I see Clary and Sebastian walk back towards the table and I call to them. "Come on guys your making us miss the game." And I drink some of my pint. I see Clary eye me suspiciously and I call them over. Seb kisses her on the lips before he deposits her in the chair next to me again. "Ok guys so I went last whose go is it now? Seb is it your go?" I ask looking towards him.

He looks at me and nods his head. "Never have I ever… eaten Izzy's cooking." He states almost everyone groans remembering what it tasted like and drinks their drinks. We play this for a few more rounds and then everyone comes in and we all stand ready for Jocelyn and Luke.

 **Ok so this is the second chapter. Please leave a review even if its bad, any feed back is welcome! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

When we walked back in Jace didn't even look at me he looked at Sebastian and called that we still have the game to play. We play for a while until my mum and Luke walked in. As soon as everyone was settled I walked up to my mum and hugged her. She hugged me back and looked to Luke over her shoulder.

"Clary darling is everything ok?" Luke asks coming behind my mother putting his arms around both of us. Luke is such a loving person and always supports me and Jon on our crazy adventures. Luke is big and muscly but on him it doesn't look scary he makes it look like he's a giant teddy bear, his glasses always sit askew on his face, his suit making him look completely different to his usual look which consists of plaid shirts and his dark wash jeans and dirty boots.

"Everything's fine Luke, I'm just so happy for you both! You're finally married after 15 years of being together officially." I say and hug them both as tight as I can. "I love you both so much!" I say to them and leave them to go back and sit with my friends. Soon all my friends are extremely drunk and the only ones who are left slightly drunk, more like they just have a buzz, are me and Jace.

"Do you think we should tell them all to go to bed now? Its 10:30 and they are already like this the bar doesn't close for another hour and a half, god help us then." I say to Jace who seems to be the only other person able to hold his liquor and I know that it's thanks to him that I can hold mine. I remember so many nights where we would go out to parties and get so drunk that we'd end up stumbling home to his house at like 4 in the morning, his parents would just laugh at us and tell us to have a great day tomorrow with our killer hangovers. And they were right, that was the worst thing about getting drunk.

"Yeah let's put them all to bed and we can come back down and do some shots to get us up to their level." He says grabbing on to a drunk Alec who was holding on to a drunk Magnus. "I'll get these two you get Jon and Seb to walk themselves to their room, as long as their told what to do their pretty good drunks." He says. "Then all you have to do is grab Simon and Izzy who seem to be making out in that corner." He says and points to the corner where I can see the outline of Simon who seems to be pining Izzy against the wall.

I role my eyes and walk over to Jon and Seb. "Ok guys you two link arms or hold hands whatever you want to do to keep yourselves together and walk to your room. I'll be up there soon to help you both into bed." They both just nod their heads and grab on to each other's elbows. I laugh at them and walk over to the corner to grab Izzy and Simon. "Hey guys, I have an awesome idea. Why don't you both take this kissing session and take it to your room. News flash you two are sharing!" I say to them, they both separate long enough to hear my speech and both grab on to each other's hands and walk to the rooms attached to the reception hall. I follow behind to make sure that they don't get lost, when they make it to their room and shut the door I make my way across the hall to Jon and Seb's room and see them both already tucked up in bed still in there suits. I walk over to them and take off their shoes, ties and cufflinks and leave them to their dreams. I slowly make my way down to the bar area preparing myself mentally for a night drinking with Jace.

As I'm walking back to the bar I start to reflect back on what Sebastian said earlier. Was Jace really in love with me like I was with him? He didn't seem to even care when we walked back in, he was actually suspiciously quiet and avoided eye contact with me most of the night. It was really only after mom and Luke left for the airport, at 9:30, and everyone else started getting to the extremely drunk level that he really started to talk to me properly again. It hurt to think Sebastian knew that I was with him to try and get over Jace, he must really love me if he's willing to stay with me despite the fact that I'm in love with his best friend. Before I know it I'm back with Jace doing shots at the bar.

"Ok new game" Jace half slurs as we order more shots to us. The bar tender laughs at our courage as we make it to 14 shots each, with 12 more in front of us, 6 each. "We both take turns to ask each other questions and if we don't want to answer it then we have to do a shot." He says moving his hands in big gestures to 'help' me understand the rules. I nod at him and suck the lime that the bar tender gave us to go with our tequila. "Ok I'll go first. We'll start out simple. What college do you want to go too?" He hiccups his way through the sentence.

"I want to go to a college where the sun shines all the time, so California. Where do you want to go to college?" I ask back, I seem to be more sober than he is, I'll soon change that.

"I also want to go somewhere warm and was thinking about California as well. We should both do it and get an apartment together out there so we don't have to go to the dorms, we can both afford too." He says a smile on his face.

"Ok deal if we do end up being accepted to California then we'll live together. Next question." I prompt him.

"Ok, why don't you want to sleep with Sebastian?" he asks looking into my eyes. I know I could skip this one but Jace is my best friend and I tell him everything.

"I don't think he's Mr Right, and I want my first time to be with someone I love and I don't love Sebastian, I'm sorry I know he's one of your best friend's but he just doesn't do it for me you know?" I say to him.

"Yeah I get you, I wish I had waited for Mrs Right, or I wish I could know if Mrs Right feels the same way about me as I do about her." He stares off into the distance. My heart clenches when I hear him talk about his 'Mrs Right'. I wonder who it could be, do I know them, is she right for him or does he just want some more fun? I turn to the bar and down 3 of my 6 shots. Jace notices and does the same. "We're never gonna drink these shots playing my game so do you wanna get some more and see how adventurous we can be doing body shots back in the room?" He asks waggling his eyebrows at me, he thinks I won't agree. Hm, well let's show him that two can play at his game.

"Bar tender," I call but he doesn't answer. "Michael!" I call to him again. He walks over to me and asks for my order. "I would like a bottle of tequila and a few slices if lime and a salt shaker, to go please." I say to him, giving him my sweetest smile whilst also flashing him a bit of my breasts. He looks down grins and tells me he'll be right back.

"Wow Clary has a dirty side." Jace says. He leans forward and whispers in my ear. "That was so hot. You had him eating out of the palm of your hands." He says causing me to shiver.

"Don't you wish you could see more of it?" I say sending a wink his way to throw him of the trail that I'm secretly in love with him. I hear him burst out laughing and think I hear him whisper to himself 'you don't even know how much' but he turns back to me grinning so I must have misheard him. Michael comes back with our drinks. I lean over the bar grab on to his neck and plant a warm kiss on the side of him mouth then I lean up to his ear and whisper, "Thank you so much, you've just made our night a lot more interesting with this. My boyfriend and I really appreciate it." And then I pull back to see his shocked expression, then he looks at Jace and says "You've got one amazing woman on your hands, I hope you can handle all of her." And walks off. I look at Jace and see that he has the most confused expression on his face ever, I start to laugh and get up ready to leave/

"What the heck was he talking about?" He asks whilst getting up and grabbing hold of our tequila to go.

"Oh nothing I was just playing with him and whispered in his ear about how we really appreciate what he's done for us and how it's made our night so much more interesting. Oh and I may have said that you my friend were my partner in crime, my boyfriend and he fell for it. Ha!" I tell him walking back to our room. Again he mumbles something under his breath and carries on walking towards our room.

 **Thank you for reading!  
** **Ok I know this chapter is short but its leading up to more. Anyone want to see Clace in the next chapter? Leave your reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we get to the room he puts the tray down and turns on the music station. "Jace give me your shirt." I say to him as I pull my shoes off my feet.

"Already want to get me naked red. Can't wait to see the prize jewels." He jokes as he pulls his t-shirt off, taking the tie and cufflinks off first.

"Hardy har, Jace you know I like wearing your shirts to bed so give it up." I say unzipping my dress so I'm stood in front of Jace in a way that I haven't before. He stops what he's doing and looks at me, his eyes slowly pulling up my body.

"Wow, I know I said you were hot but… wow you are really hot red." He states then throws his t-shirt at me.

"Thanks." I say a small grin plastering its self on my face when I see him turn around and 'adjust' himself. Knowing that I turned Jace on with just my body was such a rush. The music channel slowly plays in the background, its playing the end of a song that I don't know. A few seconds later David Guetta ft Akon Sexy chick. I grin and slowly start shaking my hips.

"Ok so are we doing body shots or what? I ask him undoing my bra and pulling it out of his shirt through his arm whilst shaking my hips to the song. He looks even more turned on now that I've done that and has to clear his throat a few times before he can get his word out.

"Ok so do you want to do it the way we normally do, where we lick the salt off, or do you want to do it the way where you have to drink the tequila off the person as well?" He asks licking his lips as his eyes rack over her body once more.

"Hmm I like the idea of the second one don't you?" I ask him and he nods his head, unable to pull his eyes from my legs, which look extra-long in his shirt and nothing else. "Why don't we start off with the salt and make our way up to licking tequila off each other?" I say whilst getting on the bed and crawling across it to get to him,still shaking my hips to the music. He just nods so I grab the shaker and point to my neck, where he needs to lick in order to get the salt to stick. I kneel up, he steps forward and grabs on to my hips and slowly drags his tongue up the side of my neck. I shiver and then give him the salt shaker and he pours some on to the now wet skin. He reaches over grabs a slice of lime and a full shot glass. "Give me the lime." I say to him. He pulls his eyebrows up in question but gives me the lime, instead of answering his question I decide to show him what I decided to do. I put the lime between my lips and signal for him to get started. He gulps and slowly lowers his tongue back to my neck and licks the salt of my neck slowly, grinning to himself when he sees me shiver. He quickly downs the shot and puts it back on the table. He turns back to me and grabs on to my hips again.

"And now you want me to take the lime from between your lips?" I nod my head at his questioning he swallows again then nods his head. "Ok here goes." And he slowly leans down and pulls the lime from between my lips, slightly brushing them as he grabs it with his teeth. He doesn't immediately pull away from me which causes my heart to start racing. "Your turn." He says after pulling the lime from both our mouths. He shows me where he wants me to lick ready for the salt, it's just below his collar bone. I happily oblige and lick it, he shivers involuntary, and I can't help the grin that's plastered on my face. I see his cheeks stain slightly red and know that he knows why I'm grinning. He pours the salt on and hands me my shot whilst he takes the lime and places it between his lips like I did. I tip my imaginary hat, which causes him to laugh, and lick the salt off his chest, take the shot and look up to him to see where the lime is.

Its barely poking out of his mouth, he must think that I'm not going to go for it but I do. I lean up on my knees in front of Jace and wrap my hand around his neck. the music in the background forgotten. I slowly lower his lips to mine and take the lime between my lips, brushing them against his as I do it. We both shiver at the contact and I pull away grinning up at him. Two can play the game he's started. I drink some more of the bottle and hand it back to Jace so he can have some too. Then I sit down, legs out in front of me, he's still standing.

"Hand me a lime, the salt shaker and the tequila." I say to him and he does no questions asked. I slowly undo the buttons on Jace's shirt and hold it so you can see my belly button and the slight dip in my chest between my breasts. I lay down on the bed. "Lick here," I say to Jace pointing to just below my belly button. He does as told with wide eyes. I pour the salt on to where he licked then grab the tequila bottle and poor some into my belly button and up to the dip in my chest, I then place the lime in my mouth and signal to Jace that it's his turn. He sits down and straddles my knees whilst licking the salt off, then he moves his mouth and tongue, still out, up towards my belly button where he sucks and licks all the tequila out. I have to hold in my moan. He makes his way up my chest to the dip, he licks up all the tequila and slowly makes his way up my neck nipping and biting as he goes, Again I have to hold in my moan. Jesus what is he doing to me. He takes the lime from between my lips, he also plants a soft kiss whilst he does it, although I'm not sure he realized he did it. I never realised just how turned on I could be from a game of tequila slammers.

"My turn." He says breathlessly. I drink some more of the tequila then hand him everything and get of the bed. He quickly takes his pant off and lays down, only in his boxers and tells me to lick the inside of his thigh. I do no questions asked he then pours the tequila like I did and puts the lime in his mouth, signalling that to get the lime of him I'll have to kiss him. He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, no raising just one eyebrow around me!" I say to him and slowly lower my head to his thigh. That causes him to stop his chuckling. I slowly run my tongue in circles down the line of salt on his thigh and slowly make my way back up, dragging my teeth behind me. I see his boxers start to tent and hear his breathing become more laboured. Slowly I crawl my way up him, running my hands up the side of his thigh and butt. I reach his belly button and slowly dip my head down to it and put my tongue inside and circle it, causing some of the drink to run down towards the band of his boxers. Slowly my tongue follows suit and licks the line of moisture from his belly button to his boxers. I can hear his soft moans and they make their way straight to my groin. Whilst doing this I allow my breasts to rub up against him which causes him to become as stiff as a board, in both ways. I slowly pull myself up his body towards his face. His eyes following me all the way. Its then that I realise that my t-shirt is only held together with one button. I grin at him and make my way towards his mouth. "Are you going to give me the lime or am I going to have to fight you for it?" I whisper into his ear. He gives me a look that clearly reads, fight me for it. So I do. I scoop my head down towards his lips and use my tongue to pry his lips open, I slowly let my tongue explore his mouth looking for my lime and soon find it pushed under his tongue. I pull my lime out successfully and smile down at Jace whilst sucking on the lime. I look into his eyes and see him arguing with himself on the inside.

I'm about to question why when he says, "Fuck Sebastian." And pulls me down on top of him and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I'm surprised for a few seconds then I start to kiss him back. Soon he flips me over so I'm on my back and he's on top of me grinding his hips into mine. I can't hold back the moans that escape my mouth, and he can't either by the sounds he's making. He slowly kisses down my neck and towards my breasts. When he reaches there he undoes the button on his shirt that's keeping me descent and lowers his head to my right breast. Now I know I'm not the biggest size girl only being a 34C, but I'm also not the smallest girl and my C cups looks huge on my tiny frame. "Mph Clary you don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." Jace says as he slowly pulls down my underwear, face still against my breast sucking and biting my nipples. I just moan in response to his statement, not actually caring as long as he doesn't stop what he's doing. My underwear join the rest of our clothes on a pile at the end of the bed. He slowly runs his hand along my leg, and up towards where I want him to touch. Slowly he creeps up and runs his hand along my slit. I arch my back, pushing my breasts even more into his face, he growls and slowly pushes his fingers inside I moan his name and arch my back again. Slowly he lowers his head down until he's between my legs and he slowly spreads them wide, leaving myself in full view for him to see. He licks his lips and mutters something that sounded like 'so hot' and lowered his head to lick my slit. I moan and find my hands in his hair pulling on it. Before I know it I'm spiralling into an orgasm, the most amazing orgasm I've ever felt. I don't get a chance to come down from my high before Jace's lips are pushed on to mine again, I'm not even slightly put off about the fact that he's just been licking me down there, you can tell that's the alcohol talking.

"Clary… I want you and I know you want to wait for Mr. Right but…" I shut him up by kissing him and slowly pulling his boxers down his legs. He quickly catches on and takes his boxers and throws them in the pile with mine. "It going to hurt mind Red." He say and I just nod my understanding. Slowly he pushes his way into my. I cringe in pain and ask him to hold it for a few seconds. Then I nod my head for him to continue and he does, but this time he just pushes straight into me causing some tears to come into and leak from my eyes. "Shit Clary I'm sorry I just thought this way would be less painful in the long run." He says panic evident in his voice.

"Jace its ok just give me a minute to get used to it." I reply and he does. Soon the achy feeling goes away so I tell Jace to move and when he does I feel nothing but bliss. It must show on my face as Jace continues to move, gaining speed as he goes. Before long I can feel the familiar feeling growing in my stomach, Jace must be able to feel it to as he starts to pick up speed, his pelvic bone grinding into my clitoris. We're both panting and moaning each other's names when we both erupt in our orgasms, mine coming just before his.

I'm floating, high in the sky, floating back down to the earth from that mind blowing experience. When I'm finally back down from my climb I realise Jace is still on top of me, he nuzzles his head into my shoulder which causes me to giggle. He looks up at me through tired eyes. "Go but the sign on the door and come back to bed." I say to him. A mischievous glint appears in his eye and he jumps up and puts out the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. I know that our friends will take notice of it and not bother us, thinking that we will be extremely hung over, they know what Jace and I are like when we drink and the day after. We don't have to check out until 3 tomorrow afternoon so we can have a lay in if we want. Jace walks back over to me, the glint still in his eye.

"Round two?" He says to me and I grin back at him and soon were at it again.

_  
So... yeah Clace.  
But don't get to used to it! (Laughs evilly) Ok guys so I've updated again because your all so amazing reading my story! Even if I don't get reviews I'm grateful but the reviews do help so don't be afraid to leave one! Criticism if you must!  
I know some of you wanted Clace and some didn't but its all part of my story! Don't worry the tension is still going to be there! (I hope)  
So please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up because of the heat in the room. I'm boiling. I look around the room, its cream and green. The bed sheets are green, the carpet cream. there are red and yellow flowers in a vase placed on the table at the bottom of the bed. I stop looking around and I try to stretch it's only then that I realise that I'm being pinned down by something or someone. I look down and see Jace's arm wrapped around my naked chest.

Wait! Naked! I do a double take. Then it all comes back to me. The night before with Jace, the sex, oh god the sex. What's going to happen? Damn, why couldn't have I called it quits and gone to bed when we first came back to the room. What are we going to do, and will he remember. Sometimes he doesn't remember his drunk nights, and last night was definitely one of his drunkest nights.

I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. God what would I do without Jace, I can't imagine my life without him.

"Mm Clary." Jace says and then buries his nose in my hair. Pulling me closer to him, my naked back against his naked chest. I close my eyes and try to keep my breathing even. I feel him stir again against my naked back and then feel him wake up, his, uh friend, becoming hard and pressing against my behind. I feel him tense beside me. I pull away from him and turn to face him, pulling the blankets up to cover my chest as I do. He looks at me his eyes going wide and then he looks down at me as well. "Ugh Clary, why are we naked?" He asks, thank god he doesn't know what we did.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. And then ask if you could please turn around and bury your head in the pillow so I can get some clothes on." I say to him, pulling the blanket to my chest again. He does as asked and then I jump out of bed, find my pants in his pile of clothes and grab his t-shirt as well. I quickly put them on and turn back to see him blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "You peeked didn't you?" I accuse him, a playful tone to my voice so he knows that I'm messing with him and that I'll bully him about this at every opportunity that I get.

"I can't help it! I'm a man for crying out loud! And like I said yesterday, were still two of the hottest people in the whole wedding." He says with a wink sent my way as he gets up with the blanket wrapped around his waist. I look at his perfectly chiselled chest, my face heats up remembering what we did last night. He sees my eyes and then smirks as well. "So you can eye the goods but I can't? Hypocrite much." He says with a flick of his hair, which causes me to giggle. He then quickly turns around and pulls up his boxers then let's the blanket fall down from around his waist, he picks it up and throws it back on the bed.

"What happened last night Jace?" I say to him, trying to make myself look as innocent as possible. He looks back at me and rubs his head, then runs his hands though his hair.

"God Clary I don't know! We can't tell anyone, if they found out that we woke up like that they'll assume things. Things we probably didn't do. Shit Clary promise me you won't tell anyone what happened, especially not Izzy, she can keep a secret as good as she cooks and we all know how well that is. If Jon or Seb found out that we've woken up naked together they'd both have my balls and your mother wouldn't let us sleep like that again, no one can know. Promise?" During his speech he paces in front of the bed and towards the end when he asks me to promise him he stands in front of me, pinkie out to promise. I grab hold of it and shake his finger signalling that I promise. I don't want to tell anyone about this anyway. If they knew that I've cheated on Seb then they'll kill me. He's such a nice boy but I don't think I can stay with him after this. I have to end it. But not now, no I'll end it in a few days so it isn't suspicious.

"Ok we need to get dressed and clean up the tequila…" I look over to his side of the bed. "Jace were did we get tequila from?" I ask him looking up at him. I seriously don't remember the tequila in the room, but I remember the aftermath, that's odd.

I look at him and he's rubbing his hand against his neck again. "Umm them I remember." He says looking sheepishly at me. I raise my eyebrow in question and shake my hand in the 'continue' way. He looks embarrassed and hangs his head "We were doing body shots." He says and blushes more.

"Oh"

"Yeah, we also shouldn't tell anyone about that." He states and reaches down and picks up the bottle and discards of it in the bin in the corner. "Ok let's get ready, everyone's probably already up and dying, they were extremely drunk." He states and starts to clean up the bed. He pauses and then blushes and quickly covers the bed over with the blanket.

"What was all that about?" I ask him, he looks at me confused, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want me to ask about it so I just drop it. It takes us about 10 minutes to clean the room, get dressed and make our way back out to the reception desk. When we get there we see Jon and Seb.

"Well can you phone up to they're room and wake them up, banging on the door isn't working, or can we have a key to the room? My little sister is in there." Jon is asking the woman behind the desk.

"Sir I'm sorry but there's a do not disturb sign on the door and they room was rented out by a Mr Herondale, so even if your sister is in the room we cannot give you the key to his room." She states.

Jon goes to answer her back when I decide to intervene. "Looking for me?" I ask Jon, both he and Sebastian turns around when they hear my voice, relief evident on Jon's face were as Seb just looks like he's going for a stroll in the park. I know it's because he knows I don't love him and the person I love I've just spent the night with, with a do not disturb sign on the door. I look back to my brother and hug him.

"Can we go home now Johnny, I really don't feel well and I just want to crawl into bed?" I say to him resting my head against his chest. I feel it vibrate with laughter. I look up to him.

"If you and Jace hadn't drunk the bar out of tequila then you wouldn't have this problem. Also if you actually woke up when we knocked you could have had breakfast. Anyway, Herondale, why did you have a do not disturb sign on the door with my little sister." Jon asks looking evilly at Jace. I don't understand why but I know Jon and Jace are best friend, like Jace and I, and I know that Jace tells him everything and vice versa. This look I know isn't an evil look it's a look that's daring him to say something other than what happens.

"Agh you know me Jon, I needed my beauty sleep and I know Clary sleeps like the dead so the only one who would have woken me up was you. The sign restricted your access." Jace says with a wink.

"I do not sleep like the dead!" I screech the same time Seb asks, "How do you know what she sleeps like, even I don't and I'm her boyfriend?" He has that sad look in his eyes again and it makes me feel extremely guilty for what I did last night.

"Clary, Jace and I have been having sleep overs since Clary and him were about 6 and I was 7." Jon answers for us. "It's kind of become a ritual and we do it once a week just us three, twice when it's their birthday or if it's mine. We do it more often just us three now than what we used too." He says signalling to Jace and I. Yeah that's something else I failed to point out, Jace and I share the same birthday, July 27th, making us the two of the youngest people in our year in school.

"Oh." Is all Sebastian says and then he walks off towards the car park getting ready to leave. I sign and run my hand through my hair.

"Are you two ok Fireball?" Jace asks, looking at me confused.

"I don't know. I don't think we're going to be ok. Can I tell you guys something. It doesn't leave us though." I say to both of them. They both nod and look at me expectantly. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "I think I may end things with him. They don't seem to be going anywhere and I don't want to go into this year and for people to be expecting Clary and Sebastian when basically only he's in the relationship." I say to them and I look up to see them both sharing a look. "Guy's what do you think?" I ask looking between them.

"Clary you must do what you want to do. I didn't expect this thing with Seb to last as long as it did. You have to end it now otherwise he will get more attached to you and it will make it harder for him to let you go." Jon says pulling me into a hug. Jace awkwardly rubs my back whilst I'm being hugged by my brother.

"Yeah Clary. It's better for both of you if you end this sooner than later. But I'd advise you to wait a day before you do it." I hear the hidden meaning behind what he's saying. He's saying don't tell him yet because he'll think it has something to do with me and him and that we did something in the hotel room. Well we did but he doesn't know that.

"Thanks guys! I don't know what I would do without you!" I say pulling them both into a hug at my sides, causing them to hug each other again. My head barely reaching their shoulders. "Come on we should get going. Is everyone staying at ours tonight?" I ask and they nod. "Movie night?" They nod again and I grin and pull them out by their arms.

-...-

 ** _Another small chapter. Sorry! Please review! I love reading them! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing I really appreciate it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace POV

We all pile into Clary's car, me Clary, Izzy, Seb and Simon. I'm guessing Simon and Izzy are a couple now as they're sat in the back sucking face. I know something is wrong with Sebastian because we didn't even argue over who was sitting shotgun as he climbed straight in the back. I glance over at Clary and see her looking at me, we both shrug and she starts the car. Jon has Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Maia in his car. We're all going back to the Fray/Garroway household for a film night.

I start thinking back to waking up this morning with a naked Clary in my arms. I can't believe that I may have slept with Clary. My best friend in the whole world, even more than Jon. That's the only reason that I can think for the blood on the sheets and the nakedness of us when we woke up this morning. I also can't believe that Clary doesn't remember that we did it. I really need to tell her what I think happened. I can't deal if I was the person to take her virginity especially because she wanted to wait for Mr. Right.

My heart breaks when I think that Clary doesn't want me to be her Mr. Right. She's my Mrs Right and I need to tell her that and soon. I can't believe that she wants to break up with Sebastian as well. We all know that he's in love with her but she doesn't feel the same way. You can tell by the way she flinches ever so slightly every time he touches her. Every small kiss he gives her she returns then looks around as if checking to see if anyone was watching. Most of the time no one is watching, only me. Always me. I think about how her laugh makes me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine, especially when I'm the one that made her laugh. The way her hair hangs in big ringlets down her back, her green eyes that light up with happiness when she's around all her friends, or is it just me. I think about the way her body felt pressed against mine last night when we were doing body shots. The way her chest felt pushed up against stomach, then my chest. The way her mouth felt against mine as we both took the lime slices out of each other's mouths. They way her tongue felt whilst she was searching my mouth moving my tongue about trying to find the lime.

I feel myself grow in my pants and shuffle about trying, and succeeding, to hide my erection. I glance over at Clary and see her biting her lip, god I'd love to bite that lip. I need to calm down or it will never go down. I use my patented technique in ensuring that it goes down, it's not the first or second time that I've had to do this around Clary. More like the five hundredth time. I think about how my parents are never home, could be dead for all I know. I have a house here but normally crash at either Clary and Jon's or over my god mother, Maryse's house. Who is also Izzy and Alec's mother so their kind of like my siblings.

"Jace are you ok? You keep fidgeting its distracting and I need to concentrate. Driving hungover is hard as it is." Clary said to me sending me a glare out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling extremely hungover and just want to lay down and relax." I say, looking in the mirror on my door to see Sebastian, head down wiping a tear from falling down his face. Izzy and Simon still sucking each other's face. I reach my hand over and nudge Clary in the leg. She looks at me a slight blush coming across her cheeks eye brows raised in silent question. 'Watch this' I mouth to her and she nods her head, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Yeah so Maryse was telling me about how she was thinking of moving Izzy to a different school. Said something about how she wasn't doing well in school and would always come home talking about some guy, Seamus, or something."

"She said what!" Izzy screeches for the back seats. I burst out laughing and see Clary doing the same in the driver's seat. "She can't move me! Simon and I have only just got together! She knows all about Simon I talk about him all the time not someone called Seamus!" She carries on crying out. I look in my mirror to see a small smile playing on Sebastian's lips too. Izzy finally notices that I'm laughing at her and so is Clary. "Wait a minute!" she says suspiciously, "Mum didn't really say that did she?" She asks poking me in the shoulder.

"No, I just wanted you to admit to Simon that you talk about him all the time." I say between laughing, turnings in my seat to speak to her, sending a wink Simon's way to let him know that it was for his benefit, he started laughing as well. It wasn't really it was to try and cheer the mood up in the car. "Ok guys everyone coming back to Clary's? Speak now otherwise your being taken there." I state turning back around in my seat not expecting anyone to answer. Seconds later Seb speaks up from behind me.

"Actually I need to go home, my aunt is coming today, my mom forgot and text me early saying that I had to go home." He says. I see Clary's hands gripping the steering wheel a lot tighter now and Seb is avoiding eye contact with everyone. I remember they're conversation from the hall way yesterday and try to hide my eyes from both of them. I really wish I hadn't heard that, or done with Clary what I think we did last night.

"Okay." I hear Clary say from beside me and then she turns down Sebastian's street. He only lives a few blocks away from us, his house being the furthest away from the rest of us. My house is a few down from Clary's and Izzy's is the block over. Simon's house is opposite Clary's. A few minutes later Clary's pulling up in front of his house.

"Thanks Fireball. I'll call you later." He says and gets out of the car and walks up his steps to his house.

"Ok Clary, what's wrong with you two?" Izzy asks once Clary's pulled away and started driving to her house.

"Nothing." She says, but her voice breaks betraying her. She sighs. "Ok, so I think I'm breaking up with him and I'm guessing he knows as well. He's been acting funny since this morning when we came down from our room." She says, moving her hand between me and her when she talks about us coming down stairs.

"Well did you do something that could have made him be like it? What did you do last night maybe that could be it? His room was next to yours. Did you say anything to Jace about wanting to break up with Seb last night?" She asks. I'm positive all the blood drains from my face. I'm grateful that she's looking at Clary and not me, Izzy is very good at prying information out of us. I glance over at Clary and see her hands have turned white she's gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"Izzy, Clary and I didn't talk last night. We drunk a load of tequila at the bar and then stumbled back to the room and went to sleep. Nothing else." That I'm going to tell you about I add silently.

"Hm, ok if you say so." She says and sits back in her seat. I glance at Clary and see that she has relaxed a lot and I let out a breath of relief as well. A minute later we pull up to her house and all jump out of the car and grab our stuff and make our way up to the house, the door already open cause Jon is already home. Clary's house is a big two story house with three windows at the front of the house on the second level and two going back. The house isn't as big as my house that my parents bought and isn't as big as Izzy's and Alec's either. The house is painted blue with a green door, courtesy of Clary and I being the ones to choose the colour of the door and Jon choosing the colour of the house. As soon as we walk into the house we walk into the hallway where we put our coats. We all shrug out of them and take our shoes of and kick them all to the side.

"Guys what took you so long?" Jon asks as we walk in. "Jace can you help me with the blankets upstairs please?" He asks giving me a look that says you better say yes to help me, we need to talk. So I agree and we make our way up the stairs and into his bedroom first to grab the blanket and pillows. His room is painted blue with a white feature wall. He has Clary's drawings taped all over the place, which just shows how much he loves his sister. I'm brought out of my musing by Jon speaking to me. "So Jace, what did you really do with my sister in that room last night? And don't tell me nothing I know something happened between you too, all the sexual tension evaporated, and I'm probably not the only person that noticed." He says raising his eyebrows up and down making me laugh.

"I wish I could tell you that I knew what happened but I don't. The last thing I remember of last night was doing tequila slammers with her when we got back to the bedroom. I can't remember anything other than that." I say to him, sitting down on his bed in the process. I'm not a very good liar when it comes to lying to Jon so I really hope this convinces him.

"You still in love with her?" He asks. I stare up at him, mouth open wide. I start to mutter out a question of how he knew when he grins at me. "Jace I've known you since we we're tiny. Yeah we are best friend but I've never seen someone act the way that you do around Clary unless they love her. At first I thought it was in a brotherly way, the way I love her. But the more I watched you both interacting with each other the more I realised that it wasn't brotherly love and that you my friend have it bad for my baby sister." He says sitting down next me putting his arm over my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey less of the baby will you, were the same age." I say grinning at him. He laughs and claps me on the back. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "I don't know what to do Jon. I really like her and I know that she's breaking up with Seb soon but I can't ask her out straight away. I'll have to wait a few months or he'll think something happened last night. What should I do?" I say looking at him to see if he has any advice for me.

"Jace we all think something happened between you and Clary last night. The way you both avoid looking at each other too long now or the way that when you do look at each other you are looking at each other with hunger in your eyes, as if you want to eat each other. Even the way that you acted this morning, although convincing to Seb and the others, it wasn't to someone who has known you both so long. So what ever happened you both need to talk about it and then figure out what you want to do from there." He says standing up and clasping me on my shoulder. "Anyway it would be nice to officially have you as part of the family. Grab the blankets from Clary's room will you?" he hits me over the head with a pillow as I get up to go get her blankets. We both laugh and I run and grab her blankets.

Clary's room is orange, and not a nice orange its a burnt orange, well what you can see of it. Clary has more drawings on her wall than Jon does. There all of random things, a flower pot that was probably in her kitchen at one point. A drawing of the group laughing I smile at all the drawings and walk towards the bed. I pick up her pillow and a small book falls to the floor. It opens up to a page with a drawing on it. The man in the drawing looks suspiciously like me. I quickly pick it up and put it back and grab the rest of her pillows and blankets and run down stairs.

I get down stairs a few seconds after Jon with Clary's blankets. I see that Jon also has the blankets from the spare room and his parent's room. We all lay two of the four blankets on the floor in front of the TV. Putting the pillows up the top end so we can all sit against them we wrap the other blankets around our selves. I sit down next to Jon, Clary next to me, next to her is Simon and Izzy. The other side of Jon is Alec and Magnus then Jordan and Maia.

"Alright guys what movie?" Jon asks turning the TV and Xbox on and loading Netflix.

"Oh put something funny on!" Maia exclaims from the end of the line. We all agree and sit down to watch Adam Sandler's 'Just go with it'. 20 minutes into the film Clary turns and cuddles in to my side and instantly falls asleep. I look up to see Jon looking at us and he gives me a small smile and thumbs up. I close my eyes and inhale the sent coming from her hair. Within minutes I'm sleeping as well. The rest of our friends forgotten as Clary and I cuddle in our sleep.

 **Ok guys here is the next chapter! Please review! Thank you to everyone who has already!**

 **I realise that I haven't actually but a disclaimer on here so here it is 'I don't own the characters unless specified otherwise! All rights go to Cassie Clare for the Mortal Instrument characters. The plot line is mine I thought of the idea, I believe that I did anyway! There could be others similar but this is my story promise!**

 **Yeah so please please please review I really like reading them they help me to post the chapters! If I could I would finish the story in a day and give it to you but I need to add more information and details to make it awesome for you! Please review guys! Big CWTCH from me to you all! (If you don't know what a cwtch is its basically a cuddle but its better because it's with a Welsh person!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

I wake to a bright flash. It hurts my eyes so I nuzzle my head into my pillow. It moans. I quickly move me head and blink my eyes I look down and see that I was using Jace as a pillow. I look around to see what caused the flash and see Izzy grinning at me. I look at her and she takes another photo of me. I blink the flash light out of my eyes. "Izzy why are you taking photos of me?" I ask still half asleep. I look around the room and realise that everyone is gone, they must be in the kitchen. I can smell pizza.

"Well, Jon asked me to come wake you up, we ordered pizza and if you both don't wake up now then you get none." She says happily.

"Well that doesn't explain why you were taking photos Isabelle. So please tell us what photo you took and actually show us the photo." Jace says sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You both looked so adorable all cuddled up together with little smiles on you face I had to take a picture!" She exclaims and hold out her phone towards us to show us the picture and sure enough there is me and Jace, my right leg thrown over both of his, my arm across his chest and both of his holding me to his side. I look out our faces and see that we both have small smiles of contentment on our lips. Jace has his head so it looks like he's sniffing my hair and I'm led on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Izzy you can't show that to anyone. If Sebastian sees that then he'll throw a hissy fit. I'll never hear the end of it." I say to her looking into her eyes so she can see how serious I am. She nods her head and tells us that the pizza will be getting cold then gets up and leaves. I look at Jace and see that he is already looking at me.

"That was a lovely photo of you red." He says reaching out and tucking a section of my hair behind my ear. As soon as his hand makes contact with my skin I feel an electrical pull towards him. He must feel it do as he drops his hand from my face. He looks into my eyes and I look back into his as well. Slowly we both lean forward and are inches apart when my phone rings startling us both. "Um yeah you get that I'll… I'll go… I'll go get pizza." Jace says and quickly gets up and leaves the living room. I sign and run my hands through my hair. Then I hunt down my phone.

I find it on the table next to the window. I look at who is calling and see that it's Sebastian. I sign again and answer the phone. "Hey Sebastian." I say answering the phone.

"Um Clary I need to talk to you. I didn't want to do this over the phone but I don't think I could do it if I was in front of you looking at you." He says. You can hear the tension in his voice.

"Um… Ok Sebastian, you can tell me anything you know that." I say to him. I hope this is going the way that I think it is going. Crap that makes me feel like a bitch. I feel so horrible for thinking it, but it's true. I hope it's him that will end it, I won't feel as bad then.

He signs, and I can just imagine him running his hand through his hair and tugging on the end of it whilst he does. "Clary I don't think it's the best idea for us to be together any more. I don't know what's going on between you and Jace but I can't be between it. I love you Clary but I don't think that I can be in love with you any more. I will always love you as one of my best friends and I give you the go ahead to get with Jace if that who you want to be with. I know that you wanted to try and make this work, but I can't and I'm so sorry. I'll give you some space so that you can think about what you want to do. But I'd like to stay friends with you, I can't imagine my life without you in it even this way." He says. I'm speechless on my end of the phone. Then I realise that he will probably want me to say something back to him.

"Seb I… I don't know how to thank you. I understand that it must be hard for you to do this and I'm sorry that I couldn't be the one that you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but it is better that it does now and not in a few months when everyone is used to us being together. I don't want you to miss out on being with your friends Seb, you can come over whenever you want, don't worry about me." I say to him. He signs again.

"I'm going to France for a few weeks with my Aunty, I'll be back in a few weeks, when school starts maybe." He says his voice strained. "I know we've broken up but can you come and see me before I go? I'm leaving in 4 hours." He asks.

"Yeah, I'll come over now let me just have a few slices of Pizza and I'll be over then." He agrees and we say our good byes. "Guys I'm going over Sebastian's for a little while." I say as I walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of pizza and my car keys off the side.

"Don't be too long Clary, we're going to watch another movie in about 45 minutes. Then it's games night!" Jon shouts

"Okay! I won't be long anyway 20 minutes! Goodbye." I call and slam the door behind me. I start the car and make my way over to Sebastian's house.

When I arrive he's sat on the porch talking to someone who's inside. I hear part of his conversation before he realises that I'm there. "… I don't know if she actually did anything but the way they act together doesn't help. They act like they've been together for years and its upsetting you know." He says and pauses to hear whatever the person on the inside. I cough so he knows I'm here. "Clary!" he exclaims and jumps up out of his seat and walks to by where I'm stood. "You got here fast." He looks over his shoulder as he speaks.

"Yeah we'll you said that you were leaving soon so I thought I'd come over now and say my goodbyes." I say shifting awkwardly from my right foot to my left.

"Sebastian, is this the girl that has broken your heart?" I hear someone with a French accent call, walking down the porch towards us.

"Kailee, leave her alone I told you to stay out of this. I know what I'm doing." Sebastian calls back and turns to watch her come down the steps. She marches straight up to me and slaps me in the face. My head falls to the left and she grabs hold of my hair and pulls it to the side. "Kailee leave her alone." Sebastian calls to her. She pulls more on my hair. I reach up and hit her back. My hand connects with her face and the sound echoes through my ears.

"Bitch loose me go!" I say to her. "What happens between Sebastian and I is our business not yours. So let me go!" She pushes me on to the floor and rolls my over so she's sat on top of me. She pulls on my shirt and whispers in my face.

"Sebastian would have been the best thing that could have ever happened to you! Now leave. If Sebastian want to speak to you then he can call you when he gets back from Paris with me." She gets up and walks back into the house. As soon as she's in the house Sebastian bends down to help me up.

"Clary I'm so sorry about my cousin, I didn't know she would do that I'm really sorry. I think it will be best if you leave now. Please don't tell Jon what happened, he'd have my balls on a silver platter. And look I am upset about what happened but I do still want to be friends with you all I just need some space, do you think that will be okay? When I get back from Paris can we still hang out?" He runs his hands through my hair untangling the bits of grass that caught in it.

"Yeah Seb, of course I still want us to be friends. Your still one of my best friends." I say I reach up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Goodbye Sebastian, I'll see you when you come home. Have a great trip."

"Thanks Clary." He says and then turns to walk back into his house. I turn and jump into my car. I turn it on and drive the short distance back to my house. I stop outside my house and turn the car off. I sit and wait for a few minutes to get my breathing and blush under control. I get out of the car and make my way back up to the house.

"Hey I'm home, anyone alive in here?" I call and hear a few moans of yes coming from the living room I walk in and see everyone sat down trying to decide what movie to put on. "Hm how about that one." I say pointing to 'house at the end of the street'. Jon looks up at me then back down then back up at me.

"Jesus Clary what have you been up to? You have terrible sex hair and a blush so bad over your cheeks. Is that why you went over to Sebastian's is it? Finally decided to lose your V card?" He asks looking up and down at my appearance.

"Oh shut up Jon nothing happened." I say. "I'm going to put my pyjamas on. I won't be long don't start without me." I turn on my feet and make my way up to my room to put my fluffy red pyjamas on. On the way out of the room I hear Jon mutter, 'She definitely went to Sebastian's for a booty call'. I quickly get dressed and walk down stairs. There's a space for me between Jon and Jace so I climb over everyone. As I pass Jon I smack him over the head with my hand.

"Ow Clary what was that for?" He asks I glare at him in my 'you know what it was for' look and he laughs. "Ok so house at the end of the street?" Jon asks and grabs the remote ready to press play on the TV. We all mumble yes and settle down to watch the film. We spend the next few hours watching films and playing games.

At 10 o'clock I decide to tell everyone that Seb and I broke up.

"So guys." I say looking at everyone. Maia, Izzy and Magnus look at me where as the rest just stick to their game, or watching the game being played. They all mumble that they've heard me and for me to continue. I look over to Jace who has just picked up his drink. I better do it fast in case he drinks it fast. I put my head down and look at my hands. "Sebastian and I broke up today." I say. Izzy, Maia and Magnus all shout out 'What' Simon, Jordan and Alec all look over at me sympathetically. Jon pauses his game and turns around to gawp at me and Jace starts to choke on the drink he had in his mouth. I lean forward and awkwardly pat him on the back. Everyone starts asking me questions as I awkwardly pat Jace's back. Finally Jace stops coughing and turns around to face me.

"Couldn't have waited for me to put my drink down before you spoke?" He ask sounding as if he has a strained throat.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly. "Ok guys, so we broke up yes but we did it as friends. We both still want to remain friends. He's going to Paris for a few weeks, I'm not sure if he'll be back before school, he said he might, but we're not together any more. Just for you all to know and won't be weirded out when were not together or not kissing and holding hands and stuff." I say glancing at Jace most of the time during my speech. I can see by his eyes that he's thinking about our almost kiss earlier on. "Ok enough staring is everyone staying because if you are I think we should get some food and put a film on and get into out blankets. Is everyone ok sleeping on the floor?" Everyone mumbles their approval and Izzy, Maia, Magnus and I jump up to go get the food for the rest of us.

"Clary I'm so sorry about you and Sebastian." Izzy says when were in the kitchen.

"No you're not Iz, we all know you want Clace just like the rest of us." Magnus adds whilst opening the cupboard and grabbing two big share bags of Doritos.

"What's Clace?" I ask grabbing a few bottles of water and a few of beer for the boys. I place them on the counter then make my way to the fridge to get some chocolate. As I turn I see Izzy, Maia and Magnus all looking at each other all daring the other to tell me. "Ok guys follow up question. Why are you trying to hide what Clace is from me?" I ask. As I ask the question Jordan walks through the door.

"Clace? Isn't that the name you guys gave as a couple name for Clary and Jace?" He asks grabbing a beer off the counter.

"It's what? Why would we be a couple? He's my best friend. I don't think about us that way." I say gathering up the water and beer in my arms and walk into the living room to hide my blush. As I walk in Jace looks up and is about to comment on my blush but I send him a warning glare and he shuts his mouth. I set everything down on the table in front of the TV grab a beer and sit back between my brother and Jace again and pop the lid. I drink half of the beer before the others are even in from the kitchen. "Ok movie on now please! And yes I'm fine Jon let's just start the movie."

Jon shrugs and presses play on the movie. I lean back against Jace, the way we always sit when watching TV and we clink our beers and settle down to watch the movie.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Ok guys Chapter 7! Hope you like it! Sorry for the long update time, college is getting difficult! I don't really have a set upload day but if you want one let me know and I'll try to stick to it.**

 **Review please! Good or bad I'll take it all! Also if any one has an suggestions on improvements or anyway they want the story to go I'd appreciate them as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

(1 week later)

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Fireball! Happy birthday to you!" I wake up to someone singing this in my ear. I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

I groan and roll over. "And happy birthday to you to Jace." I say stretching my arms above my head and opening my eyes. I hear him laugh and turn to my right to see him. He has a card and a box in his hand. I laugh and reach over the side of the bed. I pick up his box and card off the floor. He looks down and grins as well.

"Wow what a great choice in wrapping paper! It's like you copied me!" He says handing me my present and card I hand over his.

"You know great minds think alike and we both love doctor who so this was the perfect wrapping paper." I say to him in a matter of fact both decided on a blue wrapping paper with the universe all around it making it look like the Doctor Who theme when David Tennant was the Doctor. He grins at me and nods his head as if to say 'open your stuff'. So I do. My card is amazing. It's a lovely orange colour with yellow and red flowers on it. It has written on the front 'To my artistic best friend' and underneath is a photo of Jace and me from our 6th birthday, I'm holding out a drawing that I'd done of us and Jace is grinning proudly next to me. We both have gummy smiles. I'm missing my top two teeth and Jace is missing his top to as well as his bottom two. "Aw Jace." I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey don't cry." Jace says shifting on my bed to be able to reach my face and wipe the tears off. "You haven't even opened the card and you're already crying." He says a small smile playing at his lips. I open the card up and read the inside. 'To Red, A way to celebrate our every lasting friendship! 14 years of friendship 11 years of sleep overs. Open your present and have a great night. Love, Your best friend Lace' it reads. I feel more tears falling down my face. Then I start laughing.

"Oh my god you remember when I couldn't say your name?" I say more laughing coming out of my mouth as I fall across my bed clutching my card to my chest.

"Of course I remember Red. You were so small back then. No one ever believed that we were the same age. Especially when you couldn't say my name. It was adorable. For 5 years I was Lace all because you couldn't pronounce the J in Jace." He says joining me in my laughing falling over onto the bed. My head by his feet.

"Yeah well at least you wasn't Lohnny." Jon says joining us on my bed.

"Guys please it's my birthday you're not supposed to embarrass me on my Birthday!" I say putting my hand over my face.

"Hey it's my birthday too. And I love annoying and embarrassing you as my birthday gift. Anyway speaking about presents you haven't opened yours!" Jace says and pokes me into the side causing me to laugh. He does it again and both boys burst out laughing along with me. We lay on my bed for five minutes just laughing Jon led across the bottom, I'm next to him and Jace is laying by my pillows. My head next to both of their feet.

"Ok guys I want to open my present now!" I say and sit up and turn to face them. Jon and Jace raise themselves so were sat in a triangle on my bed. I smile at Jace and peal the lid off my present. Inside is a new set of pyjamas, my favourite hot chocolate, and a voucher for my favourite Chinese take away 'Jade Wolf', two new DVD that I've wanted for ages and face masks. 3 face masks one for each of us. A birthday tradition of mine that we all cuddle on the sofa and have face masks and watch films. "Jace! These are perfect! Thank you so much!" I say and fling myself towards him wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him chuckle rather than hear him.

"It's ok Clary. Can I open mine now?" He asks. I pull back from him and nod. He opens his card and his eyes go wide. My checks flush red and I look down at my hands. "Clary. Wow you art has gotten so much better." He shows Jon my drawing. It's of Jace and I. Were both laughing, it's one of the many photo's Izzy seems to always takes of us now. I copied it off her phone. He opens the card and grins. Written inside is 'To Jace, May your birthday be as great as my life has been for the last 14 years having you as my best friend. I hope you never change and we always stay best friends! Lots of Love, Love from your best friend Clary xoxo' "Thanks Clary," Jace says and leans over to give me a one armed hug.

"Open your present." I say to him biting the inside of my lip hoping he will like it.

He grins at me then opens the box. He looks down then his brows crease in confusion. He pulls out the tequila and a card. He looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Read the card." I prompt. He looks back down and reads the card out loud.

"You look in my when you're hungry, and it often makes you angry. For what we have in there never tickles your fancy." He says and looks at me. "Are you making me scavenge for my present?" He asks and I just grin at him. "Ok so where do I look when I'm hungry. The cupboards and the fridge." He gets up and walks off the bed. He gets to the fridge and finds some limes with another note. "You look into me often to see your vanity because you think that you're god's gift to humanity. Well that one is easy. The mirror." Jace says and walks to the mirror.

When he gets to the mirror there's a bag with a gift in it. He picks it up and pulls out a set of batman pyjamas. He smiles at me then looks back in the bag to find another card. "God another one?" I nod, he sighs. "Fancy and treat, come and find me I'll take you on an adventure without losing your seat. Ok this one is a bit more difficult. If Jon had written this I know it would be the DVD collection but because it's you it's either there or its books." He says looking at me as if he's going to get a clue out of me. I just look back at him blankly. "Ok well I'm going to go with… books because it's you." He says and makes his way up stairs to the library.

He gets there and finds paracetamol and looks up at me.

"For your headache after the tequila." I say with a straight face. He grins at me and tucks them in his back pocket. Underneath is another card.

"I have a face but there's no body. A case with no space. You'll have to pace yourself or you'll trip on the stair case. Ok is this the clock at the end of the hall?" he asks looking at me. I'm guessing Jon gave up with our game as I can smell bacon being cooked down stairs. I nod my head to Jace and he makes his way to the clock. There's another piece of card. "If there is any more after this then I'm giving up." He says sighing clearly getting pissed that he hasn't had his present yet. "When dread leads my tears to shed you will often find me led on my… Bed? Seriously Clary have we done all that and the present is in your bedroom?" He says I laugh at his face and pull him to my room. I reach under my bed and pull out a long rectangular box. It's too heavy for me to lift up so I just leave it on the floor.

"Ta-da! Happy birthday!" I say to him and grin. I knew the scavenger hunt would annoy him but hopefully this gift will make it all better. He grins and sits down on the floor to open his present. He pulls the paper off and looks down at the keyboard that I bought him.

"Clary…" He says and looks up at me. I see the shine of tears in his eyes. I know he never cries.

"Shit Jace do you not like it?" I ask him getting down on my knees in front of him. I reach up and push his head up to look at him. "Talk to me Jace if you don't like it I can take it back and get you something else. I just thought that you'd want one over here to play for when you decide to start playing again. I hope it's soon I miss listening to you." I add quietly.

He reaches forwards and grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Oh Clary its perfect! I can't believe you remembered me playing. I haven't played properly since I was 10. But I think… I think I would like to start playing again. But only on one condition." I look at him and signal for him to continue. "You have to practice singing with me. And don't you tell me that you don't sing I hear you in the shower every morning." He says sending a wink my way.

"Ok let's go set it up. Maybe Jon's made us breakfast. It is our birthday after all." I say and get up. Holding my hand out to pull him up after me. He gets up and then bends back over and picks up the piano taking it with us down stairs.

"Jon have you made breakfast?" I shout coming down the stairs. He shouts back that he's made us some and it's in the oven in the kitchen. I walk in get our food and walk back into the living room where Jace went when we came down stairs.

I walk in and he has the keyboard set up. He grabs his breakfast and starts eating it quickly. As soon as were both finished he plugs his present in and starts messing about with the keys.

"Come on then Fireball what shall we sing." He asks me and Jon chokes on his coffee.

"You're actually going to play?" He asks and Jace nods his head.

"How about something new, we could look up the keys online? How about 'Over and over again' by Nathan Sykes? I really like that one." I say to Jace. He shrugs and looks up the keys to the song. He gets a bit of paper and writes them down then turns to me.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod my head and he starts to play the tune and I start to sing.

From the way you smile

To the way you look

You capture me

Unlike no other

From the first hello

Yeah, that's all it took

And suddenly

We had each other

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again

So don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do

And I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

It will stay brand new

'Cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Over and over again

We only play the first verse and chorus. I look down at him and smile. "You still play as beautifully as you did 7 years ago." I say sitting down next to him. He smiles and starts to play the piano again as I lean my head against his shoulder. He plays for a while then I decide I'm going to shower and put on my new pyjamas and lay down on the sofa with my brother and best friend and watch my new movies. Jace goes in the shower after me and we all spend the day in our pyjamas. We order pizza for dinner and Chinese for supper. It has been one of the best birthdays ever, even if I've only spent it with these to dummies next to me. We're going to have a night in the house with all our friends and my mother tomorrow when she gets back from her trip. For now I'm content just sitting her with my two boys watching TV eating Chinese and laughing at each other.

O.O.O.O.O

 **ITS MY BIRTHDAY! To celebrate I have a chapter for you all! As a birthday gift from you all I would like some reviews! Please and thank you!**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes in this I was rushing to put it up for you all!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up at 10 o'clock the next day, my head in Jace's lap my feet on Jon's lap. I stretch out and hit both of them in the legs. "Guys up we get we have get this place cleaned for when the rent's come home." They both groan and rub their eyes. "Come on all we have to do is wash dishes and put all the take out in the bin to make it look as if we've not spent the last week eating junk." I say pulling them both up off the sofa. They groan but soon were all in a rhythm, Jon is picking up all the rubbish and putting it in the outside bin. I'm washing the dishes and Jace is drying and putting away.

"So what's the plan for today Red?" Jace asks putting the last plate away. He turns and folds his arms over his chest.

"Well mom said they should be back by 2, they want us to invite everyone around and for us all to have a take away and tell her about our weeks. She'll tell us about hers and Luke's skipping on the gory details and then everyone who's going home leaves and the rest of us, wait who am I kidding no one is going home. We're all going to stay up watch films then crash where ever we can find space. Wake up tomorrow morning and get ready for back to school shopping. Or as I like to call it try and hide from Izzy all day otherwise she'll make me buy so many new clothes and I just don't need them." I say to Jace. We walk into the living room whilst I'm telling him the plan and sit down on the sofa with Jon.

Jon snorts. "Can you remember the time she made you buy that black lace dress? You'd never wear that!" He says and laughs some more.

"Do you mean this dress Jon?" Jace says and gets out his phone and scrolls through all the photos.

"Jace don't you even think about showing him them photos!" I say trying to snatch the phone he just holds it higher scrolling through the photos. He finally clicks one and throws the phone to Jon.

"Serious Clary you wore it out with them boots?" Jon asks and sounds like a girl. I look at Jace and he's staring, open mouthed at Jon. The corners of my mouth pulling up and I try to hold back my laugh. I see Jace doing the same and can't keep it in any more. I burst out laughing and so does Jace. We both look at Jon and see he has his brow creased in confusion.

"Jon when are you going to tell us?" I ask him sitting down on the arm of the chair. Jace sits next to him on the other side. We both place our hands on his shoulders. "We've known for a while now Jon and have just been waiting for you to gain the courage to tell us." I say to him. He looks at me shocked as if he doesn't understand what I'm talking about.

"Tell you what?" He manages to stutter out after a few minutes. "I... I have nothing that I need to tell you… I'm fine perfectly normal." He mutters ringing his hands together in his lap.

"Jon yes you are normal. Look let's make this easier. We know that you like both and we are ok with it. It doesn't bother me and it doesn't bother Clary does it Red?" I shake my head at Jace's words.

Jon puts his head in his hands and sighs. "How did you guys know?" He asks and we both just look at him asking him 'seriously?' with our eyes. He sighs again. "Yeah, yeah I know, we're best friends and we know everything about each other. But I've been keeping it from you for ages how come you've only now realised?" He looks between us.

"Jon, we've known for about a year and a half, we've just being waiting for you to tell us. It doesn't make a difference to us and if you want to bring a boyfriend home we won't care. My advice first though would be to tell mom beforehand." I say and nudge him on the shoulder and laugh at him. He looks relieved as if he's worried that this would cause problems for us. He's my brother, why would him being bisexual effect the way and amount that I love him. He can be with whoever he wants and as long as he's happy then I'm happy.

"Do you think I should tell her tonight whilst she's in a good mood?" He asks. Then looks up at us guilt on his face. "Actually never mind it's your birthdays I won't ruin it." He says and goes to stand up. I put my hand on his shoulders to keep him down.

"You can tell mom tonight if you want, but remember that all our friends are over as well, telling them all together may make it easier for you." I say and then get up to put my favourite DVD into the DVD player and move to sit between Jace and Jon.

"Jace move up. You know the middle is my seat." I say and he grins and moves up the sofa creating a space for me. I settle down in it and pull a blanket around me.

"Really Clary again?" Jon and Jace ask at the same time and I laugh at them.

"Always," I say as my favourite film, 'I Am Number Four", starts. "Have you actually seen how hot Alex Pettyfer is? He's so gorgeous!" I say and snuggle into the side of Jace and put my feet on Jon. Jace wraps his arms around me and we settle into the film.

"He is hot." Jon agrees and I laugh at Jace's face!

"Ha two against one now you have to sit and watch it." I say and turn and watch the TV. Jace muttering how he's been betrayed by his own brother. My cheeks go red when he says this thinking about what we did the night of my mother's wedding and how it wasn't brotherly/sisterly of us. I ignore the feeling and turn my attention back to the TV.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sorry its only a small chapter guys! I've had a lot going on but I promise next time will be a better chapter! Please review even though it's only a small I still want your feedback!**

 **Oh and thanks everyone for all the 'happy birthdays'! It made my day!**

 **Quick question before I go has anyone read Lady Midnight yet? I'm half way through and loving it so far! No spoilers please!**


	10. Chapter 10

2 hours later my mother walks through the door. "Mom!" I shout and jump up and run to hug her. "I've missed you so much." I say as I hold on to her and she rubs my hair and back.

"I've missed you too princess. Let me in the house will you?" she asks and I laugh letting her go and walking back into the living room. When Luke walks in carrying their luggage I gave him a small side hug and then walk back into the living room to claim my seat on the 3 person sofa. Jon and Jace both get up and hug Mom but only Jon hugs Luke, Jace just waves awkwardly from where he's sat back down next to me. "Happy birthday for yesterday you two." Luke calls over from the kitchen where he disappeared to get a drink. He walks back in a beer in his hand and a bottle of water for my mom.

"Yes happy birthday my babies!" My mom says and reaches into her bag and brings out two cards and two boxes. "Open the presents together because I got you the same thing." She says grinning towards us both. Jace looks at me and shrugs. We open our cards and they are the normal type of cards we get off my mother, mine says daughter and Jace's always says son. For the last 6 years she's bought him a son one saying that he spends enough time her to be classed as her third child. We both smile and thank her, placing our cards on the table, mom moves them to the fire place where our cards to each other sit. Jon still hasn't given us our cards. "Now open your presents!" Mom says excitedly.

We both open the box and find books with our initials on it. Something my mother loves. "Open the books" She says. We do and both gasp jump up and hug her. She laughs at us and wraps her arms around us both, well around my head and Jace's chest as she's taller than me but shorter than Jace. "I'm guessing you like the presents?"

"Are you kidding mom! These are my favourite band! I love Cold Play!" I say bouncing around the living room.

"Well good, because the concerts tomorrow." She says. I look at Jace and I can see he has the same expression I do! Yes we get out of shopping. I bounce over to Luke and hug him and say thank you as well. Even Jace gives him a man hug. Jace and I sit down and start talking about the concert and what we think they will play. After about 5 minutes the rest of our friends knock on the door and walk in. I hear Izzy shout 'Honey I'm home' and can't resist calling back. "Shit my wife hide." And I hear everyone laugh. I jump up and hug Izzy, Simon, Maia and Magnus and wave to the others. "Hey guys." I say and walk back into the living room. Izzy sits next to Simon her feet in his lap her head against his shoulder.

"Oh and when did this happen?" My mother ask signalling between Izzy and Simon. They both grin up at her. "Let me guess. The wedding? Clary's plan actually worked then."

"Mom! They didn't know about the plan." I say and hide my face.

"There was a plan?" Izzy asks looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

I move to hide behind Jace and I hear him chuckle. "I may have switched rooms with Simon so you and him could spend the night together and actually hopefully get together." I say and hide even more behind Jace when she throws a pillow towards my face. Jace being Jace catches it before it even reaches where I was and throws it back at Izzy. The whole room erupts in laughter and the plan is forgotten.

"Ok Clary, Jace. Here are your cards and gifts." Izzy says handing us both bags that she got from somewhere. We open our cards and gifts. We have 16 cards between us, one of mum and Luke, of Jon, of Isabelle and Simon, Alec and Magnus, Maia and Jordan, Maryse and Robert, Celine and Stephen and we each have one off each other.

"Clary honey, where is Sebastian and where are your cards off him?" My mother asks. Everyone but she and Luke look at me sympathetically.

"Um mom, Seb and I broke up the day after the wedding." I say and shrug when she takes in a breath. "It's ok though. We're still friends but he's in France. Ok who's ready for movie night?" I say trying to avoid the conversation between me and my mom about Sebastian, but I won't try to kid myself to try and pretend that it won't happen. I know we'll be talking about it tomorrow. We all settle down and start watching James Bond films, a Chinese ordered from Jace and I's favourite restaurant. As soon as food is eaten and the films finishes we all fall asleep where we're sat, except mom and Luke who went to bed after food. Again I fall asleep with Jace. But this time it's us led on the sofa my back pressed to his front and all our friends are either sleeping on the floor or on the spare chairs. We kicked Jon off the sofa so we could lay down just after food.

I wake up the next morning my face on Jace's chest. My eye's flutter open and immediately close again. I turn my head and bury it into his chest. I feel it vibrate with laughter.

"I did exactly the same 10 minutes ago. But I had nothing to hide my face into so I just had to close my eyes." He says running his hand through my hair.

"Let me sleep." I mumble into his chest. He laughs and pulls me closer to his chest.

"Sleep red." He says and pulls the blanket up to cover both our faces. I think he leans down and plants a kiss on my hair but I'm falling too quickly back to sleep to even think twice about it.

I wake up again a few hours later, still led on Jace's chest but I can feel the slight vibrations of him whispering to someone. I decide that I want to listen to what he's saying and who he's talking to, so I avoid moving and keep my breath as even as possible.

"… Need to tell them Jon. Especially her." Jace whispers and involuntary, or voluntary I don't know, tightens his arms around me. I groan and burrow my head into his chest acting as if I am asleep. Jon lowers his voice even more.

"But Jace I can't tell Clary that her now ex-boyfriend of a week was into me and her. How weirded out would she be if she found out that I had a crush on, her then, boyfriend and sometimes thought that he sometimes feels the same way too?" He asks Jace, his voice rising slightly towards the end. I decide now would be a perfect time to make myself known.

"I'm sure she…" Jace starts before I interrupt him.

"I think you should go for it! You both would make a lovely couple." I say sitting up from Jace's chest to put my legs over his stomach and my back against the sofa. "You both already act like each other what difference would it make if you ended up together." I say. Jon and Jace both gape at me and I shrug. "What? If you hadn't squeezed me I wouldn't have heard what he said so it's your fault for waking me up." I say poking Jace in the side which causes him to laugh once. "I think you'd make a cute couple." I say looking Jon in the eyes a small smile playing against my lips.

"Who's would be cute in a relationship?" My mother asks walking into the living room carrying a tray of coffee with 4 cups on it. We all look at the coffee expectantly until she rolls her eyes. "Tell me who would be cute together and I will give you coffee." She bargains.

"Jon and…" Jace and I both begin before Jon reaches forward and places a hand over both of our mouths. I poke my tongue out and lick his hand.

"Eww!" Jon shouts and wipes both his hands on his trousers. "You both licked me at the same time! That was gross! Why are you so in sync with each other?" Jon shouts. Startled I look around the room and realise that all our friends are gone. I look over at Jocelyn and she's laughing at our interaction.

"Mom where is everyone?" I ask looking around once more to make sure they don't just magically appear with Magnus's 'warlock' powers. He is adamant that he was a warlock in a past life there for every time we have a fancy dress party, which if often by the way, he dresses up in what he feels he would have worn as a warlock back in the day. This often ends up being moss green glittery pants, a black pair of shoes and a black top or a bright coloured top. Let's not forget his 1k ton of glitter that he drops on his head.

"There in yours, Jon's or Jace's room." My mother says with a swish of her hand brining me back from my musing. "But enough about them who would Jon look cute with?" She directs the question more to Jon than us.

Jace and I both look at him saying with our eyes that we'll back him up whoever he says. He takes a deep breath and whispers, "Sebastian." I suck in my breath and look towards my mother. She has her head tilted to the side and looks towards Jonathan.

"Yes I can see it. You would make a cute couple. But isn't he straight?" She asks looking back and forth between all three of us. We are all looking back our mouths hanging open. At that moment Luke walks in. "Honey what do you think about the situation. Jon and Sebastian. Cute couple? Should he go for it?" She asks him and our jaws hit the floor. Luke eyes Jon a little then nods his head.

"Yeah I could see you with Sebastian. More than I could see your sister with him actually. Go for it. It would be good for you to get someone that we all already know and like so we can't frighten them off." He says and laughs, sipping from his own coffee cup. This snaps me back to the coffee on my mother's tray I close my mouth quickly.

"Hey we told now hand over the coffee." I say and hold my hand out for a cup. Jace does the same and my mother passes them both to him.

"Magic word?" Jace asks holding my coffee out of reach.

"Jace!" I groan. "Give me my coffee!" I attempt to grab one of the cups from him but he just raises them higher. "Please don't make me say it. Everyone is here." I say pulling out my puppy dog face.

"Everyone here knows the magic word as I never give up. The puppy dog eyes stopped working when I was 13." He says and rolls his eyes.

"Damn your stupid crush on me ending." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Jace asks raising his eyebrow. He's the only one close enough to hear. "Didn't sound anything like the magic words." He says and lowers one of the cups and sips from it. "Mm coffee. Black just how we like it." He says and winks at me.

"Agh! Ok I'll say it." I say and glare at him. Using my most menacing voice I say, "Jace Herondale is the greatest, sexiest and most amazing best friend a girl could ask for and I love him with all my heart." I say. He lowers my coffee cup and hands it to me. As soon as I have it in my grasp I turn more to him and mouth 'Asshole' as my parents and brother are all holding their stomachs laughing hysterically. "Guys it's not funny! You should be sticking up for me I'm the only girl here. I've been being bullied for most of my life by two childish boys." I say and drink my coffee placing the empty cup on the floor. I look up and my family are still laughing. "You are all so horrible." I sigh dramatically and purposely fall over hard onto Jace's chest.

"Ump." Jace says as I lay my head on him. "Hey no need to attack me I did nothing." He says and runs his hands through my hair.

"You started all this." I say and move my hands to signal my parents and brother just recovering from their laughing fit at my expense. I turn my head to look at them and their all looking at us. Jace's hand stills in my hair and in my head I mutter 'way to look suspicious. "Umm… Guys why are you staring at us?" I ask looking back at Jace to see that he has a confused expression on his face as well.

"Definitely cute together." My mother mutters and gets up and walks out. My eyes bug out of my head and I use my hands to push off Jace's chest and run after my mother. She's humming songs under her voice and walking towards her art room.

"Mom can I speak to you?" I ask, which surprises her. She jumps and nods her head at the stool stood next to her. I move and sit in it. "Mom you can't say things like that to us. You know were best friends and nothing else is going to come out of it." Except for that one night on your wedding night which he doesn't even remember, I add silently in my head. "I know you still think that I still have that crush on Jace but I'm over it I swear." I say hoping she believes my lies.

"Ha like hell you are." Izzy says walking into the room making me and Jocelyn jump. "Clary we can see the way that you look at him and him you. It's not a best friend look but if you want to keep believing that then that's up to you. We're all going to get breakfast wanna come?" She asks me giving my mother a hug from behind. My mother wraps her arm around Izzy's two that are across her waist.

"I think it's a good idea. You all go get breakfast. Bring me and Luke back some blue berry pancakes. Extra syrup." She says and waves a dismissive hand in my direction. I sign get up and run to my room to get dressed. I put on a tight pair to black skinny jeans, a tight white vest top and my leather jacket. I walk down the stairs to my friends and declare that I'm now ready. We walk out the door and make our way to our favourite restaurant, Taki's.

-.-.-.-.-3-.-.-.-.-

 **Hey guys! Like always review please! Reading your reviews make me so happy and encourage me to write more. Please review! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Taki's looks like a run-down shop from the outside with jail like windows, ensuring that you can't see inside. But when you walk through the door, where two security guards stand, the whole place looks completely different. The seats are all mix and match but it just helps with the rustic feel of the restaurant. The tables are all made up of different types of wood shaped so that they can sit a lot of people at. When we come to Taki's we always have to push tables together because our group is so big. Usually there is 10 of us but with Seb gone there is only 9. I sit in between Jace and Jon across from Izzy and Simon. We all look at the menu but we all know that we'll order the usual.

Aline comes over to take our order. Aline has an Asian look to her, thanks to her father who is part Asian, making Aline one forth Asian. She has black hair that is cut and styled into a shoulder length bob. Her brown eyes sparkle as she walks over to us. She looks at us all, "The usual?" She asks we all nod our heads before I speak up.

"Oh and two stacks of blueberry pancakes to go." I say and then turn to her as I remember that mom wanted extra syrup. I go to open my mouth but she cuts me off.

"Extra syrup?" She raises an eyebrow and I nod. "When did they get back?" She asks as she puts her pad back away.

"They got back yesterday. We had a family day yesterday otherwise we would have invited you and Helen over. How was your trip to visit your grandparents?" I ask

"It was great! They love Helen and were very accepting about me being with her. It was amazing they didn't even bat an eyelid when I introduced her as my girlfriend." She says and her smile lights up the place. "We'll talk more when school starts cause if I don't get back to my shift my managers going to blow." She says and discreetly points over her shoulder where I see and older man going very red in the face and glaring at Aline. I laugh and say good bye and turn back to my friends who are having their own conversation.

"But in the bigger picture who is better Super-man or Spider-man?" Simon asks debating yet again with Jordan over who is better. I grin and know what to say to shut them up.

"Batman is better. Next question." They all look at me and everyone but Simon and Jordan burst out laughing. Simon and Jordan both gape at me then they have to agree that Batman is indeed the best.

"How can you get them to quite arguing by muttering three words?" Izzy asks after she stops laughing. "We," she signals between her and Maia, "have been trying to get them to stop for about 5 minutes and you just say that and they be quite? That's your superpower. It must be. Clary the Boy Silencer!" She says causing the rest of the table to laugh and Jordan to pout.

"I am no boy! I am a man!" He sulkily crosses his arms across his chest. I laugh harder.

"Yeah ok, Kyle! Whatever you say!" Maia says which causes the rest of the table to laugh harder. I'm laughing so hard that I fall into Jace who wraps his arms around my shoulders to keep me from falling whilst also leaning against me to support him from falling at the same time. My head is resting on his shoulder whilst his in on top of mine. I'm still laughing and I realise that the rest of the table has stopped. Jace must realise around the same time as me as we both separate and look at the rest of the people at the table. I start to blush and hid my face by drinking some of my Fanta that Aline must have put down whilst we were all laughing.

"Does this mean that Clace has happened?" Jordan asks from the end of the table. "Ow. Maia what the hell!" He says and glares at Maia. My guess is she kicked him or pinched him. She may have even clawed him with her werewolf nail, who knew.

"What's Clace?" Jace asks looking between me and ever one else at the table. I sink down and I can see that he notices and pins Jordan with a glare. "Kyle, what is Clace?" He asks but Jordan shakes his head. "Lewis?" Simon does the same and hangs his head low and looks to Izzy. "Fray?" He asks Jon and Jon also looks away. "Anyone?" He asks and looks towards me.

I sigh and look at Jordan giving him eyes that say 'I'm going to kill you later'. "Clace is the ship name they have for us. They think that were going to end up together but like I've already told them. Nothing has or will happen between us because we're just best friends." I give him a look saying 'don't say anything that could be suspicious at all, they already thing were together don't make it worse' and because Jace knows me so well he can read all that just by looking into my eyes.

He laughs out loud. "A ship name… for me and Red… Oh my god… I can't breathe." He says all between breaths. "You guys do know that Clary is like a sister to me right?" He asks and looks at everyone in the eyes except me and one other person. Jon. I look towards Jon and see that he's avoiding eye contact with me. I sign determined to find what that's about later. Then I remember our gift of my mother and instantly light up again.

I hit Jace in the arm and he looks towards me. "We get to see Coldplay tonight." I grin and see he's remembering too and he grins as well. I look at the time and see that its 11 o'clock. "The show starts at 7 do you want to come back to here before for dinner or shall we order a pizza in?" I ask forgetting everyone around me.

"Let's stay at home. We can have a Coldplay session where we just lazy around eating pizza and waiting for it to start?" He suggest.

"That's a brilliant idea we'll do that! Start about 3:30? That way we can get about two and a half albums done before we have to leave?" I say back to him getting really excited about the idea again like I was yesterday.

"Yeah, I'll drive us on my bike then shall I?" He asks and I grin. He knows I love his bike. I lean towards him and ask him to bend down so I can whisper in his ear.

"Can we go to that place again and can you show me how to ride it again? I want to be able to tell my mom that I can ride one before I can nag her to buy me one." I say and pull back and give him my puppy dog eyes. Despite what he says he actually does have a hard time resisting my puppy eyes. He chuckles and looks down at me and into my eyes.

"Yeah of course I'll take you. We had fun last time if I remember correctly." He grin widens as he remembers my failed attempt at lifting the front wheel of the bike of the ground. I laugh too and we both agree to go there before we go home after the concert.

Jace and I spend the afternoon listening to Coldplay. Belting out or favourite songs so loud that my mother, Luke and Jon all came in to tell us to be quite. We just turned the music up louder and claimed that we couldn't hear them, and carried on shouting out the lyrics. When 'Fix You' came on Jace bowed and asked 'may we dance?' I put my hand in his and bowed and said back to him 'we may'. Which caused him to laugh because he knew I was quoting Frozen, which I was watching just before he came into my room he sat and watched the ending with me. He placed his one hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder, our conjoined hands held above us and out to the side.

We danced like that for a few minutes until Jace pulled me closer and put my hand around his neck and both of his on my hips. He pulled me close to his chest. I placed my head against his chest and sighed. He placed his head against mine and the song changed to 'The Scientist' and then to 'Yellow' whilst we carried on dancing.

"Clary! Jace!" My mother shouts from outside the door. "You're going to be late for your concert." She breaks whatever spell Jace and I were under as we fumble about my room getting ready, putting our shoes and coats on. We leave my room not saying a word to each other. The concert goes by and we just go home. I tell Jace not to worry about teaching me how to ride on the motor bike.

I didn't expect that us dancing like that would leave us in the uncomfortable situation we are in. We were acting shy around each other and apologising for the slightest touch against the other. The only time Jace didn't say sorry for touching me is when he asked if I wanted to go on his shoulders to see the band better because I'm so short. That was basically the whole night's conversation.

Later that night I pledge to myself, 'I will not be alone with Jace anywhere, that I'm not going to let it show how effected I am from that night and the night before'. It caused such a divide between us, and he doesn't even know about what happened the night of the wedding. I don't know what to do with him, do I tell him? I really don't want our friendship to get ruined by my emotions about the wedding night that keep clouding my senses. I just want to tell him everything, but I know it will ruin what we have. I try to ignore my feelings but it gets harder the more time I spend with him. I know either way my friendship with Jace is compromised. I need to tell him. And I will… just not yet. Maybe I will be able to tell him at Jon's birthday when we've had a drink. Maybe then it won't be as hard to tell him. But until then I will have to try and avoid being alone with Jace at all costs.

 _ **Okay guys so I'm not sure about this chapter, its more of a filler chapter than anything else. I'm really struggling with writing at the moment but I promise I am trying to get updates for you at least once a week but I'm struggling but your reviews are really helping and they make me feel better about my writing.**_

 _ **Please review even if its just a smiley face it makes me so happy that you take your time out of your days to read my writing. Even if its bad reviews that's fine I accept and appreciate everything and will take all criticism.**_

 _ **Sorry for a long-ish A/N but please REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just a heads up Italic means flashback!**_

I can't help but wrap my arms around Clary as she leans into my chest after everyone starts laughing. She does have the ability to silence men. But with me it's a silence so that I don't spill all my secrets about how in love with her I have been since as far back as I could remember.

I remember the first time that I met Clary. It was also with Jon and Izzy, but I only remember seeing her.

 _The first thing I noticed about the small red head who was trying to put her coat up on the peg that read 'Clarissa Fray' was that she was beautiful. "Need some help with that short stuff?" I can't help but ask, a tone of helpfulness in my voice._

 _The little girl in front of me huffs. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean that you get to be mean to me! I'll tell my big brother if you carry on." She says and turns to lift her finger up to point at me._

 _"Your big brother? He's not too big to be in this class?" I ask a smirk pulling on the side of my face. My mother always says that my speaking is far ahead for an almost 4 year old. I never understood what she meant until this moment when I thought about all the big words that I could use to confuse the little red head in front of me._

 _"Nuh huh! He's still 4 until October! Mommy says that we will be four for a month and a half together!" She say sticking out her tongue at me. I look down to her, I see her eyes. There the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. They are the brightest green I have ever seen! Even brighter than the green trees outside my house this morning. "Hey I know you! You live at the end of my street in the really big house! Look I did a drawing of your house yesterday!" her sentence makes me jump and I look down to her hands and see her looking thought a bright blue bag with a painted on multi coloured pony on the front._

 _"You drew my house?" I ask my eyebrow raised. She looks up and I see a scowl cross her face._

 _"Hey! Don't do that around me!" She says and quickly grabs a book out of her bag. "Look this one is your house." She says and pulls her paper towards me and stands next to me. I look down at her drawing and see a drawing that looks like it was done by someone who was 8 years old!_

 _"Wow! This looks like someone whose eight years old drew it! How old are you anyway Clarissa?" I ask and look back down at her. I bet this girl doesn't have cooties. I bet I could be friends with this one, she won't make me bard. Like the other smelly girl do._

 _"Don't call me Clarissa. My name is Clary, Clarissa is what my mommy calls me when I've been naughty and I haven't been naughty. And I'm almost four. I will be four on Friday." She says her eyes light up._

 _"No way!" I jump up and down and see her looking at me funnily. She raises both eye brows at me in a questioning way. "We have the same birthday!" I say excitedly bouncing towards her._

 _"Really?" I nod enthusiastically. "Yay!" She says and jumps and hugs me I hug her back and in an instant our friendship was formed._

I come back from my memory to feel Clary pull away from me and looking around our friends. I follow her lead and notice that all our friends are staring at us, I do all I can not to blush around them. Only Clary has seen me blush.

"Does this mean that Clace has happened?" Jordan asks from the end of the table. What the hell is a Clace? "Ow. Maia what the hell!" He says and looks over to give Maia the evils. I bet she kicked him under the table. Or as Clary would say she scratched him with her 'werewolf nails'. She grows them so long that the look like they could be werewolf nails.

"What's Clace?" I ask and look around everyone at the table. Everyone refuses to make eye contact with me. I look to my side and see Clary slowly sinking down in her chair. I pin Jordan with a look. They know I hate making Clary uncomfortable and this is obviously making her uncomfortable. "Kyle, what is Clace?" I look at him with my 'tell me know' glare, as Clary calls it, but he just shakes his head. "Lewis?". I try Simon but I know its no use. Izzy would have his balls if he tells me. As I suspected he looks down and then at Izzy. I slowly shake my head and look towards my other best friend. The last resort, if he doesn't tell me I know the only person who would tell me would be Clary. "Fray?" I ask but he looks away as well. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to growl out the next word. "Anyone?" I look towards Clary and hope that she will tell me.

She signs and looks towards Jordan, sending him evils no doubt by the way he's slowly folding in on himself. She turns towards me and looks at me with eyes that say 'don't say anything after I've told you this that could be suspicious, I have enough on my case already'. And me being top best friend I know all of this from eye contact. "Clace is the ship name they have for us. They think that were going to end up together but like I've already told them. Nothing has or will ever happen between us because we're best friends." I hear her voice waver on the 'nothing has' part of her speech and wonder if she knows about our night together at the wedding, I know right now it's the only thing rushing through my mind.

Within a second though I burst out laughing. "A ship name… for me and Red… Oh my god… I can't breathe." I say out between my breaths of laughter, all the while trying to hide my feelings on the inside so no one knows. "You guys do know that Clary is like a sister to me right?" The words taste like poison on my tongue and I avoid eye contact between Clary and Jon. Clary because I know she'd see in my eyes that I'm lying and Jon so I don't see the sympathetic look that he will have in his eyes. I glance towards Clary and see that she's looking towards Jon a small crease of confusion between her brows. In an instant it's gone and she turns towards me. I avert my eyes so it doesn't look like I was watching her and she hits me in the arm.

"We get to see Coldplay tonight." She grins up to me and I remember the gift momma Fray gave to us and Grin back to her. "The show starts at 7 do you want to come back to here before for dinner or shall we order a pizza in?" She asks looking excited, not caring about our other friends being too excited about Coldplay.

"Let's stay at home. We can have a Coldplay session where we just lazy around eating pizza and waiting for it to start?" I suggest. No way I can bring her here and not end up wanting it to be a date and blurting out all my feelings.

"That's a brilliant idea we'll do that! Start about 3:30? That way we can get about two and a half albums done before we have to leave?" She says practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, I'll drive us on my bike then shall I?" I asks trying to hold in my laugher. She grins up to me, I know how much she love my bike, that's why I asked. She's slowly leans towards me and asks me with her eyes to bend down too, I do and she leans over to whisper in my ear. I have to hold back the shiver that her closeness brings. And then another when her breath fans across my neck.

"Can we go to that place again and can you show me how to ride it again? I want to be able to tell my mom that I can ride one before I can nag her to buy me one." She pulls away after asking and gives me the puppy dog eyes. I really can't resit them, the thought causes me to chuckle. I look into her eyes and lean down slightly to talk to her, forgetting completely about everyone else at the table. It's nothing unusual. We normally do this every time we're out with our friends.

"Yeah of course I'll take you. We had fun last time if I remember correctly." My grin must be breaking my face how big it remembering Clary's failed attempt at wheeling my bike a few weeks ago. I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth and agree to go to the place before I take us home after the concert.

I get to Clary's room at 3:30 and we spend the afternoon singing Coldplay songs and jumping up and down on her floor. I'd say dancing but she would disagree. When 'Fix You' came on I couldn't help but bow in the middle, hold my hand out to Clary and ask, "May we dance?" I hope she doesn't see the hope in my eyes but then she places her hand in mine and replies "We may." Which makes me laugh remembering the line from the end of frozen that she had on when I first came into the room. She knew how much I liked the film and also knew that I would tell our friends that she still sleeps with 'Mr. Blanket' when we have thunderstorms.

I place one hand on her waist and she places hers on my shoulder. I intertwine our fingers and hold them out to the side and above us. I can't help after a few minutes pulling her against my chest. I let out a little sigh and try to commit this moment to my memory, moments like this are what help me to function and act normal around her, as long as I can get these moments everything should be fine.

Clary places her head on my chest and releases a small sigh. I lay my head against hers and have to resist the urge to kiss her hair. The song changes but all I can think about is 'I finally have my girl in my arms' and I never ever want to let her go. I unconsciously pull her closer to me but I don't think she notices as she tightens her hold on the front of my shirt. I gently place my lips against her head and kiss it. Hoping that she doesn't feel it. She doesn't stiffen or pull away so my secret kisses remain secret. The song changes again and I just carry on holding her. My hands spread across her small back.

I forget how tiny Clary is when I don't have her in my arms. It's why she makes such a good cheerleader, and vice-captain of the team. Izzy being the captain. I start to think about her cheering at all our games and think back to the time two years ago when she had a fight with coach about running on to the field when she seen that I had been knocked off my feet and had to be taken off on a stretcher because I'd badly sprained my ankle.

 _"I don't care if I'm not legally family! I need to be with him! You don't understand coach!" She screamed at him_

 _"I don't care Little Fray." The coach used the nickname that all the teachers had for Clary. "Jace isn't your brother Jonathan is. If he was injured I'd allow you back in the room with him, but since its Jace and you are not his family I suggest that you take your tiny toosh and go back to the cheer team." He says and goes to turn away but our little fire ball escapes out of her cage and lift her hand and points it towards coach's chest._

 _"No! You listen Coach!" she makes coach sound like a curse. "I will be going back there with Jace and if anyone else complains you tell them that if they want to keep their little friend," She holds out her pinkie, "And their friends then they will leave me alone and nothing bad will happen to their friends. You understand now?" She asks coach using her sickly sweet voice whose colour has drained from his face._

 _"Of… of course Clary go on through." He says and slowly lowers his clipboard to cover his 'Little friend'. I struggle to hold back my laughter as Clary smiles and runs towards me and tells the men carrying the stretcher that we can go now._

A smile pulls on my face from the memory. I listen to the music and realise that one of my favourites is playing 'Yellow' I hum some of the words and move my hands slightly down towards Clary's hips. She must be lost in the music because she doesn't realise.

"Clary! Jace" I heard Jocelyn call and loose go of Clary. Breaking whatever music induced spell we were under. "You're going to be late for your concert!" The feeling of peace is gone and there is undeniable tension around Clary and I that night. We don't speak getting ready to go to the concert. Clary doesn't attempt to make conversation and neither do I. They only time I speak to her is to ask if she wants to go on my shoulders to see. We don't speak after that. We don't go on my motorbike like we planned we just leave the concert and go home. As I'm making my way towards my bedroom in Clary's house I think back to the moments in Clary's bedroom and back even further to the night that is slowly piecing together in my mind.

Clary and I definitely had sex the night of her mother's wedding. But I'm not sure Clary knows. She acted a little weird around me the day after but when we woke up the next day, after our almost kiss in the living room before her and Seb called it quits. I don't want to be the one to remind Clary about it. I will keep the secret bottled up and not tell her until I can blame it on something else. Maybe if we have a party next week we can get drunk and blame mentioning it on that, we handle our drink better than our other friends so we'll be the ones awake whilst everyone else is passed out drunk. Then I think back and remember the look in Clary's eyes the morning after the wedding and realise that she probably knows but doesn't want to bring it up.

I'll respect her wishes and not bring it up yet. But one day I'll have to. I can't keep this a secret, especially from my best friend.

GOD I'M SCREWED! Was the last thought that I had before my head hit the pillow and I was instantly asleep.

 _ **Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I've not had much chance to write these last few days with college being stressful, but on the plus side I've almost finished! Woohoo! More time to write!**_

 _ **Anyway than you to 'Guest' who suggested Jace's POV! It was a great help and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

 _ **And cheshire15 I promise that they find out soon! I'm just going to try and build suspense and make it more amazing when they do find out.**_

 _ **Please again REVIEW! I really appreciate every single one of one of you who review and take your time out of your days to read my story! I'm rambling I'm sorry! Please Review!**_

 _ **Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It's been Two months since my mother's wedding. Two months since Sebastian and I called it quits. Two months since Jace and I slept together. Almost two months that I've been avoiding being alone with him. It's so hard and takes up so much of my time. We've all started back to school, our last year. Sebastian came back a week before school started. We've talked and he seems fine with just being friends. Everyone is acting the way that they normally do. Jace and I are still planning on going to college in California and we are in the process of filling out our applications. In school most of my classes are either with Jace or Jon. I'm always with Izzy and Simon, but with them I always feel like a third wheel. Jace still doesn't know that we slept together, and I want to keep it that way. I think. I talk myself out of doing it and then talk myself back into doing it more than I do anything else.

I wake up the day before Jon's birthday and instantly feel dizzy and sick. Not the sick feeling like I'm actually going to be sick but the kind of sick where if you eat anything you know you're going to bring it all back up half hour later. I think it may be to do with the fact that tomorrow I'm was planning to tell Jace about the wedding night. I've put it off for so long that I'm really nervous to tell him. I sigh, get up and head to the shower to get ready for a new day. The shower doesn't help with my sick feeling so I just go down stairs and have a glass of water and take some paracetamol. It helps a little bit. I sit down on the stool and my mother walks in the kitchen.

"Good morning princess." She says and kisses me on the head. "How'd you sleep?" she asks busying herself at the coffee pot.

"I slept great thanks mom. How did you sleep?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders in a 'can't complain'' way. "Are you going to the studio today?" I ask and she nods her head then pulls her coffee up to her mouth. "Done any new paintings?" I ask

"I've done a lovely one of you and Jace for a late birthday present for you. Well I say one I've done it twice, once for you and once for Jace. Sort of a way to say sorry for missing your birthday. And yes I know that I already bought you both something but I still wanted to do something personal for you both." She says when she sees me opening my mouth to tell her that she's already bought us.

"Ok, where did you get a photo of us from?" I ask trying to think back to when we had photos taken together.

"Oh it wasn't just you and Jace when the photo was being taken. The photographer sent over the photos a few weeks back and he took a lovely close up of you and Jace when you were not concentrating and I thought it would be nicer to have it on canvas than to have just a photo print out of it." She says walking towards me and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Is your brother up? Go check for me will you?"

I agree and make my way upstairs and bang on Jon's door. "Jon are you up? Come on its Friday! Last day of school before the weekend!" He grunts his response. "If you're not up then I'm going to come in and tip freezing cold water over you."

He shout "I'm up! I'm up, I promise! I'll be ten minutes. Call Izzy and Jace and see if they want lifts." I laugh and leave to go call our friends.

10 minutes later Jace, Izzy and Simon are outside our house waiting for their lift. Alec stayed at Magnus' house and is staying there for a few days and Sebastian hasn't had a lift with us this year to school. "Ok everyone ready?" I ask as Jon walks out the front door. "Are we going in my car or yours Jon?" He points his hand to mine so I walk to the car and get in the driver's seat. Jon, Simon and Izzy sit in the back and Jace gets up the front with me. I pull off and make my way to school. No one speaks during the car ride, everyone still half asleep from the early morning wake up.

We get to school and everyone walks towards our English class, Jon's class is across the hall from us so we all walk the same way. I get in my English class and sit in my usual seat, 3 from the back 2 from the front, and Jace sits next to me, Simon and Izzy in front of us.

"So Fireball what have you got your brother for his birthday?" Jace asks.

"I've done what he asked for and drew the photo of us all from the wedding reception onto some canvas so he can have it in his bed room when he goes away to college." I say back to him. "Oh by the way my mother's drawing us something for our birthday. I know what it is but I haven't seen it so I'm not going to tell you what it is. Mom said it should be done soon thought so well have them."

"Oh ok, but she already bought us things for our birthday?" He says confused like I was this morning. I look over at him and it's the first time that I take in what he looks like. He's dressed in skinny black jeans, a white top so tight that you can see his muscles through the t-shirt, his black vans and his leather Jacket. Come to think of it we have very similar outfits on today. I have my black leggings on with a white t-shirt that falls to just below my bum, my black and white vans and a leather jacket.

"How come I've only now noticed that you copy my dress style?" I ask Jace. He looks down at his outfit and back at me and looks down at my outfit. He looks at me and grins.

"Well like I said at the wedding fireball. We're both very hot people. Hot people tend to dress similar so we can identify with each other" He says and sends a wink my way. I laugh at him, then the feeling of being sick comes back to me. I groan and clutch my stomach and place my head on the desk. "Shit Clary are you ok?" Jace asks rubbing my back.

"Oh god no." I say and jump off from my seat just as the teacher is walking in and run to the girl's bathroom. I hear someone running behind me but don't bother to look back. I know its Jace. I get to the girls bathroom and quickly head into a stall and throw up the contents of my stomach. Well what little there is in there. I feel Jace behind me rubbing my back up and down, my hair bunched in his hand as I be sick and dry heave into the toilet.

"Shit Clary, are you ok what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" Jace asks me as soon as I finish heaving into the toilet and flush it.

"I haven't eaten anything." I sigh and decide it will be best to tell him everything. "I felt sick when I woke up this morning but thought it would be ok. I felt fine after I took some paracetamol it just came onto me just now I don't even know why." I say rubbing my hands into my eyes. Jace continues to rub my back and hold my hair. Jace gets up of the floor and pulls me up walking us both over to the sink. I run some cold water into my hands and splash it on my face. I use some tissue that Jace got me to wipe my face clean.

"Come here." Jace says and holds his arms open for me to walk into. I do with no hesitation. "Do you have the stomach flu or something? Is it contagious do I need to run to the nurse and have my flu shot?" Jace asks making me laugh. I laugh and then start to cry. Jace notices and pulls me closer to his chest. "Shh Clary its ok, its ok. You can cry with me here. I promise I won't let you go." We stand like that for about 5 minutes until I calm down. Jace is still whispering soothing noises into my ear and rubbing my back. I push back off him and walk to the mirror to sort out my make up.

"Thanks for being here Jace." I say when I see him walk up behind me. I turn towards him, he grabs a piece of my hair and tucks in behind my ear.

"Anything for you, my Clary." He says. I blush and look down at my hands. "Come on, we better get to class, the teacher probably has a few choice words for us. You should have seen his face when you run out past him, and then when I ran after you. Ha it was hysterical. Come on, we are going to get in trouble." He reaches down and links his hand with mine. I blush again and we make our way back to Mr. Jenkins class. When we get outside Jace drops my hand and knocks on his door. I try not to shiver from the cold rushing to my hand from the loss of heat because Jace dropped it.

Mr. Jenkins looks up from his desk and sees that it's us. He walks over to the door and opens it and walks out, shutting the door behind him. I see Izzy and Si look over to us worried looks etched onto their faces. I give them both a slight smile and turn back to our teacher. "And what do you think you two were doing running out of my classroom before lesson even started?" He questions hands on his hips. I have to hold in my laugh. You see Mr. Jenkins is not an intimidating man and standing like he is just makes it worse. He is about 5 foot 5, shorter than Jace but 3 inches taller than me, with fading brown hair, more grey than brown. He is very slim build and looks like you could snap him in half with a strong wind. He has glasses and they sit lopsided on his nose.

"Mr. Jenkins sir, the thing is I had to leave the class room or I would have ended up emptying the contents of my stomach all over your lovely clean English class room floor. I would have thought you would have understood that I don't want to get any mess all over your floor and ruin the class for the other students." I say to him fluttering my eye lashes and acting all innocent. He melts at me, I know I'm one of his favourite students.

"Ok that explains Miss. Fray. But Mr. Herondale that doesn't explain your absence?" He says tapping his foot, arms folded across his chest, looking at Jace. Jace looks at me as if to say help me. Mr. Jenkins doesn't actually like Jace, for a good reason. Jace is always cocky when he's in his classroom and doesn't care that it pisses him of. Jace also then laughs in his face when he gets one of the highest marks in the class, even though he never pays attention. I take pity on him and explain Jace's absence as well.

"You see Mr. Jenkins. Jace and I have been best friends for over 14 years. Jace has always acted as a big brother to me and when he seen me running out of the class room he panicked and followed me to make sure that I was ok. He always has my best interests at heart." I say to him. He blinks at us and then agrees and tells me to go home.

"And Mr. Herondale?" He asks Jace.

"Um… yes sir?" Jace asks confused.

"You drive Clary home and make sure that her mother knows why she's home. I will inform the head office about both of your absences today. But I expect you both back in Monday." He lets us into the classroom to grab our bags and we leave the class room. I text Jon and Izzy to tell them what's happened and that Jace has been told to take me home, I also tell Jon that we'll be back up later this afternoon after school finishes to pick up him, Simon and Isabelle.

I give Jace my car keys and climb into the passenger seat and buckle myself in whilst Jace walks around the car to the other side. He climbs in and looks towards me. "You ok Red?" he asks and reaches over and grasps my hands. I jump at the unexpected contact. My eyes water and I blink to take back the tears.

"Yeah." I say but my voice breaks. I cough and try again. "Yeah I'm ok. I think." I say and turn to look out the window. I take a deep, steadying breath and turn to look back at him. I smile and say, "I'm fine I promise. I probably ate something bad last night before bed. You know what I'm like I probably didn't cook the chicken right or something." I say and look back out the window.

"Hey," He says and I feel him turn fully towards me and grab my chin, pulling my head towards him so our eyes lock. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He asks, I nod my head. Well as best that I can when he's still holding my chin. "Good. Now shall we go home and order some pizza and watch horror movies all day?" I smile a genuine smile and nod my head. He smiles back to me then surprises me and pulls me across the seats and hugs me tight. I can feel the tears slowly slipping back into my eyes. I take a deep breath and pull away.

"So what movie do you want to watch first? We could watch all the screams or all the Saws or maybe even all the child's play slash Chuckie's?" I say and I can feel my excitement grow as Jace starts the car and we move off towards our house. Jace laughs at me and we pull up to the house a few minutes later, deciding that were going to watch all the Saws and then make our way back to the school for Jon, Izzy and Simon.

 _ **Okay guys! Here is a new chapter! Soon all will be revealed and we shall be watching the outcome of the incident. Well reading, but you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Just going to put this out there in case people didn't know.**_  
 _ **Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Sebastian are all 17 although Jace and Clary are the babies and have not been 17 for long where as the others turn 18 soon.**_  
 _ **Jonathan is turning 18, Alec and Magnus are 18.**_  
 _ **Jocelyn is 36 and Luke is 38.**_

 _ **Okay now please review guys! Your reviews encourage me to write and the more reviews I have the more writing I do.**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Clary what happened? Jon told me after you left for home that you were sick. Why didn't you tell me when you were leaving the classroom? I was worried sick about you!" Izzy says as she hugs me from behind, my car seat between us.

"Iz, your chocking me!" I manage to get out and she loosens her grip. "I was feeling sick this morning but I came in and then I was sick in school and Jace followed me out and then Mr Jenkins sent me home and sent Jace with me to look after me." I say and Jon and Simon climb in beside Izzy.

"You could be coming on your per…" Izzy starts but doesn't get to finish because I cut in, trying to save myself from a ton of embarrassment.

"That's something I do not want to talk about with boys in the car. Thank you very much Isabelle!" I shout as loud as I can hoping to drown her out. My period is defiantly something I do not want to talk about when there are other people present. I hear Jon snicker from the back seat, I turn and glare at him and he pales and hold his hands up in surrender. "Let's just go so I can put my pyjamas on please." I say and turn to Jace who nods his head and starts the car.

JPOV

"Guys where is everyone going. Speak now or forever hold your peace." I say and hear everyone mumble a reply simply saying home. It's kind of a small thing between us, home is Clary and Jon's house. The house is Izzy's and if were having a party we go to 'The Mansion' otherwise known as the Herondale household.

I put my foot down slightly as I see Clary looking slightly paler in the passenger seat.

"Jace can you go a bit faster please. I really don't think those Pizzas are agreeing with me." She says and hold her stomach with one hand the other covering her mouth. "Actually pull over when you can please." She says and goes even paler. I put my foot down. I know there is a place I can pull into a minute up the road. At this speed we'll be there in 20 seconds.

"We'll be there soon Clary don't be sick in the car please. You won't be the one who needs to clean it up." In the time it takes me to tell her that we pull up into a safe spot on the road to her house. She's out of the car and running towards my side where there is grass faster than I can unbuckle my seat belt. "Guys stay in here. I'll go out with her." I say to the others turning so they can see the sincerity in my eyes. They all nod and agree to stay where they are.

I quickly jump out of the car and walk towards where Clary is bent over hands on her knees. I walk towards her and put my hand on her back, rubbing up and down in a comforting gesture. I bunch her hair into my hands and pray that she be better soon. "You ok Clary?" I ask when she stops being sick, she still has her hands on her knees.

"God I really wish you would stop seeing me like this. I hate being ill in front of people." She says getting up and pulling a tissue from her back pocket using it to wipe her mouth. As soon as she's done that I pull her to my chest.

"I'm glad you do it in front of me. Then I know when your ill and can take care of you." I mumble into her hair. She pulls me closer wrapping her arms around my middle her head leaning where my heart is. I really hope she doesn't notice how my heart beat speeds up when she lays her head there. "Do we need to take you to the doctors Clare? Are you really ok?" I ask worried about her.

"I'll be ok. I think I just have an upset stomach. It doesn't seem to want to keep anything down." She sounds like she's going to cry again so I pull her tighter to my chest.

"Hey Red," I use her nickname trying to lighten up the conversation. "You're going to be ok. Remember I'm always here no matter what. Hey don't cry in the street." I say as I feel her shoulders start to shake. "Come on dry your eyes. When we get home me and you, we'll go have a lay down and I promise you can cry as much as you want there, no judging at all from me. I may even join you. I haven't had a good cry in a while." She giggles into my chest and I lean down kissing the top of her head. Forgetting that we have an audience in the car.

"Ok. I'm ready let's get home." She says pulling away and smiling at me. "And Jace," She looks to me from where she is in front of the car walking to the passenger side. I incline my head and she smiles wider. "Thank you. For always being there." She starts walking again heading to her side of the car.

"No problem." I say and silently add on the end, 'I'll always be here for you, even when you're with other people I'll always be here." And climb into the car after huffing to myself.

"Clary are you ok?" Jon asks from the back, being the worried big brother he is. "What's wrong do you have stomach flu?" He questions, the look on his face clearly shows the worry and want to pull his baby sister into his arms and keep her safe from everything.

"No Jon. I don't have the stomach flu." She says still pale playing with her hair, braiding and un-braiding a section at the side of her head.

"How do you know it's not? Do you have something else? What is it? Is it contagious?" He questions. I can see her grip on the door handle tightening.

"Jon leave it yeah." I say to him and meet his eyes in the mirror. He looks towards me and nods his head. I look over to Clary and she's clutching her stomach. She turns her head to me slightly and mouths 'Thank you' I nod towards her. Soon we pull up towards their house and everyone jumps out except for Clary. I look towards everyone and see that they are all looking at me. I sigh and say "Go on in guys, we'll be in soon." I then turn and make my way towards the passenger side of the car.

I open the door but Clary doesn't even notice. "Hey." I say and reach in to take hold of her hand. She jumps and looks up to see it's me and lets out a breath of what I assume to be relief. Relief I'm not some mugger trying to steal her out of her parked car on her driveway. "Hey Clare," I reach in and unbuckle her seat belt pulling her legs out of the car. "Do you want me to carry you into the house? I can princess carry you or you could have a piggy-back ride?" At this she smiles and holds her hands out for me to pull her out. I laugh, "Princess carrying it is." And pull her into my arms, my right arm under her knees my left arm supporting her back, her arms wrap around my neck. She turns her head into my shoulder and lays it down. "You're going to have to kick the door shut, I don't want to risk dropping you on your butt." At this she laughs and kicks the car door shut.

I carry her up the steps and push open the front door. As I'm walking through Jon, Izzy and Simon all turn towards me and Clary, her head still resting against my shoulder. "I'm just gonna take her upstairs." I mumble avoiding eye contact with Jon as I walk through the green living room towards the stairs. As I'm walking us towards the stairs I hear Jon shouting about coming up to check on us in 10 minutes at this I stop and turn and to my surprise both Clary and I both shout out to him 'Shut up Jon!' I look to her and see her laughing I laugh as well. I can hear the rest of the laughing too as I push open Clary's door and walk in kicking off my shoes as I walk then placing Clary down on her bed and pulling her shoes off. I walk around the bed and climb in on the other side.

The orange sheets wrap around both me and Clary as I pull her towards me. She lays her head on my chest. Her hair fanning around her covering my chest in the red flames. I run my hands through her hair. After a few minutes she tangles her legs with mine and splays her hand flat against my chest.

"Jace." She says sounding concerned about something. My hand continues to run through her smooth red hair that I love so much. "Jace." She says again after a few seconds.

"Yeah, sorry I was distracted, what did you say? Or want to say?" I ask my hands twirling a bit of hair around and between my fingers.

"Jace, I… I don't know what's wrong with me. Can I just lay here with you, like this? And just be. No worrying about anything. Not caring about anything until my mom comes home? I just want to lay with her but she's not here so can I just lay with you for a while?" She asks. She seems to think that I wouldn't do it even if her mother was there. I tell her just that.

"Clary, you're my best friend. You're ill and upset. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and well again. If that means laying here and being a human pillow, then that is what I shall become." At this she giggles. I can't help the smile that adorns my lips whenever she giggles, whether I cause it or not. "I hate seeing you ill Clary, when we were younger and we had the chicken pox, I wanted so badly to beat Jon up because he was the one who caught them first and we caught it off him. It hurt me to see you all hurt and itching. Even though I was in exactly the same position as you with the damn itchy spots. I did everything I could then and I will do everything I can now in order to keep you safe and from harm and knowing that you are ill and we don't know why or how to stop it, it's killing me. I hate not knowing how to make you better but if all you want is to sit here and cuddle then that is what we will do."

I feel her shoulders shaking underneath my hands, they are continuously playing with her hair. "Hey Clare, don't cry please don't cry." I say pulling her closer and slightly rocking her.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says still crying. I have no idea what she's apologising for.

"Clary its ok there is no need to apologise for anything ok. You stay here in my arms and cry if that's what you want to do. I'll hold you whilst you cry. You're not alone Clary I will never leave you alone. I hope you know that. You are my best friend." I still have her tightly in my arms rocking her back and forth trying to stop her crying or just comforting her as best as I can.

"Jace you don't understand…" she mumbles into my chest then dissolves into a fit of more tears and hiccups.

"Shh, Clary don't worry about anything. Whatever you are apologising for I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive." Her crying has settled down a bit. I think she may be drifting off to sleep. "Shh Clary, Its ok, its ok. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise. I promise." I say stroking her hair. I keep whispering soothing words into her ear as she's falling asleep.

Before she's fully asleep she whispers 'I'm so sorry for ruining your life Jace' but before I can ask her what she means she is sleeping. Asleep peacefully in my arms. Exactly where I always want her to be. The only problem now is figuring out what she means by 'ruining my life'. What has she done that could possibly ruin my life.

 _ **So I've had a lot of reviews in the last week, and I really appreciate them. They have helped me with my want to write. I'm sorry if what I am writing isn't what some people were hoping for. I thought it might be obvious that this is they way my story is going. The incident, the night of the wedding, which caused perfection... I understand if people no longer want to read my story because of the way its heading but I'm not changing the direction I originally wanted my story to go and for this, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Anyway! To the people who want to continue with my story, I'm so grateful for all your favourites, follows and reviews! It makes my day when I check my story and see that I've had more reviews/follows/favourites. Thank you all for sticking this out with me! I have a feeling the next chapter may be more of a filler for the chapter I want after it but I want to give you a little insight into Jon's mind.**_

 _ **Until then fellow TMI lovers! Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Jace POV

I spend about 20 minutes just led there wondering what the heck she meant, continuously running my fingers though her hair, when Jon walks in. I tell him to be quite by raising a finger to my mouth. He quietly creeps around the side of the bed that I'm led on and bends down to be level with his sister's face. He brushes her hair away from her face and sees her tear marks down her face. She didn't get the chance to wipe them this time, she fell straight to sleep.

"Why has she been crying?" Jon whisper shout at me. You can hear the anger in his voice. Anger directed towards me because his sister was crying, anger because his sister took comfort from me instead of him and anger that his sister was ill and we didn't know why. We both shared anger for the last one. We both wanted to know why she was ill and how we could make it better.

"She got upset and burst into tears. She kept saying she was sorry, then before she fell asleep she said she was sorry for ruining my life. I have no idea what she was talking about. I do think she may be coming down with the flu or something. She does feel quite warm, but that could be because were under the blanket." I say to him and start twirling a few strands of hair around and around my fingers again. I am obsessed with her hair.

"Can you stay with her a bit longer? Mom will be home soon and then she'll want to wake her up and talk to her maybe give her some medicine to make her feel better. I hope she's better by tomorrow. She would hate to miss a party." He says.

"Yeah I'll stay with her. I promised her I would anyway. Although I may take a nap whilst I'm here. I'm feeling awful tired." I say hoping he takes the hint. He does, he gets up and readies his self to leave.

"Jace?" he says and I mumble yeah whilst settling myself against the pillows. "Thanks for looking after her. You should really tell her, you know, how you feel." He says and goes to walk away. Before he's out the door I call back to him.

"When you tell Seb I'll tell her deal?" He laughs but nods his head yes to the deal and leaves the room. I quickly bend my head and plant a kiss on the top of Clary's she mumbles and tightens her grip onto my chest. "I love you Clary." I whisper to the half comatose girl. Again she mumbles but this time she burrows her head into my chest. One. Two. Three breaths later and I've joined her in a comatose state.

Jon POV

Seeing my little sister ill is one of the most horrible things that I ever have to see. Knowing that there is nothing that I can do for her and that she only wants Jace or our mom breaks my heart a bit. There was a time where she would only let herself be comforted by me or Jace. Then she started puberty and only wanted mom but as she's growing older she wants to be comforted by Jace as well. She will take comfort from me when I'm giving it but will not outright ask for it.

Sometimes I wish we were all five years old again, not worrying about who we should be going out with or telling people that we have been in love with them for months or, in Jace and Clary's case, years. If they don't end up together soon I'm going to lock them in the house and not let them out until they are together. They are perfect for each other.

Speaking of perfect for each other. I need to phone Sebastian. I quickly grab my phone and walk into the kitchen leaving Izzy and Simon on the couch watching TV. I walk to the fridge grab a coke and stand at the island in the middle of the room.

Looking down at my phone I scroll through my contracts until I find his name. I smile. Clary must have gotten hold of my phone at some point during the last few days and added hearts to the end of his name. I quickly hit call. Now there's no going back.

"Hey Jon. How are you?" Seb answers the phone. My heart flutters at the sound of his voice.

"He…Hey Seb. Umm. I was… um I was wondering if maybe you would, umm, like to go to the movies with me. Just us." I add in the end, cursing myself for stuttering. I feel the beads of sweat start to form on the top of my forehead so I reach for some kitchen roll and wipe it off.

"Like… Like on a date?" Seb asks. I can hear the shock in his voice. I haven't told anyone other than my close friends, although he would be considered one of my close friends I just didn't know how to tell him.

"Yeah. Like a date. Unless you don't want to. I don't want to do something that would make you uncomfortable." I quickly say down the phone hoping not to sound like I'm coming on to strong. I don't want him to reject me.

"I'd love to." He responds but it doesn't register in my head for a few seconds. "Jon, are you still there?" He asks after I've been quiet for about 30 seconds.

"You will?" I manage to breathe out.

"Of course I will. Jon I'm not sure when you decided to come out as gay or bisexual whatever you are, but I would love to go on a date with you." It takes all I have not to scream like a girl and go and run to Izzy and gossip about this. Instead I speak to Seb.

"Great! How about tonight? We could go and see that new movie out with that boy from 'Teen Wolf'?" I question hoping he'll say yes. I hope the excitement isn't too evident in my voice, I'm trying to play it cool.

"The Maze Runner? Yeah I'd love to go and see that movie. What time would you say about 6:30?" He questions. I hear him typing on his computer. "The movie starts at 7:15 that would give us enough time to get there." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah Seb that would be great. I'll pick you up from yours ok. See you soon. Good bye." We both say our good byes and hang up as soon as I'm sure I'm off the phone I run into the living room interrupting a Sizzy kiss by jumping on the arm of the couch.

"Izzy! He said yes! I have a date with Sebastian in," I look towards the clock. "Damn in an hour and half. Izzy help me get ready!" I say grabbing her arm and pulling her off the couch in turn she grabs Simon and all three of us end up in my bedroom. "Pick me some decent clothes, I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked just put them by the door and then shut it and then I'll come out and show you and you can decide on changes. No getting up to anything on my bed please." I say and quickly grab a towel and quickly make my way into my bathroom. I'm showered and dressed in half hour then as soon as I get out Izzy pounces on me styling my hair just right getting the shoes that would go perfect with the outfit.

As soon as we are done I look at the time and see that its 6:15, I jump out of my seat and quickly make my way down the stairs. As I'm walking down, Izzy and Simon behind me, my mother walks through the door.

"Oh you look lovely where are you going?" She asks me looking up and down at my outfit.

"I have a date with Sebastian. I'm leaving to pick him up now." I say and reach for my keys from the key bowl. I turn around remembering that I need to tell my mom about Clary being ill. "Oh mom, Clary isn't very well. She got sent home from school today, Jace got sent home too, too look after her. They're both upstairs. She was sick again when they came to pick us up so Jace took her upstairs for a lie down and they've both fallen asleep in Clary's room. Ok I have to go now see you later." I shout blowing kisses to everyone and shutting the door making my way to my car for my date.

I don't think I have ever been so excited. Definitely not when I was going on a date with someone else but Seb is different. I have feelings for him. This was going to be amazing.

 _ **Okay guys! Short one I know but I just wanted to get this small Jon POV in there somewhere and this is the best place for it to be.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Clary POV.

"Clary, Jace." I hear the soft voice of my mother coming from somewhere in the room. I groan and push my head deeper into Jace's chest. I hear him grunt and feel his arms tighten around my waist. "Hey sweet-peas you both need to get up otherwise you won't sleep tonight. And I need to speak to Clary alone. Please Jace."

I feel Jace stretch from my side and lean down to whisper in my ear. "Clare, you need to let go of my now. I need to leave so you can speak to your mom. You wanted that earlier." He says. I must be still half asleep because my brain doesn't even process what comes out.

"Yeah but that was until I got comfortable cuddled in bed with you. Now I'd rather stay like this, cause you're warm and she will be cold." I mumble tightening my hold on him. I feel rather than hear him laugh as my mother shouts 'Hey' from beside me. "Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up." I mumble unwinding myself from Jace. I didn't realise that I had tangled my legs with his as well. This made me blush as I quickly sat up facing my mother not him.

"I'm just going to go down stairs and sit with Jon when you're finished we can watch films." He says before he closes the door.

"Oh Jace! Jon isn't here, he went out on a date with Sebastian. But I'll tell you what you can do for me. Isabelle and Simon are here can you three go into the kitchen get the potatoes and carrots out of the cupboard and start peeling them for me." Don't give me that face Jace! You do know how to peel a vegetable as well so don't try that one either!" She says before Jace even fully opens his mouth. He sighs running his hand through his hair and walking off towards the stairs.

"Izzy, Simon! Stop sucking face you have to help me in the kitchen get dinner ready." He calls walking down the stairs. I laugh and turn towards my mother who is looking towards me anxiously.

"Mom?" I question unsure why she's looking at me that way. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure honey. That why I came in to speak to you. I… Um I have noticed that you haven't needed… Umm. Clary," She sighs into her hands. "You have to realise that this is just as embarrassing for me to ask you as it is for you to answer. I know you are seventeen and as you know I can't actually judge you if you were because I was in the same position with Jonathan, but the thing is Clary I need you to tell me if you are?" She finishes looking into my eyes, the questioning look clearly displayed on her face.

"If I am what mom? I don't understand." I ask worry in my voice. What if she worked out what I did earlier in the car?

FLASHBACK

"You could be coming on your per…" Izzy starts but doesn't get to finish because I cut in, trying to save myself from a ton of embarrassment.

"That's something I do not want to talk about with boys in the car. Thank you very much Isabelle! Let's just go so I can put my pyjamas on please." I say and turn to Jace who nods his head and starts the car. I start running things through my head.

Crap my period. Crap, crap, crap! When was the last time I had a period… the week before the wedding… which was two months ago. Shit! Did we not use protection? Shit! Shit! Shit! I could be pregnant. My hand involuntary move to clutch my stomach. I hope everyone just assumes that it's because I'm feeling sick. How could I be so stupid to not notice that my monthly visit hasn't been?

"Jace can you go a bit faster please. I really don't think those Pizzas are agreeing with me. Actually pull over when you can please." I say feeling the pull in my stomach telling me that I'm going to be sick any second.

"We'll be there soon Clary don't be sick in the car please. You won't be the one who needs to clean it up." As soon as Jace finishes his sentence I'm out of the car and hunched over on the side of the road heaving my dinner up.

"You ok Clary?" Jace asks his hand rubbing my back, my hair in his other hand.

"God I really wish you would stop seeing me like this. I hate being ill in front of people." I mutter out. It can't be appealing to see someone who has a crush on you bringing up their dinner. I take out a napkin and wipe my mouth. As soon as I finish Jace pulls me to his chest.

"I'm glad you do it in front of me. Then I know when your ill and can take care of you. Do we need to take you to the doctors Clare? Are you really ok?" He asks and I pale, thankful that my face is hidden in his chest.

"I'll be ok. I think I just have an upset stomach. It doesn't seem to want to keep anything down." I mutter back half-heartedly. Hopefully he will put it down to me being ill.

"Hey Red, You're going to be ok. Remember I'm always here no matter what. ." My shoulders start to shake and I know he feel it. "Hey don't cry in the street. Come on dry your eyes. When we get home me and you, we'll go have a lay down and I promise you can cry as much as you want there, no judging at all from me. I may even join you. I haven't had a good cry in a while." I laugh at this and pull away ready to get back into the car.

"Ok. I'm ready let's get home. And Jace, Thank you. For always being there." I tell him this whilst walking around the car.

"No problem." Jace says with a smile. I think he mutters something but I ignore it and get in the car the same time he does.

"Clary are you ok? What's wrong do you have stomach flu?" Jon asks as soon as I get back into the car. Instantly I remember the reason why I'm ill. The small smile I had on my face a few seconds ago drops.

"No Jon. I don't have the stomach flu." I say then blank everyone out. I hear Jace in the background telling Jon to 'leave it' and turn towards him and mouth a thank you in his direction. He smiles at me and starts the drive again.

I hear people speaking but it sounds like I'm listening from underneath the sea, thousands of feet under the sea. What feels like hours later I feel someone touch my hands and I jump at the contact.

"Hey Clare," Jace says as he reaches in and unbuckle my seat belt pulling my legs out of the car at the same time. "Do you want me to carry you into the house? I can princess carry you or you could have a piggy-back ride?" I can't help but smile at the though and I stick my hands out to be carried the way I want to. "Princess carrying it is." He pulls me into his arms and I cuddle into his chest, my arms around his neck. "You're going to have to kick the door shut, I don't want to risk dropping you on your butt." I laugh a breathy laugh and kick the door shut, feeling the secrete heavy in my chest as I hold on to him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Clary what I've been meaning to ask you is…" She runs her hands through her hair. "Clary are you pregnant?" She lifts her head her eyes hold fear in them. Fear that I'm going to say yes. Fear that she's going to be a Grandma. Fear that I don't even have to look in a mirror to know is mirrored on my face, my eyes bugged and my whole body went stiff as soon as she asked.

"I'm not sure." I say and drop my head. "I could be. It only clicked in the car with Isabelle earlier that I haven't actually had my monthly visit since the week before the wedding." I say to her my head still hung, unable to look into her eyes afraid I'll see disappointment in them.

"Oh my baby. Come here come and give me a cuddle." She says and holds out her hands in order for me to crawl into her lap. I don't hesitate. I am on her lap her arms tightly wrapped around me holding me closer than she has in a while. "I have some tests in my bathroom, we will do one after everyone leaves ok?" She says and quickly jumps up. "Wipe your tears honey then come down stairs. I promise not to tell anyone and we can finish this conversation when we come back up later."

She leans down and plants a kiss on the top of my head and leave to walk out the door. "Mom?" I call before I even realised what I wanted to say to her. She turns back around and looks into my eyes. I don't see anger or disappointment in her eyes. All I see is worry. Worry that her daughter, her baby girl, her princess, could be carrying her first grandchild and worry that it would ruin my life. "I love you mom. Thanks for not, you know, blowing up." I say and hang my head low feeling all the disappointment that I thought she would feel pushing on my chest as my own disappointment in myself.

"Aw honey, I would never be mad at you for something like this. I can't it would be very hypocritical of me considering I was in exactly the same position as you are in now when I was your age. I just hope you tell Sebastian soon so he and your brother don't get too attached." She says. The next words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and I instantly want to take them back.

"Sebastian why would I tell him? I've never slept with Sebastian." As soon as the words are out my hand flies to my mouth. I look up and see my mother's mouth hanging open and shock written clearly all over her face.

"I just want to ask you one thing and then I promise we will leave it until everyone has gone home or to sleep. Is it ok for me to ask you one question?" She says running her hand over her face, her eyes starting to look tired and drained. I nod my head and quietly say ok and she sighs. I can tell already that she doesn't want to ask the question and she's hoping for an answer out of this question. I hope I can give her one she will like. "Do you know who the father is? You haven't been on a wild one like your brother used to have you?" She looks straight into my eyes. I know it's so she can tell if I'm lying or not, but I would never lie to my mother. I may withhold the truth but that's not lying really. Is it?

"Yes. I know who the father is. And no I haven't been on 'a wild one' I've only ever slept with one person mom! It was a one-time thing that happened a while ago and I'm not even sure he remembers it happening." I whisper the last part, my head in my hands propped up on my knees.

"Oh my baby girl." My mother says walking back into the room and pulling me in to an embrace. "Do I know who he is? Are you going to tell me? You have to tell him, even if he doesn't remember the night." She says and pulls back from me.

"You know him but I'm not going to tell you who until he knows as well. I will tell him mom but I want proof, like a scan photo or something so he doesn't think that I'm just trying to pin something on him. I don't want to seem like that type of girl mom and I need the photo to prove that." I say getting up out of bed and brushing my hair then cleaning my face with a make-up wipe.

"Oh honey do you think that he'd be like that really?" I just shake my head saying I don't know what he'd react like. "Ok well honey we'll talk more about scans and stuff after we are sure that you are pregnant, but until after dinner all of this, this conversation, is on pause ok?" I nod my head and we both make our way out of my bedroom and down stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Twice in one week! Hope you enjoy this and I know that people are starting to get fed up of Jace not knowing but I have a plan on how to get him to find out and I really want to use my idea so a few more chapters and he'll know I promise!**

 **Until next time, Please REVIEW! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

"Jace damn it stop taking my knife! I need it to cut the potatoes after I finish peeling them!" We hear Izzy moan before we get into the kitchen and both my mother and I simultaneously burst out laughing and all three of them turn around to look at us.

Jace has his signature lazy smirk in place, Izzy is scowling at Jace and Simon has carrot peelings all in his hair. I try to keep a straight face but I fail miserably and burst out laughing at Simon's expense.

"Oh my God! Simon we match!" I say almost falling on the floor in tears. Instead I lean against the counter.

"What? Guys what is the weird one talking about?" Not everyone has turned to see him but when they do they all burst out laughing as well. "What? Serious guys!"

At that moment Luke, for all intense and purposes my father, walks in from work. "Hey everyone! Simon? Why do you have carrot all in your hair?" This just makes me laugh harder. I slide down the cupboard until I'm led on the floor holding my gut I'm laughing so much.

I'm led on the floor for what feels like hours. Laughing so much that I'm clutching my stomach so tight I'm scared I may harm my baby. Shit my baby. That instantly sobers me up and I quickly get to my feet. I look over and everyone is still laughing. Simon must have joined in after he brushed all the carrot out of his hair.

"I can't believe you didn't realise that you were brushing carrot peelings through your hair!" Izzy howls in laughter, leaning against Simon. Jace is sat on the island in the middle of the room. I avert my eyes from him. Unable to keep the blood from flowing to my cheeks every time I look at him, remembering that night. The night that created my potential baby.

I look down and see that I have unintentionally wrapped my arms around my belly. With a quite gasp I lose my belly go and look up to my mother. I guess she seen the way that I looked at Jace as she's looking between us with her mouth slightly open. She looks back to me and discreetly points at Jace. My face heats up again and I hang my head.

"Oh my." My mother says, unable to hide her shock. Everyone stops laughing and looks towards her.

"You ok J?" Luke asks looking towards my mother. She still looking at me and my head is still hung not looking towards her or towards anyone else in the room.

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine. I just remembered my paintings for Jace and Clary. I'll go get them. Guys you lot go back into the living room. I'll be in now with my gifts!" She hurriedly exits the room and quickly runs up the stairs.

"That was weird. What did you guys talk about up in your room. She acted as if she'd caught you and Jace doing the deed." Izzy says making her way into the living room. Unfortunately she decided to say this the moment that Luke had taken a drink and Jace a bite of raw carrot. The both managed to choke on their food/drink but still patted each other on the back.

"Clary and Jace will be doing no such things! Clary is innocent, and well Jace, we all know not so innocent." Luke says.

"Hey!" Jace Protests! "I'll have you know that I've only slept with 3 girls! Izzy should be put to blame here! She's the one who's been with more people than the rest of us!" He complains and walks into the living room following behind him is Luke and lastly me.

"Hey! I'm innocent! I'm as innocent as Clary the Virgin is over here." Izzy says grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto the sofa. "Oh wait you're not a virgin any more though are you? According to Jon you aren't anyway. You did it with his new boyfriend didn't you?" she says grinning trying to wind me up. Before I get the chance to answer her question and tell her that I've never been with Sebastian Luke speaks up.

"Ok guys, I know your all for this open and free to tell us what you want but I really do not want to hear about my daughters sex life. So I am going to go and finish cutting and pealing the vegetables in the kitchen." And with that he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"I didn't." I say as Luke leaves the room.

"Huh what was that?" Izzy asks. She turns to me and I flicker my gaze over to Jace who is watching me intensely. I look over to Simon and he has a look of confusion on his face.

"I've never slept with Sebastian." I say and hang my head. My gaze flickers to Jace's feet. Maybe if I say this he'll catch on and confront me about the wedding night. "But…" I can't get the words out. It's as if they are trapped in my throat. As soon as these words are out it could mean the end of our friendship. I take a deep breath and my eyes involuntary move to Jace and then quickly to Izzy. "But I'm not a virgin any more." I quickly drop my gaze to the floor.

I hear Izzy shout 'What!' then Simon choking on his coffee and Izzy pounding on his back. All the while Jace just sucks in his breath. I hear Izzy and Si talking so I chance a glance up to look at Jace. He has a look of understanding in his eyes. As if he knows I did this as a way to break the ice with the whole 'I had sex with my best friend' moment that we have going on at the moment.

"Clary…" Jace starts to say but before he can finish he's cut off by my mother coming back down the stairs.

"Clary Jace I have your other presents here!" She says and holds two canvases facing away from us so we can't actually see what's on them. "Ok stand next to each other so you can see them at the same time." She says a massive smile on her face. I wonder if she remembers what she figured out earlier in the kitchen or if she is really good as hiding her shock. If I'm not wrong it looks she has excitement and hope in her eyes. It must be that she's excited to see our reaction to the photos.

Jace slowly makes his way over to me and sits next to me on the couch, leaving only a few inches between us. I could feel his arms brush against mine every time he breathed in or out. "Okay so I did these because I felt bad for missing your birthday, and yes I know it was only by a day but I still missed my babies' birthdays so…" She turns the paintings around. I gasp they are beautiful. "I painted you these. The photo was taken by the photographer at the wedding. Neither of you knew he was taking the photo and he thought it captured a special moment between the two of you. I couldn't agree more the photo of you is amazing and I wanted you to have it on a canvas."

Whilst she says all this Jace and I just sit staring at the painting my mother did. I can't keep my eyes off them. The drawings are perfect. They both looked exactly the same, the same amount of detail in them both making my breath catch in my throat. Looking at them I see two perfect reflections of me and Jace. Neither of us looking towards me but both looking up into each other's eyes smiles on our faces. I remember the conversation we were having. It was just after I'd whispered in his ear about Seb and Jon copying each other. Slowly without realising my hands travel up from my lap. One wrapping around my stomach the other reaching up and covering my open mouth.

You can see the love in both of our eyes and the happiness that is shown just to be with each other. Looking at more of the details I can see the way Jace's hand is wrapped possessively around my waist and resting on the middle of my back and how my hand is wrapped around the lapels of his suit jacket. I look over to the real Jace and see that he's looking at the photos a smile pulling on his lips. I turn back to my mother and jump up and quickly go to hug her. She moves the paintings to her right side and leant them up against the chair there and opens her arms ready to receive my hug.

As soon as I reach her I wrap my arms around her waist and feel two pairs of arms wrap around me. I look up and see Jace hugging us as well. I smile and lower my head again to my mother's shoulder.

"God you two are so tiny I can wrap my arms around both of you and still touch my elbows on either arm." Jace mocks and earns a slap upside the head from my mom.

"Way to ruin a moment Jace. Ok…" She pulls away and reaches for the paintings. "Take them up to your rooms or your mansion if you want Jace. But make sure that they are in a safe place and don't break them." She kisses my head easily and pulls Jace down and kisses his head too. "Now I'm going to help Luke in the kitchen, don't be long dinner will be half hour." She says and pulls away. I take my canvas up the stairs and quickly make my way back down again after I realise that Jace came up the stairs as well. We eat dinner as a massive family, my mom, Luke, Izzy, Simon, Jace and I all fit around our 6 person table that we can pull out and add 4 more spaces to. Talking about random things that I don't take in. The only thing I can think about is the fact that I could be pregnant. Pregnant with my best friend's baby.

"Fuck." I whisper under my breath. I look up and realise that Jace heard me and has his one eye brow raised. I blush and quickly tell him that I'll tell him later. He nods and turns back to the conversation. "I'm so fucking screwed" I say again, this time so quiet that I barely even realised that I had actually said it out loud.

 **Okay, so I know this isn't the best chapter in the world but I wanted you to have something this week.**  
 **So yeah, Jocelyn knows who the 'baby daddy' is. Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**  
 **Same as Always! Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

At 8 o'clock everyone goes back to their own houses, well Jace goes up to his bedroom in my house to 'do homework'. We all know that he's really up there playing on his and Jon's Xbox. I'm sat with my legs crossed, Luke next to me, on the sofa. We have the TV on, I have no idea what I'm actually watching, and I'm staring off into space.

"Clary." I feel someone nudge me on my shoulder and look up to see Luke's kind blue eyes looking towards me. "Your mothers calling you. She said to send upstairs, she wants to talk to you." He says to me. I wonder if my mother told him my predicament. I sigh get up and make my way towards the stairs. On my way past Luke I bend over and kiss his cheek.

"Night dad." I say and I am half way up the stairs before it's even clicked that I called Luke dad. I turn around and see him looking at me a smile so big it looks like it could split his face in half.

"Night Clare-bear." He says, his eyes bright with happy tears. I smile and carry on walking up the stairs. "Mom?" I call walking into her room.

"Clary? I'm in your room honey." She calls back. I walk into my room and see her holding a box in her hands. She holds it up to me when I freeze. "I thought now would be a good time to do this. Everyone is distracted or otherwise occupied. I don't think we'll get five minutes alone tomorrow. Unless I need us to. You know for a doctor appointment."

I nod my head and take the test into my bathroom and take the sick out. I look at the box and follow the instructions, uncapping the stick and peeing on it. I re-cap the stick, who wants to touch pee, and finish my business on the toilet. I put the stick down on the side and sit on the edge of my bath tub.

"Clary, honey, can I come in?" I hear my mom call from outside. I mumble a yes back, she must have heard me because a few seconds later she's sat next to me on the bath.

"I'm scared mommy." I say as the tears start to roll down my cheeks. She pulls me towards her chest and I lay my head down. She runs her hand up and down my back.

"Don't worry Clary. I promise I'll be here for you. And when we tell Luke he'll be here for you too. Everyone will be here for you Clary, some may take a little while longer to come around. And Jace won't let anyone bad mouth you when he finds out." She says holding me close to her body.

"But mom, what if he doesn't remember. What am I supposed to do then?" I sit up, pulling myself away from the comfort that I don't deserve. "What if he thinks I'm lying just to get a daddy for my baby?" I'm almost in hysterics by now, I've even started pacing.

"Clary calm down. We will sort it all out as soon as we have the results from the test. Which should be ready by now." She says and stands up and walks towards the test. I hear her gasp and slowly make my way over to her. I look down and see a little pink plus sign in the window of the stick. I hear a sob and then something hitting the floor. It takes me a while to realise that I was the one to make both noises.

My mom bends down and pulls me into her chest. She starts to whisper soothing things in my ear rubbing my back at the same time. After about a minute I hear tapping at the door and immediately stiffen in my mother's arms at the sound of Jace's voice drifting through the thick wood of my bathroom door.

"Clary, Jocelyn? Are you ok in there? I heard something fall." He says. You can hear the worry in his voice. If it was Jon he would have laughed at the concept of him falling, but I'm a different story. They all think I'm delicate and break able. I'm not. But at the moment it seems to be that I'm more delicate than anyone even thought possible.

My mother quickly reaches up and pulls the test off the side of my sink and hides it in her back pocket. "Jace can you come in here please." She calls. I look up to her fear written plainly across my face. Would she out me to him, make me tell him before I was ready. God I hoped not. Not even a second later Jace was in the bathroom with us, knelt down pulling me into his arms.

"Hey Red, what's wrong? Are you being sick again?" I can't answer him and just bury my head into his chest. His hand comes up to cup the back of my head and I feel his head moving, I assume he's looking up to my mother to find the answer to his question.

"Yes she's being sick again. We were talking and she came in her and was sick. I can't carry her any more, would you please move her onto her bed?" She asks, I feel her hand on my shoulders, a small gesture that tells me she won't tell him anything. I relax against Jace then before I know it I'm being pulled tight against Jace's chest and moved into my bedroom.

"Also if it isn't too much trouble, I need to go and work on a piece that I'm being commissioned for, its high profile. So can you please stay with her, don't leave her, no matter what." I can hear the hidden meaning behind her words, but I'm not sure he realises.

"You know I'd never leave her when she needs me Jocelyn. She's my best friend." I feel his eyes on me, but instead of looking up to him, I bury my head more into his white covered chest.

"Good." Is the last thing I hear my mother say before the door to my room is closed. The next thing I know, I'm being placed on my bed then pulled back up onto Jace's chest.

"Hey Clary, do we need to take you to the hospital?" He asks the worry in his voice betraying how much he actually is worried about what's happening. "I mean what if it's something bad, like food poisoning. Or whatever is worse than food poisoning." He says waving his hands about over me.

I can't hold back the laugh that escapes my mouth. I feel rather than hear Jace chuckle. His arms tighten around me and I snuggle my head more into his chest. I faintly feel his heart rate speed up and feel him swallow thickly. I look up to him my eyebrows creased but before I can get a word out he pulls me back down to his chest.

"Shall we watch a film? Or we can start a new TV series. Didn't you want to start watching that new one on Netflix? What was it again?" He asks, his questions rushed, causing my train of thought to get turned around.

"Um I don't know. How about we just re-watch the sixth season of Pretty Little Liars ready for the new ones?" I ask him and pull myself so I'm reaching across him and grab the remote. I pretend I don't feel him stiffen and breathe in deeply as my chest pulls across his. I can feel his perfectly sculptured abs through my t-shirt as I'm pulling back into my position. "Hey Jace, can you go in my second draw over there," I point to the chest of draws in the corner of my room, "and get either my piglet nighty or my Tigger short set for pyjamas please. You may want to go get into yours as well. You'll probably end up crashing in here with me. I know how you are when we watch Pretty Little Liars." I say. He agrees gets up and grabs my nighty, then makes his way to get him pyjamas out of his own room.

Whilst he's out of the room I quickly pull my t-shirt over my head and undo my trousers and pull them down, causing my phone to tumble out onto the floor. When it hits the floor it lights up and I see that I have a missed call from Izzy. I pick up the phone and call her back.

"Clary! Ok girl, you need to tell me what's going on between you and Jace. All the usual sexual tension that's usually around you has like… I don't know… quadrupled since this afternoon when I asked about you being a virgin. What happened?" She gets out in what I assume to be one breath.

"Well hello to you too Izzy." I say and laugh. I hear her gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Oh my God, Clary!" She screeches so loud I'm pretty sure I heard her from down the street. "Did you sleep with Jace?"

I choke on air. I keep coughing and in between manage to get out, "Izzy why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Clary, it's not as if no one has noticed the way you both look at each other. You may play it off cool towards each other and Jon but everyone else can see it. Its only moments until Clace happens." She says, her voice taking on a serious tone.

"Not this again Iz." I beg. Izzy starts to rant again, I don't pay attention when suddenly I hear a gasp coming from my door way. I look over to see Jace shamelessly staring at me. At first I'm confused then I look down and realise that I'm only in my underpants. Worse I'm in the matching green bra and thong set. "Um Izzy, I kind of have to go, bye."

"Wait, who gasped, Clary what's going on? Clary don't you hang up on…." She doesn't get to finish her sentence because I've hung up.

"Um… Umm…Umm." Is all Jace seems to be able to say, he can't keep his eyes from checking me out. I blush red and quickly turn around pulling my bra off and pulling my nighty on. Usually I'd sleep with my bra on, but my breast are really sore tonight so they're hanging free.

"I'm so sorry, I phoned Izzy and got side tracked and didn't realise how long I was on the phone for. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I say and climb into bed.

"It's ok." He says, staying in his spot for a little longer I look at him confused then realise that he'd hanging his head, I look down and realise that he's trying to… how can I say this… calm himself down. I gasp and Jace shakes his head. "It's not my fault!" he shouts, but not loud enough to cause alarm with my parents. "I'm a teenage boy and you were moments ago a half-naked girl and now I know that you have no bra on under all that with that green bit of lace covering delicate and intimate parts and… Damn I'm a teenage boy!" He groans. "I'll be right back." He says and walks out of my room and into his bathroom in his bedroom.

After a few minutes Jace comes back in, his problem gone and he walks towards the bed. "I hope you washed your hands." I say to him, having a sneaking suspicion I know what he's been up to in the five minutes he was gone.

"If you were to focus on anything other than my good looks you would realise that I have wet hair, and that I am freezing cold after that Arctic shower, let me under the blankets." He says. I look up and take in his attire and notice that his hair is indeed wet. I let him into bed and we start watching Pretty Little Liars.

After a few minutes Jace pulls me towards him and I snuggle against his chest.

"You're warm, I'm freezing." Was all he offered in answer to my unasked question. I just tangle my legs with his and watch more TV. After 3 episodes I feel myself drifting to sleep.

"Good night Jace." I say falling off the edge of consciousness into the oblivion of much needed sleep.

"Good night Clary." He says and plants a soft kiss on my hair line. I smile and plant a small one on his chest where my head lays. I hear him sigh and feel him relax. Before I'm fully asleep I hear Jace whisper very quietly "I love you Clary." But no matter how hard I tried I was out for the night, and probably wouldn't remember that he said anything in the morning.

o.0.O.0.o

Okay guys! Here is chapter 18 I hope you all like this chapter! I promise that all is reviled soon! I really appreciate all your reviews and if you would like a shout out or anything on my story just let me know and I'll shout you out! I would reply to everyone's reviews but I find it better just to give you the answers in the form of a new chapter!  
Please review and if you have any ideas let me know I'm open to opinions, praise and criticism. It all helps! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

Jocelyn POV.

I quickly shut the door behind me, leaving Clary and Jace alone in her bedroom. I trust them both, and it's not like anything bad could happen. He's already gotten her pregnant. Not that I'm judging. I'm just worried for them both. Of course I know they've both been in love with each other since they were children. I knew they would end up together.

Ever since they were young Jace doted on Clary, he hung on every single word that she said, and the same for Clary. I could see how hurt she would be when he turned 15 and started coming home and leaving to go on dates, leaving Clary alone in her room listening to 'depressing' music, as she calls is. I call it 'Adele' and 'Coldplay'. You could also see the hurt in Jace's eyes when Clary would talk about other boys with Izzy. I knew they'd end up together, but not under these circumstances.

I sigh and pull me self away from Clary's door. I make my way down stairs towards my husband. Luke looks up as I make my way into the living room. He opens his arms and I crawl into his lap resting my head resting against his chest. I feel rather than hear him sigh.

"What's wrong with Clary then?" He asks after a few minutes, the worry evident in his voice.

"How do you know something is wrong?" I ask wondering if it was that obvious.

"Well for two reasons." He says then stops talking, I look up at him and urge him to keep talking. He sighs again and runs his hand through my hair. "Well the first sign was when she blanked out and then called me dad before coming up to you." I smile at the thought of Clary calling Luke dad. It would mean the world to him if she called it him constantly. "The second reason was the way you came down the stairs all sighing and then just crawled into my arms and sighed some more." I look up to him for a few minutes, he moves my hair from in my face to behind my ear. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with my daughter or do I have to take the information from you?" He asks a menacing tone to his voice.

Before I get the chance to answer he's moved his hands and started tickling my sides. I howl with laughter and fall out of his lap and onto the floor below the sofa. Luke carries on assaulting my sides whilst I wriggle on the floor in laughter. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" I manage to get out between breaths, I married a very childish man. He stops and lets me catch my breath before asking again what's wrong with Clary.

"Clary's pregnant." I say and look up at him to see the shock in his eyes. "She's so frightened that Jace won't believe it's his, she doesn't think he remembers actually doing it. And then I feel guilty because I think it was the night of the wedding when we allowed them all to get drunk and I allowed Clary and Jace to sleep in the same room. I thought nothing of it because they've done it so many times." I say close to tears.

"What Jace knocked up my little girl? At 17? Not older like we thought would happen?" Luke asks, not quite anger not quite sadness in his voice. "How are we going to help her through college? She wants to go to California?"

"I don't know. I'm booking her a doctor's appointment for tomorrow to see how far along she is, but I'm guessing two months." I sigh and snuggle into Luke's chest again.

"Don't worry J, we'll figure something out. And I know Jace will stick by her, even if it wasn't his, she's his best friend." Luke says. "Come on let's go to bed so we can get up early and sort out Clary's appointment." He gets up pulling me into his arms and makes our way upstairs and into our room. On the way past Clary's door I hear her and Jace watching Pretty Little Liars, I can tell by the theme tune. I smile at the familiarity of them both in there binge watching their shows.

As soon as we reach our room Luke puts me down and climbs in behind me pulling me to his chest. "Good night Luke, I love you so much." I say getting comfortable using his arm as a pillow.

"Night J, I love you too." With that said I fall into a peace full sleep about grand babies with golden eyes and red hair.

Jon POV.

I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. My date with Sebastian went amazingly and he agreed to have a 'second date' with me tonight at my birthday party. He was firstly confused and shocked that I wasn't afraid to go out in public. He thought me saying that I was in a relationship with a boy would be difficult for me. But I don't care. I've been pining over him for months. Everyone is just going to have to get used to it.

All too suddenly my high comes crashing down, when I hear the words that I didn't want to hear coming from my sisters mouth until she was forty!

"But mom, I need the appointment today! How can I tell him I'm pregnant with his child without the proof?"

WHAT! I shout in my head backing away from Clary's door and into my own. My little sister can't be pregnant! We still have 8 months left in school! How will she cope? She won't be able to finish school. And who the fuck am I beating up for knocking my sister up. Then it clicks with me. The only person she could have slept with. Sebastian. FUCK! What am I going to do? I need to defend my sister's honour but at the same time I want to keep Sebastian to myself. How confusing would that be for my niece or nephew? 'No mommy isn't married to my daddy, my Uncle Jon is.' The kid would be bullied all through school.

Fuck! Where is Seb? His text an hour ago was saying he was in Jace's helping to set up for the party later that night.

Before I realise it I'm walking down the street towards Jace's house and pounding my way up the steps.

 **o.0.O.0.o**

 **Okay guys! Just a little snippet for you because I'm celebrating and inviting you all to your own little dance parties! Only Joking! You don't have to dance, unless you want to then carry on!**  
 **The reason I'm celebrating is I just passed my driving test! About time an'all! you know what they say fifth times a charm... maybe.**  
 **Anyway! I just wanted to get these two little POV out there because they dont slot in anywhere nice with my next chapter. Can any of you guess where this is going? Exciting times ahead!**  
 **Anyway Poppets! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jace POV.

I hold my side trying keeping in the laughter that wants to erupt listening to Sebastian talk about all the French girls his cousin tried to set him up with to get over Clary, and how she had a huge bitch fit when he told her that he was now dating Clary's brother.

"But seriously I don't think I've ever heard a person say so many swear words in one sentence, it wasn't even every other word it was two swear words for one normal. Like 'fucking slut bitch how the fuck twat could that fuckwit bitch set you fucking up with her fucking twat bastard of a brother'." He says trying to imitate her voice. This time I don't hold it back I burst out laughing. Considering Sebastian used to spend his summers and winter breaks in France, he really cannot do a French accent.

The next thing I know Jon has Sebastian pinned against the wall. "Did you do it?" He basically screams in Seb's face.

"Wow Jon, did I do what? Please let me go." Seb says. You can clearly see the hurt written across his face.

Jon lets him go and starts to pace in front of Seb not even taking note of me stood next to them. "Did you sleep with my sister?" Jon manages to get out of gritted teeth. He stopped, facing Seb, his hands clenched into fists.

Seb laughs, and then stops at the glare that Jon sends his way. "You do remember that we called it off the day after your parents wedding? You know the day after she admitted to being a virgin? I have never touched her in that way, I always respected her. I knew she didn't want to do it with me. She wanted to do it with someone she thought was special." I must imagine his eyes flickering to me when he says that and my body stiffens. Does he know? He can't, no one does. My body relaxes, only to stiffen again at Jon's words.

"We'll little virgin Clary is no more because she's fucking PREGNANT!" He screams and then falls into a heap on my floor. Seb bends down and pulls him into his arms whispering comforting things in his ear. All the while I stay still glued to my spot, not breathing.

Fuck, she's pregnant. Was that why she had been unwell yesterday. Shit is it mine? Did we use protection? I can't remember, I was too out of it. Would she sleep with anyone else though?

I need to see her. I quickly get the use back into my legs and make them carry me towards my front door, not taking anything with me. Luckily I was wearing shoes anyway otherwise I would have walked over bare footed. Within minutes I'm in front of Clary's pushing the door open. I somehow noticed that both Luke and Jocelyn's cars are off the drive, but when I try the door its open. That means one thing. Clary's home.

I make my way into the house, closing and locking the door behind me. If someone wants to get in they're going to have to have house keys. As soon as the door is locked I make my way up the stairs to Clary's bedroom. Her door is wide open revealing to me the gorgeous red head sat on the bed drawing in the book that fell from under her pillows all them months ago the day after the wedding.

I cough to let her know I'm in her room. She looks up to me startled and quickly closes her book and pushes it under the pillow next to her.

"Hey Jace, what's up? I thought you would be getting the party ready." She says and slowly gets up from her bed and makes her way over to her dresser, picking up a hair tie and putting her beautiful hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Is it true?" I ask her. Not the first thing I wanted to ask but it seems to be the only thing that will come out of my mouth.

She looks at me confusion in her beautiful green eyes. "Is what true Jace?" She walks back to her bed and pats the space beside her. I can't sit down so instead I pace in front of her. "Jace you're frightening me. Please tell me what is wrong." She reaches and grabs my hand, instantly my legs fail and I fall in front of her, my head placed on her knees. "Jace?" She asks, running her hands through my hair.

"Clary… Is it true? Are you pregnant?" I ask and feel her go stiff, her hands stopping in my hair, holding on a little bit. Not enough to be painful.

"Who… who told you?" She stutters pulling away from me and up onto her bed. I quickly pull myself up after her, putting myself close enough to Clary that every time one of us breaths the other feels it.

"Jon told me, well asked Sebastian if he was the father and I was there. But he isn't is he Clary? Seb isn't the father." She shakes her head, and my whole body relaxes. Thank God. I thought Seb may have been lying to stay with Jon. "Clary is it… Am I…" I try to ask her but I can't get the words out. Instead I pull her eyes up to meet mine and ask her using them.

She drops her eyes from mine, understanding my question and slowly nods her head.

"Oh thank god." I say. Quickly, before either of us has a chance to change its course, grab Clary's face and plant my lips on hers. Kissing her with all the pent up sexual tension and aggravation that has been building since the last time we'd done this. She quickly catches on and moves her hands up to my hair.

I cup my hands around her hips and pick her up. Putting her back down straddling my waist. I run my tongue along her lips begging for entrance, which she grants not even a second later. Our tongues dance together like they were made for each other. In my opinion they were.

After a few minutes I'm aware that I haven't been the best at controlling Jace Jr and he's ready. Clary must notice too as she starts to grind herself into me. I try my hardest but can't hold back the moan that she's drawing from me with every move of her hips. She moans back into my mouth which only spurs me on more. I quickly flip us and start grinding myself into her core over and over again until I can feel her orgasm starting to rip through her body. She quickly separates her mouth from mine and moves it to my shoulder, where she bites down on it to stop herself from crying out. I can't control myself and moments later I've done something I haven't done since I was like 14. I've gone in my own pants. That's gonna be messy to clean up.

"Wow." Is all Clary can say. I agree and roll off her. Pulling her to my chest as I do so. After a few minutes she speaks up. "Jace?" I grunt in response. "I think you should… um… go…um… you know clean up…um down there." She moves her hand and sort of circles it whilst pointing to Jace Jr's general direction.

Its then that I remember that I'm all sticky down there. I agree and go to move. "But when you come back." She says grabbing my attention before I'm fully off the bed. "We need to talk about what just happened." And with that she gets up and walks into her bathroom and I hear the shower start up.

I quickly jump up run to my room, hardly ever known as the spare bedroom, and quickly jump in the shower. Pulling on my clean pyjamas after I get out. Not bothering with a t-shirt, I make my way back into her room to find her sat on her bed in a tank top and the smallest pair of boy shorts that I have ever seen in my life. She sees that I've stopped to admire her and smiles, a light blush colouring her cheeks. She pats the bed next to her and moves over slightly to make more room for me.

I walk over to the bed and jump on. As soon as I'm settled I pull Clary to my chest and grab one of her hands in mine. I always forget how tiny her hands are.

"Jace, we really need to talk about what we're going to do. My parents know, obviously Jon knows otherwise you wouldn't and Sebastian knows, but he won't tell anyone." She says. I know she's rambling and there is something else she wants to say so I pull her head to mine and will her to say it. "Jace, I'm not getting rid of this baby. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or it, but I'm still not getting rid of it." She says, tears in her eyes.

"Clary, I don't want you to get rid of it. Do you think me thanking god was my way of saying I don't want it? It's been my dream ever since I was little that I could be with you, start a family with you, live in a big house, raise a couple kids, and grow old together. We've just started out my plan a little differently than I originally wanted. I have been in love with you Clarissa Adele Fray since you showed me the drawing of my house that you did when we were 3 years old and in pre-school." I tell her pulling her face up to mine and resting my forehead against hers.

"How do I know you're not just saying that because we stupidly had a drunken night that you have probably regretted since the day after." Her tears start to fall down her face.

"Clary." I say and urge her to open her eyes and look at me again. "Clary please baby, look at me." I plead. She must hear something in my voice as soon as I say that her eyes are up meeting mine. "I was going to talk to you tonight. Jon and I made a deal, one I didn't think I'd have to follow through on because he met his end but one I was hoping I could follow through with tonight." I sigh and run my hand, the one not holding onto Clary's hand, though my hair. "I was going to tell you tonight that I have been in love with you for as long as I could remember. And that night we spent together, although I don't remember all the details, was the best night of my life. Then you broke up with Seb and I wanted to get with you straight away but I didn't want to risk everyone thinking you broke up with him for me. But Clary, I have been in love with you for so long I don't know how not to be." I leaned down and kissed Clary pulling her as close as I could get her to me.

I feel her tears drip onto my cheek and pull back, holding her head in my hands, wiping away the tears. "Hey, why are you crying?" I ask in the most soothing voice I can muster.

"Do you really mean that Jace?" She hiccups out.

"There is no pretending, or lying or saying things just because you want to hear them," I said with absolute clarity and 100% certainty that I mean the next few words. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. Always Clary." With that I pull her mouth to mine and kiss her. Pouring all my heart and love into the kiss, hoping to show her just how much I love her.

"I love you to Jace. I don't know when I first realised that. But I've been in love with you for so long. I wanted so badly to tell you, but I'm just me. A short, soon to be fat, red head with no curves or significant boobs. Freckles cover more of my body than they don't and I'm going to get fat. And… and you're so perfect that I would just look even more disgusting in your presence." She starts crying half way through her speech and I can't take it any more.

"Hey. You stop. Stop right now. You listen to me." I say pulling her hands towards my chest and resting them there. "You are perfect! Your freckles, I love them. You have curves, the perfect amount. And, um, your boobs. Well, there amazing." I say sheepishly. A small blush adorning my cheeks. "And another thing. You are not, nor will you ever be fat. You will be pregnant. Growing a life inside you. That's a miracle Clare-bear. Our little miracle, one we created. And I'll be damned if I let anyone talk bad about either of you." When I start talking about the baby I move my hand to her stomach and she sucks in a breath.

"So you want this?" She gestures to her stomach. "You'll stick through it with me?" She asks hope in her eyes.

"Of course I will. But I have a question for you." I say and try to make it sound serious, but not serious enough to scare her.

"Okaayy ask away." She says drawing out the okay. I grab her hands and pull her to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the edge me on the floor kneeling in front of her.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask looking up into her eyes. She has tears in them, but a huge smile on her face. This tells me that they are happy tears not sad ones. She opens he mouth to speak but before she can Jon gets home and shouts up to us. Well to Clary.

"Clary, I hope you're decent I'm coming up to speak to you" He calls walking up the stairs. Shit. Clary's eyes go wide and she quickly grabs my hands and pulls me up next to her, not even a second later Jon is in the bedroom. His eyes go wide whilst he takes in our hands joint together and Clary's eyes still having tears in them. "What's happened Clare? Are you ok?" He asks and rushes in and sits the other side of her. She looks to me and I slowly nod my head knowing what she wants to do.

"I'm fine Johnny. I'm just hormonal." She says and raises her head to look into Jon's eyes. I see the shock in his eyes. In a blink he has her wrapped in a bear hug, her hand still in mine. I try to lose her go but she just squeezes harder.

"Oh Clary, why didn't you tell me. And who am I castrating? No one can get away with this." He says pushing her back by her shoulders to look at her face. My face pales and my hand involuntary goes to protect my junk. Jon must notice my movements and he look up to me. He looks into my eyes and I look back, I see the gears turning in his head. His mouth drops open and he looks between me and Clary. "No. No. Tell me I'm imagining it? Not you?" He says that last bit to me instead of Clary and my face just pales some more.

"Fuck!" He gets up and kicks Clary's bin around the room. She flinches and I pull her to me where she puts her head on my shoulder. "You got knocked up by our best friend? Shit Clary! How am I supposed to beat him up? I can't hurt him, I know how long you've loved each other." He says pacing around the room. Then he stops and looks at us, he must think the shock on our faces is from something else. "Shit have you not told each other yet? Crap ignore what I just said…" he starts to ramble when Clary cuts him off.

"Jon we know how much we love each other. We're together and we've decided that we're going to raise our child together. I don't want you to beat Jace up. I just want you to keep quiet about it until I'm, sorry we're," she squeezes my hands, "ready to tell people. I know Sebastian knows but I don't want anyone else knowing. Okay?" She asks him and he nods his head in acceptance.

"Can I tell Seb that it's Jace's?" He asks and looks between us again. Clary looks at me saying with her eyes that it's my idea.

"Of course you can, I'm proud to be the father of her child." With that I pull her to me and kiss her. She kisses back until we hear a throat clearing and look up to a beat red Jon.

"Still don't want to see you playing tonsil tennis with my sister Herondale." He growls and walks out the door. Leaving me and Clary laughing on her bed.

"So were together then?" I ask her, pulling her onto my chest. She hums her agreement and falls asleep listening to my beating heart. "I love you Clare-bear." I say planting a kiss on her head.

"I love you too Jace." She says and soon were both sleeping on her bed.

o.0.O.0.o

 **So... It happened... What did you think? I don't want to do a thing where their not together, I want Jace to be a better man and I want them both to deal with their situation like the adults that they will be treated like.**  
 **The underlined bit in this chapter is a quote from the book.**  
 **Please review and let me know what you thought. Should I have done it differently or did you enjoy it? Let me know! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Jon POV

I walk out of Clary's room leaving her in there with Jace… her boyfriend. Shit! How am I supposed to give the whole 'you hurt her you have me to deal with' speech to Jace? He's normally the one stood next to me to make sure that I don't lunge at the poor boy in front of me for getting with my baby sister.

At least I know with Jace that he won't hurt her, he hates seeing her ill or hurt worse than I do. That's a good thing right? Fuck! I pick up my chair and throw it against the wall trying to let out some steam before I hurt myself. Or Jace? No I can't hurt Jace, Clary would kill me. I punch the closest thing to me, which happens to be my oak wardrobe. Pain shoots up my arm and I know that this is the best thing to do.

I swing my hand again but it doesn't make contact with my original target. It hits a hand which in turn swings me to face its owner.

Jace stands before me, a look of sadness and hurt written across his face. "Jon if you want to beat me up so much your hurting yourself, stop it. I'm here, take a swing. I won't hit back. Do you know how hard it was yesterday seeing Clary ill and then today finding out it was all my fault. All because I was too drunk to think of using anything and all I could think of was finally being able to be with her. It's my fault that she's going to be sick for months and then her body is going to change in ways she doesn't want it to. And then to end it all she has to go through the excruciating pain of bring my child into the world. Do you not realise that I hate myself right now for putting her through all of that? Do you not realise that I want to beat myself up?" He says looking up at me.

I don't know why I do what I do next, but I know it brings me no happiness. I bring my left hand up and punch Jace straight in the face, splitting his lip. Then I fall to the floor in a pile of tears. My body shakes with my sobs at the fact my little sister is going to go through all that. And worse, she's going to get bullied in school, all the sluts are going to be going onto her saying horrible things to hurt her.

I cry because my sister's life is changing and she had no say in it. I know she could get rid of the baby, but I know my sister she would never do something like that.

I cry because she has to go through the pain of child birth and then the scrutiny of being a teenage mom.

I cry because she has to go through the pain of losing friends when she can't do things she used to.

I cry for her losing the chance to be a cheerleader any more.

I cry because my little sister isn't as little as she used to be.

Then I cry for selfish reasons. I cry knowing that I don't have to end things with Sebastian because he isn't my nephew or nieces father.

I feel Jace wrap his arms around me in a hug, one brother to another. I hold on to him and cry into his shoulder. I feel his shoulders shaking as well and I know it's because he's hurting because he's the reason for Clary's pain.

I pull back and we both drop our arms from around each other and look into the others eyes.

"It's not your fault Jace. Or yours Jonathan." Both of us whip our heads towards the door and see Clary stood there in her pyjamas staring back and forth between Jace and I. "It's no one's fault, these things just happen. Well they don't just happen but they do happen, in daily lives, all over the world. Jace, it's not your fault for not wearing anything. I was there too I could have told you too but I did nothing. And Jon whatever your blaming yourself for, stop it. It's not your fault nor will it ever be your fault." She puts her hands on her hips and I can't help but laugh at her. She looks just like our mother. "What's so funny Jon?" she asks and crosses her arms over her chest which causes me to laugh some more.

"You look like mom!" I say and howl with more laughter. I feel Jace laughing next to me, and next thing I know were all laughing. The anger I felt before quickly leaves and I'm left with excitement instead. I get up and walk towards where Clary and Jace were. "So… I'm gonna be an uncle?" I say grinning. Clary and Jace both grin back at me so I pull them both into a hug.

"So you're not going to hit Jace again are you?" Clary asks me looking into my eyes. I laugh and shake my head. "Good because we need to go and get some ice to put on his lip and your hand. Come on." She grabs both our hands, my uninjured one, and pulls us down the stairs and tells us to sit in the two chairs next to the table. We do as she asks, too frightened to get on her bad side. Especially now that her emotions will be heightened with the pregnancy.

She chucks a pack if peas to me and tells me to put them on my hand. The relief I feel is instant. She gathers some ice-cubes and puts them in a tea towel and walks towards Jace. She sits on the table in front of him and presses the ice to his lip. He lets out a breath of relief just like I did.

"So next time you guys want to go all macho man on me, I'll leave you both and you can just stay in pain. Deal?" She asks us seriously. We both agree. "So am I still allowed to come to your party tonight Jon?" She bats her eyes at me. I can't resist it and she knows. I look to Jace who's avoiding looking at Clary.

"You can come, but you have to stay with one of us." I say and she squeals. "But no alcohol!" I add. She stops squealing and looks towards me, making me wish I never mentioned it.

"Do you think that I'm that stupid that I would put toxins in my body when it's being used to grow another human? Do you really think I'd be that careless?" She shouts tears streaming down her face and I freeze. I don't know what to do so I look to Jace who pulls her off the table and onto his lap.

"Shh Red. He didn't mean it like that. He knows that you wouldn't do that to our baby. But remember you're his baby sister. And if we weren't having a baby he'd be saying the same. I tell you what, I won't drink at the party to make it fair ok?" He says running his hand through her hair whilst her head rests on his shoulder. She sniffles and nods her head. "Hey princess red," His use of the nickname we give her when she was seven makes me smile. "Don't you think your brother may want to give you a cuddle to apologise?" She raises her head and looks at me and I open my arms for her to come into. She does without hesitating.

"I'm so sorry Clare-bear. I promise I didn't mean it like that. I promise ok?" I say and pull her back to look into her eyes. She nods then jumps off my lap shouting about needing a shower.

"No drinking tonight eh?" I say to Jace, raising my eyebrows up and down. He raises the kitchen towel to his lip and presses it back against the split lip I gave him. My smile falters and I drop my head. "I'm sorry. For you know, punching you in the face. You don't deserve that, you're shocked and in pain. Just like me. I'd let you punch me back but we both know Clary would kill us. The mad fireball that she is."

At that he chuckles. "She'd murder us and then cry because we were dead. Her hormones are crazy and I've only known for a day." He starts to laugh and I join in. Clary's been all over the place. Motherly, mad, happy, ecstatic, sad and then ecstatic again. All in the space of five minutes. "You're gonna stick with us right? You're not gonna leave us in school when things get tough? You'll help me protect her, protect them?" He asks.

"Of course." I say "I'll always be there for both of you." I smile and clap my hand against his shoulder.

"I think we should put in for early graduation. If I work it out right she'd be due just before we graduate. I think we should get Jocelyn to get us early finish. What do you think?" He looks at me. His eyes saying that he needs me now, needs me to tell him that what he thinks is correct. To let him know that he is right. I nod my head and he sighs dropping his head into his hands.

I place my hand on his shoulder for comfort. He leans into it. "Jace, you and Clary can do this. You were both destined to be together, this just speeds along your relationship. You will both be perfect parents because you'll try your hardest. You will always try to give your child the best life and give him or her everything he needs or wants. That makes you right. That makes you you. Your all Clary wants and your child will be the same. Don't doubt yourself Jace. Your better than you think." With that said, I stand up and walk up stairs to my room. Gotta look good for my party.

Okay guys. Not a massive chapter. I've been busy with work but Tried to get this ready for you. Sorry for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes! I kind of rushed it to get it out for you. So here it is! Tell me what you think!  
And to 'booklovingshadowhunter', you are correct it is indeed that! Thank you everyone for your other reviews I really love them, as well as all the followers and favourites! Really appreciate them!  
Anyway review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Clary POV.

I'm in the shower getting ready for Jon's birthday when it really clicks in my head. Jace knows that I'm pregnant with his baby. He promised to stick by my side through it all. And most importantly Jace loves me. My crush loves me. I'm in a relationship with my best friend.

Thinking about all of this I can't keep the grin off my face. I quickly wash my hair and jump out so I have enough time to sort it out instead of it being a big mess of frizz.

After half hour of drying my hair I finally get it to fall in soft waves down my back instead of the big, tight curls that usually hang there. I walk towards my draws and pull out a set of matching black underwear. The bra I chose makes my boobs, which are slowly swelling, look amazing and like I have a huge rack. The underwear, if you can really call them that, cover the bare-minimum. Being pregnant makes me want Jace so bad. So this is my way of trying to initiate something. I walk to my cupboard looking for something to wear.

Someone knocks on my door and I ask who it is. "It's Jace, can I come in?" He calls back. I grin an idea just popped into my head.

"Yeah come on in." I say facing the wardrobe so when he walks in he had a great view of my ass. I smile even wider when I hear the door open and the gasp that falls from Jace's mouth. The door quickly shuts behind him and I wiggle a little dancing to music in my head. I hear him groan and I can't hold in my chuckle at the sound. "Something you like Herondale?" I ask and turn to see him shamelessly staring at me from next to my bed.

"I see something I love actually. It's my half naked girlfriend that I can actual look at without consequences." He says, his eyes still raking up and down my body. I slowly make my way towards the door and lock it. I walk towards him and push him back until he's led on my bed, my legs straddling his hips.

"How about a recap on how we got into this situation? Because I for one want to rip you out of them jeans right now." I say and place kisses all down his neck. He groans and quickly sits up to pull off his t-shirt and then lays back down pulling me with him. He quickly strips me off my bra and underwear, his jeans and boxers quickly following. Landing on a pile on the middle of my bedroom.

He flips us over and pushes me up the bed, his mouth following at a slow up my stomach making his way slowly to my breasts. I'm a moaning mess beneath him and then he finds my breast with his mouth and I moan his name, loudly. He shows the same attention to my other breast and then kisses his way up to my mouth. Biting my pulse point as he kisses past it. I quickly use his distraction to flip us over. "I'm on top." I tell him and quickly lean down to kiss him. I reach down and position him read to enter me and sit down, pushing him in as I do.

He groans my name and I moan his. I move my hips in a circular motion, making us both moan. I carry on doing this going faster and meeting his thrusts with my own. Before long were both spiralling into orgasms and calling out each other's names.

I lay panting in Jace's arms until my breathing is back under control. As soon as it is I get up and start getting back dressed. "Come on get ready, the party starts in, half hour. And I don't even know what I'm wearing." I complain walking back towards my wardrobe.

"I would just like to point out that I came in to see if you needed anything, like food or a drink. But then you attacked me." He says holding his hands out in a surrender pose.

"I did need something. I needed you in the way that I had you. Do you realise how sexually frustrated being pregnant makes you? It's horrible. I just want to jump into your pants. Like a lot." I tell him picking out a nice black dress to wear tonight. I think I'll pair it with my ankle boots and my leather jacket. I grab a pair of tights out of my draw as well as my dress and boots and take them all towards the bed where I sit down and put the tights on. As soon as I have them on I pull the dress over my head and slide my feet into the boots. "How do I look?" I ask Jace turning to see him smirking at me. "What?"

"You want to jump my pants." He laughs. I look towards him my serious face on and say, "I just jumped your pants, I'm ok for a while now." And I turn to get my jacket and walk towards the mirror to sort out my sex hair. "By the way, you have sex hair too, just for you to know to comb it." I tell him and walk out of my bedroom.

Within 10 minutes we were over the mansion greeting guests. Half our year turned up for Jon's birthday party. They were all shocked to see Sebastian and Jon holding hands greeting everyone.

I smile at some of the girls who were shocked that he had a boyfriend now. Smiling at how a lot of people just accept it like I hoped they would. After all our friends get to the party we stop greeting people and go to get a drink. Izzy makes me a drink and hands it to me. I thank her and quickly pass it to Jon who passes me a cup with just coke in it. Jace has his with orange juice.

After a few more swapped out drinks all my friends are drunk, except Jace and Sebastian. Jon was more tipsy than drunk.

"Let's play Truth of Dare!" Izzy exclaims grabbing onto the people around her, who just happen to be me and Maia. We each grab on to our partners and they grab onto their friends. In the end we end up in the conservatory. There is a lot of us in there some of the people I didn't even know were at the party. In the room there is myself, Jace, Jon, Sebastian, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Jordan, Helen, Aline, Callie and Andrew.

We weren't close with Callie and Andrew. Despite the boys, all but Magnus, being on the same team as Andrew and Callie being on our cheer team like me, Izzy and Maia. They must have either just tagged along or they were already in here, no matter what Izzy wouldn't let them leave, they were now part of the game.

We all sat down in a circle and Izzy decided that she was going first. "Okay, Jon truth or dare?" she says looking towards my brother an evil smirk plastered on her face. Jon hesitates but decides that he's no wimp and chooses dare. "I dare you to tell everyone how long you were pining over Sebastian for before you got the courage to ask him out."

Jon pales and mutters "6 months" then looks around for his victim. His eyes land on Jace and he grins. Jace looks back at him with the evil smirk on his face. "Jace," He grins and I realise that he's going to do something that will out us to all our friends. "Truth or dare bro!" Jon shouts.

Jace stands up. "I'm no chicken! Dare me brother!" He then sits down as if nothing happened and I can't help but laugh at his and Jon's antics.

"I dare you to kiss the person you've been in love with since you were, like I don't know, 3." He says and I hear gasps from all my friends as they all look between Jace and Jon. Jace grins and stands up, walks to the middle of the circle and looks around. Then he walks back towards me, leans down grabs my hand and pulls me up into his arms and kisses me. All our friends gasp as they watch me kiss him back as he pulls me closer to him. When we break away everyone's staring at us. I laugh at them and sit down next to Jace my head resting on his shoulder, my hand in his.

"Okay did that really happen? Please someone tell me that I didn't just imagine that in my head because I want Clace?" Izzy says from across the circle.

"Oh Izzy, did I not introduce you?" Izzy looking confused shakes her head at Jace when her questions this. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Clary meet everyone," He says a smirk on his face. Izzy squeals and runs over to hug me I laugh and hug back.

She walks back towards her spot in the circle muttering how Clace has finally happened. I can't help but laugh, as soon as everyone has quieten down Jace ask if we're still playing and we agree and the game continues.

After a few more rounds Jace and I decide that we're going to skip out on the rest of the game and just go dance for a little while. Really all I wanted to do was sleep. After 5 minutes of dancing Jace must notice this so he takes me upstairs to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

We walk into his bedroom, which as usual is perfectly clean. There was nothing out of place. His bed was made in the middle of his room with his usual white sheets. The wardrobe doors were shut ensuring that there was no clothes hanging out, although I know for a fact that if I were to open the wardrobe the clothes would be folded perfectly inside. His washing basket is empty, due to my mom washing all his clothes that he actually likes wearing. I walk towards the bed to get comfy waiting for Jace.

He goes into his wardrobe and chucks one of his shirts at me to wear to bed whilst stripping off to his boxers. People know in Jace's parties that's upstairs if off limits so no one comes up here.

Jace pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket and holds it up to his ear. "Hey Jon. No everything's fine with Clary. No I don't need you to come here, I'm just calling to let you know we've gone to bed. Everyone out by one yeah. Yeah I know that's in an hour, start letting people know. No Jon, I don't mean our friends they're all staying here. Jon just put Sebastian on the phone. Hey Seb, you're not as drunk as Jon are you? Good make sure everyone who doesn't usually stay here after a party is out of the house by one. No later. The power will cut off at half one so if everyone isn't gone they will be by then. But I want you to get everyone out before that ok? Good see you in the morning. Good night Seb. Yeah, yeah Jon we love you too, good night." He sighs and walks towards the bed. He gets on and pulls me to his chest.

"Will the power really go off at 1:30?" I ask mid-yawn.

He laughs and replies to me, 'bopping' me on the nose in the process. "The power will go off at 1:30 for exactly 12 minutes, which is enough time, from previous experience, for the amount of people here tonight to get out of my house." I smile at his words and turn in his arms so we're spooning.

"I love you Jace." I say and push myself back against his chest.

"I love you Clary. Both of you." And he lowers his hand and rests in on my stomach, above where our baby is growing. I smile and am quickly drifting off to sleep listening to the soft thump of music coming through the floor boards.

 **So all the friends now know that Clace has happened! What did you all think? Loving the reviews and they are helping a lot with the writing of the story! Already have a great idea for the next chapter and half written! I'll try to update quicker for you all!**  
 **Please review! I love reading them!**


	23. Chapter 23

We spend Sunday cleaning the mansion and then make our way back to the house to watch films. Everyone heads home early ready for school the next day. When everyone goes home Mom and Luke come down stairs to speak to us. And by us I mean me and Jace. Jon's staying over Sebastian's house.

"Ok guys. I know that to get in the position you are in what you had to do, but no funny business in my house when we are here ok?" Is the first think my mother says to me. I internally cringe at how straight forwards she's being but nod my head none the less in agreement. "Ok now we've agreed to that. Sleeping arraignments. Jace, you can sleep in with Clary if you want. But know that I will be in to check on you so if you are naked I will kill both of you ok?" Jace gulps but agrees anyway.

"Now Jocelyn is done frightening the poor boy." Luke says nudging Mom in her leg as he speaks. "We booked you and ultrasound for Monday after school. You will be going to school and I will phone up the headmaster, who happens to be an old friend of mine, and let him now about our predicament. I'll try and get him to give you and Jace, or whoever is in your class at the time, special passes to give you permission to go to the bathroom whenever. So that means no coming home half way through school like Friday ok?"

"Okay." Jace and I say in unison. We turn to smile at each other, Jace squeezes my hand in the process.

"Okay now cuties up to bed you have a long day tomorrow." Mom says bending over and kissing our heads. We make our way upstairs and into bed. As soon as we get into bed I'm pulled to Jace's chest. I mumble my good nights and I love you. And fall asleep in my favourite place.

I wake Monday morning and shoot out of bed heading straight to the bathroom. My morning sickness making an appearance. After a few seconds Jace is in the bathroom with me. My hair in one of his hands, and the other rubbing soothing circles on my spine. We stay like that until my morning sickness leaves.

"I'm sorry Clary." He says and pulls me into his arms. His head resting against the top of my head. He places a kiss on the top of my head and turns his nose into my hair.

"What are you sorry for? What did you do?" I question, pulling myself away from his embrace and making my way over to the sink to brush my teeth. As I'm doing it he replies.

"It's my fault your like this. If I had just thought at the wedding about consequences of not using anything. Or if I'd actually thought about anything other than the fact you looked so hot in my shirt we wouldn't be in this situation." He hangs his head, his hands going into his hair and pulling it.

"Hey! Stop now. I told you Saturday and I'll tell you again now. I was there too. I could have mentioned condoms just as much as you could have. There is not just one person to blame. I need some blame too. Just because you're the man doesn't mean that it's your responsibility to think about contraception. Just like it isn't all the women's responsibility. It should be done together. If you're doing it you both should think of the consequences. We didn't but if we did I don't think we would be like this. I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you how I felt. Would you have?" I say to him, holding his hands in mine to stop him from pulling out his hair.

"I probably wouldn't have done it right. I would have told you in a drunken haze, probably during one of Izzy's games of truth or dare. And I'd hate myself for telling you that way." He says looking into my eyes the whole time.

"See, I like the way you told me of your feelings. It was… well, the bit before you actually confessed your feelings was amazing if you ask me. When you told me of your feelings I was ecstatic and so glad that it wasn't a one way thing. I know were young and this isn't the ideal situation for two seventeen year olds to be in, but we will make the best of this. We'll be our own little family. People already want to buy my art from mom's studio so I can hopefully get a job in there. You can look for something, or ask Luke if you can have a job in the book store. We will make this work Jace. And if you want to go to college you can, I'll stay home with the baby." I use my thumb to sooth circles on his cheek. He pulls back from me and looks into my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you home with the baby? If I am going to college I'll go part time and you can go part time and we'll alternate looking after him or her. If I'm getting an education so are you. Now enough talk we need to get ready for school. Are you joining me in the shower?" He asks a cheeky grin on his face. I smile and nod and we both strip and jump in the shower.

Showering took longer than normal, you can guess why. We quickly got dressed and I dried my hair whilst Jace went down stairs and made breakfast. Fruit and Yogurt, what I was craving this morning. As she sits and dries her hair she wonders how she didn't realise all the strange cravings that she was getting before she found out that she was pregnant. But then again they weren't that weird. She's had weirder since she found out. Yesterday she wanted bourbon biscuits and custard. The only problem were her mother bought the biscuits from the British isle in the supermarket 20 minutes away and no one was in the house to get them for her. Jace offered but she didn't want him gone that long just to get biscuits. She started crying because he was offering to leave to get them. Damn hormones are so annoying!

In the end mom and Luke went after work and when they came home with them Clary almost attacked Luke taking them out of his shopping bag and running back into the kitchen to get her warm custard. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. The thought of food made her stomach grumble. Luckily enough during all her thinking she managed to dry her hair into perfect curls. Izzy will be proud.

Making her way down stairs she notices that although her mom had left for work early, Luke was still there. Thinking back to her shower she blushes and bows her head and makes her way over to sit next to Jace and eat her cereal in peace.

"Okay guys. I've spoken to Mr. Starkweather and he knows about the situation. He's agreed to give Clary two passes, one for her and the other for whoever is in her class at the time. You have to inform the teacher you have them before the lesson starts not when you're about to go to the bathroom. I'm off to work now but mom will meet you at 3:30 at the LLH ok?" Luke says getting up from his chair.

"LLH?" Jon asks sleepily walking into the house, Sebastian not far behind. God that boy never wakes up until around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't know how he manages to pass his morning classes.

"You know Jon, The hospital Lake Lyn Hospital?" Jace says, answering my brother before anyone else.

"Oh yeah I know now." He says rubbing the back of his head and moving to the kitchen and grabbing an apple to eat as his breakfast.

"Come on then everyone! To school." Luke says as he grabs his coat of the hook. "Also Jace, Jocelyn is thinking about your idea, she said she'd get back to you tonight. Have a great day." And with that he left the house.

"What idea?" I ask pushing away from the table and grabbing my shoes.

"It's nothing. I don't want to tell you until its set in stone. I don't want to get your hopes up." He says a smile on his face he leans down and plants a kiss on the side of my head.

I look towards Jon who shrugs his shoulders in response. I look at Jace and let the subject drop making my way to the car to get to school. When we get there we met up with Izzy and Simon. They tell us that Alec and Magnus already went in because they were cold I just agree with them and make my way into the school. As soon as Jace and I walk into the school the noise levels drop and I look up from my phone to see almost everyone staring at him.

"Jace why is everyone staring at you?" I ask squeezing his hand slightly whilst using the other hand to put my phone away. He chuckles and throws his arm over my shoulder and kissing the side of my head.

"They're not just staring at me. They are looking at us. A lot of people in school didn't know about us liking each other. News probably spread from the party that we went up to bed together. They always jump to conclusions." He says as he pulls me down towards our lockers. "This time they just have happened to guessed correct." He says removing his arm from around my shoulder to open his locker.

"And what it is that they are guessing correctly?" I ask him, a small smile threatening to slip out.

He makes a shocked noise and places his hand over his heart. "Don't tell me you have forgotten already? Is my love for you that insignificant that you don't realise that no one else knew?" He says with a small grin spread over his face. I reach over and push his shoulder laughing slightly.

"Remember we need to go to the Principal's office before the lessons start." I say and reach over to plant a kiss on the side of his face.

"Get a room!" Someone shouts behind us. I turn to see Izzy walking towards us, laughing with Simon. "You two have only being going out a weekend and you're already the talk of the school. It's almost as funny as when the douche from the football team kept coming on to me and me walking up to Simon and kissing him in front of everyone. Ha! They were so shocked when he started kissing me back." Izzy laughs to herself, remembering the incident. We all laugh at her far away state.

"Hey Clary. Don't forget were Luke said you need to go before you start class." Sebastian says walking up behind me with Jon's hand linked with his.

"Oh so you were actually listening this morning? I thought you'd fallen asleep in the doorway, you didn't even have your eyes open." I say laughing again, he laughs with me and everyone else smiles. "But yeah, I remember, Jace and I were just about to go there before we got rudely interrupted." I cast a look over to Isabelle who raises her hands in surrender. I laugh again and pull Jace away from our group of friends.

"See you all in Math!" He calls back to our friends as I pull him to the Principals office. "You're very laughy this morning." He says pulling me close.

"'Laughy' is that a word?" I ask, laughing yet again. "Okay, I may be very 'laughy' today." I say and lean into him "But it's only because you make me that way." I smile at him, lean up on my tip toes and kiss him. He smiles against the kiss and then kisses me back.

"Come on Fireball, let's go get our passes." He pulls me towards Principles Hodge's room.

We get there and he hands us the passes no questions asked. He only tells us to show them to the teachers beforehand and dismisses us. I look at Jace who just shrugs and we make our way to the math class room. As soon as we get there we go and sit with our friends. The teacher isn't there yet so we all just gather and talk around Alec's and Magnus' desks. I lean against Jace who's up against the desk. He wraps his arms around me and unintentionally places his hand on my stomach. I lean back and smile at him. Looking back I see that Jon is also smiling at Jace's hands, I send a smile his way as well.

"Okay class, I'm your new teacher. Please take a seat where there is one. Not on a person's lap." He says and everyone snickers. We all know he's aimed it at me. I look up and gasp. He looks towards me and does the same. "Clarissa?" He calls. At my full name Jon and Jace both look up. "Jonathan, you as well?" He says and walks towards us.

Everyone in the class is looking between Jon and our new teacher. Trying to figure out how they look so much alike. Just as he's getting close to me I hide behind Jace.

"Clary, what's wrong? Who is this?" Jace asks reaching behind me to hold my hand.

"Who am I? Who are you? Having my daughter sit on your lap in the middle of my classroom?" He shouts back in Jace's face. Silence falls from all around us. My breathing becomes heavy, I'm not sure anyone noticed. I start to feel dizzy and sick. I think my morning sickness is coming back.

"Clary!" Is the last thing I hear coming from 4 different people before the world turns black and I start to fall.

o.0.O.0.o

Okay guys! Sorry it's late! Was a really busy week for me and I didn't have much time to write but I'm trying to get it done for you! I love all the reviews your giving me please carry on! You know, if your also a writer weather is novels or FanFiction, how nice it is to get a review. They all make me smile!  
As always please REVIEW!  
Cwtches to you all!


	24. Chapter 24

Jace POV

I turn towards Clary to ask her if this dude was really her dad. As I turn I see her start to sway and her eyes start to close.

"Clary!" I shout and lung for her, catching her before she hits the ground. "Clary baby, please answer me!" I say pulling her to my chest. "Jon, we need to get her to the nurse's office." I quickly stand up with her in my arms.

"What's happening with my daughter? What have you done to her?" The dude asks. I look at him and his name clicks in my head from the stories that Jon and Clary both told me.

"I didn't do anything to her Valentine. Now get out of my way so I can take my girlfriend, who is my responsibility, to the nursing office." I say and push passed him, Jon trailing behind me.

"Class, today is going to be a free. Stay in this classroom." Valentine calls behind me. Then he leaves the class room, following us, a few paces behind, through the hallways to the nurse's office.

"Jon get the door." I shout he nods and runs ahead to get the door. We reach it just as Jon is getting the nurse up from the station telling her about Clary.

"She just passed out, and well she's…" He looks at me and I nod my head understanding where he's going with his story. "Well she's pregnant." Jon squeaks and the nurse gasps.

"Place her down there son." She says pointing to the bed, I walk over and place Clary down, brushing her hair off her face. "How far along is she in her pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy!" Valentine shouts, getting to the office just in time to hear he's gonna be a grandad.

"She's two months along. We think, she has an appointment after school to be sure." I reply ignoring Valentines outburst. The nurse nods and gets the blood pressure cuff from in her draw. She places it over Clary's arm and takes her blood pressure.

"Her blood pressure is a little high for someone who's pregnant. Could someone call her parents or legal guardian please?" She asks looking between me and Jon.

"I'm her father, I can be here for her." Valentine steps forwards.

Jon scoffs from the corner. "You're no father. You're a sperm donor. You left when Clary was 3. You have no right to that title. Luke is our father." He claimed and dials a number on his phone. "Hey Dot, any chance you could put mom on the phone. It's urgent. Thank you." While he waits he sends glares at Valentine who seems speechless after Jon's outburst. "Mom, you need to come to the school. Yeah, it's urgent. Clary collapsed in Math class. Were in the nurse's office. Yeah ok see you soon. Oh and mom one more thing. The asshole is back, I'm guessing that the stress is what cause Clary to collapse. Yeah see you soon, Love you too bye." He hangs up. "Mom will be her in 5." He says and comes to sit on the other side of me, next to Clary.

"Jonathan. You may not think it but I am your father. I have a right to know what's happening with you and your sister. Now tell me. Was it this sleaze bag," He points towards me, I clench my fist and try to calm myself down before I punch him. "Who knocked up my daughter at 16, or was it someone else?" He raises his voice, his face red with anger.

"Firstly," I speak up before Jon can butt in, "I am no sleaze bag. I have been in your daughter's life since you left. Which was 14 years ago. Clary is 17 and has been 17 for over two months. And secondly, yeah, so what if I'm the father of the miracle growing in your daughter's stomach? We love each other and both plan on being together for a long, long time. The baby wasn't planned but doesn't mean that we can't look after it." My anger growing the more I talk to this bastard.

"Calm down Jace." Jon says placing a hand on my shoulder. "He isn't worth getting all aggravated over. We know that you and Clary will be amazing parents. We don't need his approval." He says and turns his head to the nurse. He looks down and reads her name tag. "Sarah, could you please remove him from the room. He has no rights to be in here." He says. She nods and walks towards him.

"I'm sorry Mr Morgenstern. You may be these children's father but unfortunately when I was checking Clary's file, you are not listed as a person to contact. I would advise you to go back to your classroom." With that she shuts the door in his face and sighs a happy sigh. "Thank you so much for asking me to do that. I know it's very unprofessional of me, but I really despise that man. He's only been her a day and he's already tried to make every member of staff to do something different because it's 'better' his way." She shudders when she does the air quotes and walks to her desk picking up a file. I read the tab and it has Clary's name on the side.

"Okay, this file doesn't tell me anything because she's never been her before. Is she prone to fainting spells?" At her question both Jon and I shake our heads. "Did she have breakfast this morning? Okay what did she have?" She asks at our nod.

"Um fruit and yogurt. Apples, grapes and bananas with strawberry yogurt." I go into more detail.

"Hm, well her blood sugar shouldn't be low. Could something have triggered this, was she under stress when she fainted?" She asks and looks between Jon and I.

"Yeah. That pompous ass made a snide comment about her being sat on my lap, when she lifted her head he realised who she was, we all then looked up and he notice Jon as well." I say pointing to Jon. "Then he started walking up the isle towards us and she hid behind me. I didn't know who he was so I asked Clary who he was and he shouted at me. When I turned back to speak to Clary she was falling." I finish telling the story and reach for Clary's hand.

"Okay, it seems like she may have fainted due to stress. I will speak to her mother and hopefully she will be able to get a quicker appointment at the hospital in order to check on the little guy." She says gesturing to her stomach. She smiles and moves to her desk to write up the report. "Okay guys, just for you to know, I've had to write in her notes about the pregnancy. Just for you to tell her. If she needs a break during school, if fatigue takes hold on her, like it did when I was pregnant with my son, she is welcome to come into the nurse's office and lay down. I work every day." She smiles at us.

Before we can reply we hear a commotion outside the room. "What are you doing here? You didn't want to know them growing up, you get no right to see them now they are older!" Jocelyn screams from outside the office.

"I have every right Jocelyn! They are my children!" He shouts back.

"Jon is 18 Clary is 17. Neither of them are children anymore! If Jon wanted he would have the right to ask Luke to adopt him and we wouldn't even need your signature on it to say yes! Clary can do the same on 10 months and I bet when I tell them they will be ecstatic to finally have Luke as their father! **_(No idea if this can actually happen, but it's cute so in my story it can)_** He's been there for them. When Jon won his first football game in high school Luke was there! When Clary fell out of the tree house and broke her arm, do you know who she wanted? That's right Luke! Not you! You have no right to come here and tell my children how to live their lives!"

"You obviously aren't doing a good job of raising them if she managed to get herself knocked up before she finished high school!" He says. "I have every right to take you to court and get legal rights over both of them. They are my children as well as yours! Not Luke's" I can see Jon shaking from beside me in anger. He's up and out of his seat, before I can do anything about it he's opened the door and taken a swing at Valentine. He falls to the floor like an old sack of potatoes.

"Don't you dare! Don't even think of talking to her like that! Don't think about talking about Clary like that! My mother is an amazing mother, I couldn't have asked for a better one. And as for you being my father, that's not going to happen. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Luke is my father. Not you. Never you! Now leave my mother alone, go back to your class and don't bother looking for us around school. If I need to I'll put my own restraining order against you and you'll have to leave this school. I'm being nice enough letting you stay in this job. Don't worry. We won't be in your math class after today." He walks back into the nurse office and sits next to me again.

"What… what happened?" Clary asks blinking her eyes. Looking around the room. Her eyes harden when they fall on Valentine but go soft again when she looks towards me, Jon and her mother.

"I'm so glad your awake Fireball." I say leaning up and planting a kiss on her head. "You fainted in his class room." I point my finger to Valentine when telling her. "We brought you here because we didn't know what to do. I thought it…" I choke on my words. "I thought it may have been something to do with the baby. But Sarah thinks it was stress that caused you to faint." I rub small circles on her arms telling her all I know.

"And I phoned up the hospital. We have an appointment at 10:30 to check you over." Jocelyn speaks up, she glances down at her watch. "We have to leave soon, but before we go I'd like to go and speak to Mr Starkweather about some things. Jon can you collect Jace and Clary's things and bring them back here for us. You have to stay in school unfortunately Jon." He agrees and jumps up and walks to get our stuff, shouldering Valentine on his way passed. "And you, you have to leave. Go back to your class room. Don't even say hello to my children if you pass them. You ignore their presence unless they talk to you, which is doubtful." With the last word said to Valentine she turns around, shutting the door in his face and walks off towards Mr Starkweather's office.

"Jace, what if the stress has done something to the baby?" Clary says, pulling my attention back to her. I take in her face, tears streaming down both her cheeks and jump up pulling her to my chest.

"Shh Clare, nothing's going to be wrong with the baby. He's going to be fine. Or she." I look over to Sarah who holds up 9 fingers. She's 90% sure that He's fine. "I promise." I say moving my eyes away from Sarah, who's smiling at us, and bury my head in Clary's curls. It's another 10 minutes until Jocelyn comes back to get us, and the whole ten minutes I spent holding Clary to my chest.

"I've spoken to Mr. Starkweather, he has agreed to move you both, and Jon into the other math class. Also He agreed to the finishing school early thing." She says as she puts the car in revers and makes her way out of the school's parking lot.

"Wait. What finishing school early thing?" Clary asks from besides me. Jocelyn looks up at me, one eyebrow raised. There is a clear question in her actions. 'You haven't told her' it says. I grin and look down at Clary who is looking between me and her mother.

"Well, I thought with the whole pregnancy thing, and the fact that you would be due around the time we would be sitting finals, that it would be a good idea for us to finish school earlier than everyone else. The only down side is we have to take extra classes after school. So no more cheerleading and no more football." I say to her. Her mouth falls open.

"But Jace, you love playing football! You don't need to do it as well. I'd never expect you to give up football." She says shaking her head back and forth.

"That's just the point Clare-bear. I'm not asking you to expect me to do it. I'm telling you I am doing it. I can still train with them. I'll just have to do it in the morning on my own and during dinner on a game day. Would you mind me doing that in order to finish school in plenty of time to have a beautiful family with you?" I ask a smile on my face. Clary's smile lights up the whole car and she nods her head and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. One of the best hugs she has ever given me.

o.0.O.0.o

Okay, here it is! Thinking of doing a bit of Jon's POV for the next chapter, what do you think? Or do you want me to go straight back to Clary's? Let me know in the reviews!  
On another note, I've been reading a lot of FanFiction and almost every story I read mentions a Beta. What is a Beta?  
Please review guys!  
Cwtches!


	25. Chapter 25

Jon POV

I really can't believe that that bastard is back. And worse he wants to take me and Clary from my mother! He has another thing coming! God I hate him! I walk into his class room and everyone looks up at me. I bow my head and make my way to Clary's and Jace's things and lift them onto my shoulder.

"Jon, what's wrong with Clary? Is she ok?" Izzy reaches out her hand and puts it on my shoulder to stop me. I look up and see everyone in our little group looking at me. I look everyone in the eyes, when I reach Sebastian's eyes he gestures to his stomach and I nod.

"She should be ok. The nurse just wants her to go home and be watched." I say looking back to Izzy.

"And Jace is going with her?" She questions looking slightly suspicious.

"Yeah we played rock, paper scissors, best two out of three and he won." I say knowing they'd believe that. Jace and I are big children.

"And that guy, he's really your father?" Alec asks. I nod and he nods back and mumbles under his breath "Shit." I know not all of our friends know the story of our father but Alec, Jace, Simon and Izzy do.

"Yeah, shit. Look, I have to take their bag packs back to them, can you bring my stuff after class? I have to go speak to Mr. Starkweather." I ask and Seb nods. I walk towards him and wrap him in a hug.

"She'll be fine Jon. They both will." He whispers it quite enough that no one but me hears it.

"Thanks Seb." I smile and plant a small kiss on his cheek. He beams at me as I leave the class room.

"Aww look he's blushing!" I hear Izzy say as I close the door behind me a huge smile on my face.

That soon falls as I turn the corner and walk into the one person I could have not seen for the next 1000 years and it would still be too soon to see him. I try to walk around him but he blocks my path.

"Move." I growl trying to get passed him to give Clary and Jace their stuff.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern," He says but I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Fray, not Morgenstern. Got it. Good now move out of my way." I seethe, I'm so angry I'm surprised steam isn't coming out of my ears.

"That's no way to talk to your father Jonathan. I only want what's best for you and Clarissa. Obviously your mother can't do a good job otherwise she wouldn't be knocked up at 17." I can't take any more of what he's saying and raise my fist and hit him square in the jaw.

"My mother has done an amazing job raising Clary and I. This doesn't change anything. And you're a hypocrite if you think that Clary being in this situation is any different to the situation that meant I'm here! You and Mom were 17 then as well! The only difference between then and now is Jace is going to actually stick with Clary and not run away like the coward that you are!" I scream, my breathing becomes irregular and I have to restrain myself from punching him again. My hands are balled into fists and soon I feel a delicate hand take it in theirs and unclench my fists. I look down to see my mother holding my hand in hers.

"He's right Valentine. You can't be a hypocrite when you did exactly the same to me. I trust Jace with my baby and my grandchild. I trust him a lot more than I trust you. I've spoken to Mr Starkweather and he will be moving Clary, Jace, Jon and all their friends out of your class and into Mr Davis'. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You will leave my children alone. They want nothing to do with you. If they decide otherwise it's their choice. But until then, you leave them alone. You don't talk to them. You don't ask questions about them. You don't even look at them or I'll be going straight back to Mr Starkweather and getting you fired. Okay?" She says. She's gone into her scary calm voice. I feel goose bumps on my arms and she's not even speaking to me.

Valentine looks livid as he nods his head in agreement and makes his way back to him class room. He slams the door behind him and I see my mother's shoulders sag with relief.

"Mom, are we really all moving classes?" I look at her and she nods.

"You need to go and speak with Mr Starkweather and he will print you off new time tables for everyone in your math class in order for you to change it. I have to go now honey we have half hour to get to your sister appointment. Are those their bags?" She asks, pointing at the bags on my shoulder.

"Yeah, here you go." I hand them over to her. "Can you get Jace or Clary to text me as soon as they find out anything? I'm sure Seb wants to know as well. Goodbye mom, drive safe." I lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead and make my way towards Mr Starkweather's office.

I knock on the door and hear a faint come in. I push the door and look around the room. The walls are painted and off white colour and the blinds over the window are silver/grey colour. The floor is wooden and matches with the desk and book shelves that he has behind him. Mr Starkweather gets up out of his black chair when he sees that it's me and walks around the desk.

"Agh Jonathan, your mother said she'd send you my way after she seen you. I've sent Mr Bloom out to gather your friends as well as 8 people from the other math class in order to inform them of the changes to their schedule, so if you could please take a seat and wait a few minutes, that would be wonderful." He nods in the direction of two arm chairs that sit in the middle of the room. I make my way over and sit in the chair.

"Now that I'm looking at you I do notice the striking resemblance between you and Mr Morgenstern. I'm sorry I didn't notice before. I know Luke won't be happy that he's here but fortunately it's only for a few more months for you to leave the school so we won't have to get rid of him." He says and busied himself behind the desk on the computer. I just ignore him and tune out everything he says until I hear the door open and all my friends walk in. Followed by 8 people I recognise but wouldn't say I'm close to.

"Agh good everyone is here. We have had a slight change with everyone sceduals. But only with this math lesson, you eight," He points towards the other group. "Will now be with Mr Morgenstern. Whilst you six, as well as Clarissa and Jace, will be in Mr Davis' class instead. Here are your new time tables. Unless you have any questions you may leave." He says and crosses his arms and places them on his desk looking at us expectantly.

"Yeah I have a question." Says one of the boys from the other group. I recognise his from football, I think his name is Josh. "Why are we switching class rooms?" He looks between us all and then back at Mr Starkweather.

"There is a valid reason but unfortunately that is confidential and not relevant to the change. If that is all you may leave and start your snack early." He turns from us, obviously not expecting any more questions. Everyone looks around the room and then shrugs and leaves.

"Your mom got us out of there as well?" Simon questions walking next to me.

"Yeah she did why?" I ask him, one eye brow raised. That makes me think of Clary and her inability to do it, a small smile plasters it's self on my face.

"Tell her she is a Goddess. The looks we were all getting from Morgenstern were starting to creep me out. It was as if he was trying to read our minds." Simon replies with a shiver. I can't help but laugh at everyone and make my way towards my locker to get my snack.

When I get there I see Seb leaning against it. He looks up when he hears my foot steps and immediately opens his arms. I walk into them and hold on to him for dear life. "Shh Jon, she's going to be ok. They both will be, you have nothing to worry about. Jace will take care of them and we never have to see Mr Morgenstern again." At that I laugh and pull him closer to me.

"God Seb, seeing her fall to the ground like that, I thought I was losing them both. One before I even get a chance to meet him or her. And then when he carried on shouting he told my mother that she was basically doing a shit job of raising us. And then he had the cheek to have a go at Jace and Clary because of the baby even though he was the exact same age when he knocked mom up with me and they hadn't been in love with each other since they were three! Like how hypocritical is he!" I break down and clutch myself closer to Sebastian who in turn holds me as close as he can to himself.

"Jon babe you don't need him in your life. You have your dad, we all know Luke is your father straight off the bat. He may not be biologically but he is in all the ways it counts. He supports Clary and Jace and is even offering Jace a job in order to get money for the baby when it comes. You mom raised you and Clary wonderfully. You are both sweet and sensitive but can both give tough loving when you need to. You are always there for each other and your friends. You and not an asshole or a dick or anything bad that could be said. You're amazing." He leans down and plants a kiss on my mouth. I reach up and tangle my hands in his hair and pull on the strands slightly causing him to moan into my mouth. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I agree. We spend a few minutes in the hall kissing until someone wolf whistles behind me.

I turn around to see a bright red Alec and a smirking Magnus. "Hot guys but we're all waiting for you in the hall." Magnus says and turns around. I look back at Alec who is even redder in the face. He mutters an apology and follows behind Mag. Seb bursts out laughing, grabs my hand and pulls me to follow our friends. I smile at our joint hands and make my way towards our friends where we sit and talk about trivial things. All the while the only thing running through my mind is 'I hope they are ok'.

 _.o.0.O.0.o._

 _Hope everyone is enjoying my story! I really have a lot I want to do with this story but not having the time to write sucks! I'm trying to keep it so I update both my stories at least once a week and I'm sorry if I'm a bit here there and everywhere with the updates! I try to be consistent.  
Anyway please review, let me know what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do.  
CWTCHES _


	26. Chapter 26

Clary POV

I sit in the hospital waiting room, Jace on my one side, my mom on my other. I look around and look at all the different people in there. There are women who are heavily pregnant, their husbands rubbing the protruding stomach. There's a lady with a young baby cradled in her arms whist her wife looks on watching the way they interact. There is a young couple, probably about 21 maybe slightly older, sat in the corner who look like they are arguing about what to do, the girl has her hands wrapped around her stomach and the guy is using his hands to push leaflets at her. They look like adoption and abortion leaflets.

They are fighting over what to do with their child. I feel for them. It makes me so glad that Jace and I didn't fight over what to do with our little one. We know what we want, even if we didn't know we were doing at the time we made him.

"I'm so glad we're not like that." Jace whispers in my ear pulling me as close as he can whilst were sat in these hospital chairs.

"You two are more level headed than they are. Maybe you could speak to them?" My mother suggests. Before I can speak up my name is called.

"Clarissa Fray." A nurse calls from a door a little too my left. At the sound of my name both my mother and Jace jump up. I slowly raise as well. The nurse smiles at all three of us then using her arm she gestures us to follow her. We follow her down the ever ending white hallway until we reach a room labelled 'Doctor Williams Midwife'. "Go right in. Doctor Williams is expecting you." The nurse says and pushes the door slightly.

We thank her and make our way into the doctor's office. The walls are blinding white. Everywhere I look is white. The cupboards are white, the furniture is white, the clothes the doctor has on are white and the machines are white. Even the doctor's hair is white. The lack of colour makes me blink several times.

"You must be Clarissa Fray?" The doctor says holding out her hand to me. I smile, nod and shake her hand. "And you must be Ms Fray." She asks holding her hand out to my mother.

"Actually I'm Mrs Garroway but you can call me Jocelyn." My mother replies. "And this is Jace, the father."

"Lovely to meet you all. I'm Doctor Williams. Okay, can we have Clarissa up on the bed?" She points towards the bed. I walk towards the bed, Jace walking behind me. I try and get up and hear Jace laugh behind me.

"Up you go!" Jace whisper shouts in my ear and pulls me up onto the bed. I hear my mother chuckle behind us and feel my cheeks glow with embarrassment.

"Okay first of all we're going to have to draw some blood, to check you HCG levels. Then of course we'll start talking about all the things that have been happening so far in the pregnancy and what else you may expect. Then when your blood gets back we will see if the HCG level is high enough to get a clear photo of your little one." She walks about the room whilst doing this opening cupboards and pulling out gloves and things.

She grabs a needle kit and a few vials to fill up with blood. She walks back over to me and asks for my arm. She ties a band around my arm then using the needle she draws three vails of blood. She leaves us for a few minutes then comes back in.

"Okay Clarissa." I cut her off.

"Please call me Clary." I smile to her.

"Okay then Clary, what sort of symptoms have you had so far in the pregnancy? Any morning sickness or headaches?" She questions looking between me and Jace.

"She had a fainting spell earlier in school. Could that be a symptom?" My mother butts in before I can speak. She looks nervously from between me and the midwife.

"Normally fainting isn't a symptom in pregnancy sometimes it can be linked to pre-eclampsia but this early on it couldn't be to do with that. What were you doing at the time of the fainting spell Clary?" She asks looking at me. I get nervous at first when she mentions pre-eclampsia. I don't know a lot about pregnancy but I know that having that can cause harm to both me and my baby. It takes me a second to realise she asked me a question.

"Umm, I was arguing with one of the teachers from my school. Who also happens to me my long lost father that I don't want to know. He was telling me and Jace off for me standing between his legs whilst we waited for him and when he noticed it was me he started shouting and I just got dizzy, I started seeing black spots and then all I remember is a few of my friends calling my name and someone catching me. I don't know who it was but my guess is it was Jace." I say to her, smiling up at Jace when I needed to. He smiles back down at me.

"Agh it just seems that it is just a case of too much stress on your already stressed body. Making a tiny human is very tiring work and although you may not notice it also stresses out your body. You should try and do things to relax after school and allow all your stress to leave you. I would suggest a nice relaxing bath, maybe have your boyfriend cook you food and give you a back rub. Anything to reduce any stress that you may have. Now other than that do you have any other pregnancy symptoms like sickness?" Get Jace to treat me like a princess? I can work with that. I smile a little and answer her question.

"I've had a bit of morning sickness. That is how I actually found out about him." I rub my stomach and smile up to Jace who's smiling down at me as well.

"I know there are other symptoms that you can have like sore breasts, tiredness, an increased need to pee, different cravings and reactions to different smells as well as increased sex drive. You don't need to say yes and no to all these different symptoms but just know that they are some of the other symptoms that can happen to you during the course of the pregnancy."

"Okay." I say and smile towards her whilst Jace is trying to smother his laughter behind his hand. I send a glare his way knowing why he's laughing. Yes we both know of my increased sex drive, my mother doesn't need to know! I fume in my head.

"What are you planning to do with this pregnancy Clary?" Dr Williams asks. Instinctively my hand quickly makes my way down to my barely there baby bump.

"We're keeping him." Jace cuts in before I can, his laughter long forgotten. "We couldn't do anything else. We love each other so much and I know we will both love this little miracle which is half her and half me more than anything else in the whole world."

I smile up to Jace and he looks down and wipes a tear from my cheek. I look back at my mother and the doctor who also both have smiles on their faces.

"It is so lovely to see two people as young as your selves so committed to each other and in it for the long hall as well. I can see you both being married and back her in a few years having more beautiful babies." She smiles at us again and then a beeping goes off on her watch. "Agh good your blood work is done. We have an excellent lab here, every blood work is normally done within fifteen minutes of it been given in. Let me just log in and I'll have your results." She walks towards her computer and turns it on. Whilst she's signing in I take in her appearance.

She has white hair, cut in a sort of pixie look on top of her head. Her face, what I can see of it, looks loving and like a young granny. She looks to be in her mid to late fifties. She has on her white lab coat but a lilac colour pair of bottoms. Her coat is done up so I can't see her t-shirt but if I had to guess it would be similar to her trousers. On her feet she has a small but comfortable looking pair of trainers, again in white. How does she keep everything so clean? The artist inside me wants to be unleashed in this room and make it as bright and colourful as I can. My inner monologue of what I could do to make this room brighter is interrupted by Dr Williams starting to speak.

"Okay your HCG levels are 1,575,670 which should work out that you are about 7-8 weeks. Is that the same amount of time that you are thinking?" At our nod she continues. "Good, this should mean that we should be able to get a clear photo with the outside scanner. If not we can always try the internal to see is we can get a clear picture."

She uses her wheelie chair and pushes herself over towards me and the big machine that is too my right. I look at the machine that looks kind of like a really old computer with two want like things coming out of the side of it. She reaches to the opposite side that I can't see as clear due to the screen being in my way and grabs a bottle in her hand. She rolls it around between her palms.

"This is a gel substance that I will put on your stomach to help the probe move across your skin smoothly and make it so it doesn't pull against you and hurt you. I have tried my best to warm it up but unfortunately it will still be cold. Could you please lift up your top and show me your stomach. Ideally if you can tuck your t-shirt under your bra, it allows me more room to move." I do as she asks and she puts the cold blue gel onto my stomach.

"Oh!" I say as the coldness hits my stomach. Jace laughs at the side of me and I send a small glare his way. He holds his hands up and stops his laughing, which causes my mother to laugh.

"Okay Clary are you ready for me to do this?" She asks and I nod. She smiles at me and puts the wand to my stomach. I look at the screen and all I see is a mess of white and black. Then suddenly I see something happen on the screen. I'm not sure what it is but suddenly it's not a mass of just black and white static.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Dr Williams seems to mumble to herself.

"What, what are you not sure of? Is something wrong? Is he ok?" I question trying to get a clearer look at the screen.

"Oh its nothing bad it's just…." She bites her lip and freezes the screen.

"It's what?" Jace asks, his grip on my hand becoming even tighter as the doctor stays silent.

"I'm not sure if I am seeing two babies or one." She says and looks towards us.

"What?" Jace, my mom and I all seem to say at the same time.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 _ **Okay I know! My updating was a bit up in the air but I have a good excuse! We'll not a good excuse but an excuse all the same! Has anyone moved out from their parents? If not I'd advice you to stay! I hate moving!**_

 _ **ANYWAY! QUESTION TIME! Do we have one baby or two? I'm wondering if we want twins or if we want just one baby? I'm up for either? I'll let you decide.**_

 _ **As well as telling me one or two also review on what you think about the chapter! Thanks! CWTCHES!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Twins. Fucking twins! How will we manage with twins? I don't even know how to change a nappy, or feed a baby. Hell I haven't even held one! I'm walking the corridor in the hospital, the doctor wanted to give Clary an internal scan and she didn't feel comfortable with me or her mother in the room, so now Jocelyn is leaning up against the wall whilst I'm pacing going out of my mind. Both of us avoiding the chairs that are nearby.

"Jace honey calm down. Whatever happens in there I promise you that we will be here to support you all the way. One baby or two." Jocelyn says using the wall to push herself away and towards me.

"But I don't know what to do. J, twins are worse to carry, that much I do know from school. She is so tiny it's gonna break her. And it will be all my fault." I say breaking down in Jocelyn's arms.

"Oh honey, oh no, no. None of it's your fault. Yes you both did something stupid to end up in this situation. But we all thought you'd be here. Obviously not at this age but we thought you and Clary would be together eventually. And if I know my daughter and future son-in-law like I think I do then I know that even if it is twins you will both work it out and you will figure something out to help and support each other. But you don't have to do it alone. I'll be here, Luke will be too. As well as Jon, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Sebastian and even your parents will when they find out." She says rubbing soothing circles on my back, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Shit, my parents." My head jumps off her shoulder and I start to pace again. "They are going to kill me J! And even worse because it's Clary. What do I say?" I start pulling at my hair and before I know it two hands grab my wrists and pull them out of my hair.

"Jace, stop it honey, you'll be bald and will look funny in my graduation photos." At this we both let out a small chuckle. "I tell you what honey, why don't we Skype them after the doctor's appointment and we will all be there to tell them. Me you and Clary? Sound like a plan?" She says pulling me down onto the chairs opposite that neither of us could even think about sitting in moments ago because of worry about Clary.

"That sounds amazing J. Thank you so much." As I say it I pull her into an awkward side hug because of the chairs we are sat in. Before ever one of us gets a chance to speak again the door opposite is opened and Doctor Williams pokes her head out.

"Jace, Jocelyn, would you like to come back in please." We nod and stand up making our way back into the doctor's office. I walk towards Clary and see tears streaming down her face as she looks at a screen. I walk towards her to look at the screen as well and gasp. There it is… Or rather there they are. Our babies.

"Congratulations, you're having twins." Doctor Williams said smiling at Clary, me and Jocelyn.

"Two of them Jace." Clary whispers so quiet that I only just hear her. She looks at me gauging my reaction and I look down at her, a smile so big on my face I feel it might break in two.

"Two babies Clare. We are going have two babies!" I say smiling and pulling her into a hug. She wraps her arms tightly around my stomach, her head resting on my chest.

"Promise you won't leave me." She whispers into my chest and nuzzles herself as far in as she can. I lean down and kiss her head and lean into whisper in her ear.

"Never, I'll never leave the three of you. I promise." I say tightening my arms around her. Jocelyn walks forwards and wraps her arms around both of us.

"I'm so happy for you both. And look at my blobs! Their so cute!" She squeals in my ear when she sees the twins on the screen. She's right they do look like blobs.

"Blob one and Blob two. Until we find out there sexes." I say smiling down at the wonderful women in my arms. I have to do something to show her just how much I love her.

"I can't quite work out of they are fraternal or identical twins just yet, but I should be able to at the next appointment that you book which should be in about 4-5 weeks whenever you are free. Unfortunately I don't work weekends so you will have to come in after school or before school when you have your appointments. Is that ok?" Doctor Williams says as she prints out a few photos of our blobs for us to have.

I'm so confused, what does fraternal mean? Jocelyn must see the confusion on my face and laughs quietly. "Fraternal means that they are from different eggs which means that they could be either sex but if they are identical they will be the same sex. Get it now?" She asks and pats my shoulder gently. I nod my head and she smiles.

"Okay Clary you sort yourself out and myself and your mother will go and arrange your next doctor's appointment. We will meet you outside when you are done." Doctor Williams smiles as she and Jocelyn leaves the room smiles on both their faces.

"Jace can you pass me my pants please." She point to where they are and I walk over and grab them for her. She smiles as she slips them back on and I bend down to put her shoes on.

"My lady!" I say holding out the shoe for her foot. She laughs and lets me slip her converse on to her feet. "When we get home your mom and I decided that we will video chat my parents and let them know about the babies. Is that okay with you?" I raise, finished with her shoes, and plant a small kiss on the top of her head.

"That's fine Jace. We need to tell them anyway now would be great. I don't want to tell our friends yet thought. I want to wait until the next scan. Or until I can't hide my bump from them anymore. Its already gone rock hard, here feel." She grabs my hand and lightly pushes down on her stomach.

"Clare, you'll have to quite cheerleading. Are you okay with that?" I ask not wanting to cause an argument in the small room. She sits quietly for a short period of time nodding her head from one side to the other then smiles.

"I don't care about cheerleading. All I care about right now is my family. Our family." She corrects herself, placing her hand over her stomach on top of mine. I smile down to her and kiss her, she smiles into the kiss. "Come on or they'll come in and catch us kissing on the chair." She laughs and pulls me out.

We say our good byes to Doctor Williams and make our way out of the hospital and back to the Garroway/Fray household. When we get there we decide that now would be a great time to call my parents. We head over to the kitchen table that currently houses Clary's laptop and open it up and start Skyping my parents.

"Clary… oh hello everyone what a surprise. Jace Clary why aren't you in school?" My mom answers after a few rings.

"Hey mom, could you get dad as well?" She looks at me questionably then calls my dad.

"Stephen! Jace is on the Skype and wants to talk to us." She shouts. Clary and I barely hold in our laughter at the way she referred to Skype. A few seconds later my dad comes onto the screen as well.

"Hello son, Clary Jocelyn. To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?" Clary and I immediately look to Jocelyn to do the talking she looks back at us and sighs.

"Fine I'll tell them. Well, Celine, Steph. I'm going to be a grandmother." She says and smiles. Hoping they catch on.

"Oh what poor girl has Jonathan managed to knock up now?" My mother speaks and instantly I see tears gather in Clary's eyes. My mother must see it too as she speaks up. "Oh… oh Clary I didn't… I'm so sorry I just didn't assume you would do something like this." She says leaning closer to the camera as if to hug Clary.

"It's okay Celine." Clary says with a small smile. "I didn't think it either but hey things happen and I couldn't be happier." She says and smiles, her eyes quickly glancing to me.

"So… Why are you phoning to tell us Jocelyn?" My dad asks. He must not understand. Seconds later my mother gasps.

"Oh Jonathan Christopher. You didn't did you?" She asks shock in her voice. I drop my head as an answer to her question.

"Didn't do what? Celine what didn't he do?" My father asks… ever the dense man.

"Steph honey, she's not the only one becoming a grandparent, that's why she phoned us." She says to him. I honestly don't know how he can be a lawyer, he's so stupid some times.

"So who else is going to be grandparents?" He asks.

"You are dad!" I shout getting pissed at his stupidity. His mouth hangs open and shock is written clear across his face. Then he drops it all and puts up his wall. I recognise it because I do the same in situations like this as well.

"We will talk when we get back son." And with that he ends the Skype call and I fall back into my seat, a deep sigh leaving my lips.

"Maybe he'll come around?" Clary questions, also picking up on my dad's facial expression.

"God I hope so." I say pulling her into my lap. Jocelyn discreetly leaves the room as I Clary and I hug for minutes, hours? Who knows? All I know is that I'm never letting her or our babies go.

Celine POV

I look at the laptop and see that Skype is ringing. I click it and see that Clary is calling me. Shouldn't she be in school? I wonder in my own head answering the call.

"Clary… oh hello everyone what a surprise. Jace Clary why aren't you in school?" I answer shocked, this can't be good news.

"Hey mom, could you get dad as well?" Jace asks. I look at him questionably. What's happened?

"Stephen! Jace is on the Skype and wants to talk to us." I shout looking across to Stephen, I see Clary and Jace struggling to contain laughter. I never understand those two kids.

"Hello son, Clary Jocelyn. To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?" Stephen asked I see Clary and Jace both look at Jocelyn. What's happening here?

"Fine I'll tell them. Well, Celine, Steph. I'm going to be a grandmother." She says and smiles. Oh Jonathan, he'll be the death of poor Jocelyn.

"Oh what poor girl has Jonathan managed to knock up now?" I say to Jocelyn and look at the face of all the others on the screen. I look towards Clary and see tears in her eyes. It then clicks in my mind. "Oh… oh Clary I didn't… I'm so sorry I just didn't assume you would do something like this." I say, I wish I could reach through this thing and hug her.

"It's okay Celine." She says with a small smile. "I didn't think it either but hey things happen and I couldn't be happier." She says and smiles, her eyes quickly glancing up to Jace, I think nothing of it their best friends.

"So… Why are you phoning to tell us Jocelyn?" Stephen speaks up. Then it clicks in my head. I'm pretty sure I gasp too.

"Oh Jonathan Christopher. You didn't did you?" I ask the shock evident in my voice even to my own ears. He drops his head and I know right there and then that I'm going to be a granny.

"Didn't do what? Celine what didn't he do?" Stephen asks, my husband might be a lawyer but he's not a bright man in normal circumstances.

"Steph honey, she's not the only one becoming a grandparent, that's why she phoned us." I say to him.

"So who else is going to be grandparents?" He asks looking very confused glancing between all of our faces.

"You are dad!" Jace shouts, his anger at his father's stupidity getting the better of him. Stephen's mouth hangs open and shock is written clear across his face. Then as if nothing ever happened he puts on his blank and stony face.

"We will talk when we get back son." And with that he ends the Skype call.

"Stephen! Why did you do that?" I ask exasperated, a look of anger passes his eyes and then they narrow and look at me.

"That boy has ruined the Herondale name! Getting a girl knocked up still in high school! He will have no life! He won't be able to do anything without that girl using that baby against him! He won't play professional football, he won't go to college. He will lose his life because of her!" He screams.

"How well do you know our son Stephen?" I ask in the calmest voice I can muster when all I want to do is rip him a new one for the way he spoke about Jace and Clary.

"I'd say I know him pretty well, he is my son after all." He answers back, anger radiating through his body.

"So how come you don't know that he doesn't want to become a professional football player, or that he doesn't want to go to college! The only reason he was going to college because he was following the girl he loved? And do you know who that girl is? No well that girl is Clary! Yes they both should have been more careful and not got themselves into this situation but do you think it would never happen for them? Every time we go home I hope to find out that they are finally together and this is wonderful news! Now phone our son back and apologise!" my voice raises towards the end until I'm shouting at Stephen. He looks at me shocked and shakes his head.

"If you support this then that's you. But I won't have anything to do with it." He says and grabs his suit jacket.

"If you are going to be like that then I'm going to go home to my house where my son is. I don't need to be on this business trip with you. I earn enough money to support myself, Jace, Clary and the baby with a lot of money left over. What will it be? You're real amazing and sweet son or the imaginary son that you built up in your head?" I ask him, fully intending to go through with what I say.

"You can leave then. There is no way I will support him or her." He says walking out of our hotel room. Fully thinking that he will return to find me still here when he comes back. Not this time Stephen. I grab my suitcase and put all my belongings in it. I grab everything of mine in this room and make my way to the door. I go outside hail a cab and go to the airport.

"One ticket to New York please." I ask the lady behind the desk. She smiles at me takes my card and hands me it back with my ticket. I smile and make my way to the gate. I'm so happy to be going back to my son. It's about time I watch him grow up a little bit. Even if I am slightly late.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **One baby - Seven votes**  
 **Twins - Seven votes**  
 **Triplets - One vote**  
 **There for I decided to go with Twins! I'm sorry for those who didn't want twins but I'm sure that Jace and Clary are both mature enough to deal with them, even if they do cause a little trouble at first. Now I need a new question answered! Fraternal or Identical? Then Boys Girls or one of each?**  
 **Please review everyone! And sorry for the long wait! CWTCHES!**


	28. Chapter 28

Clary POV

3 hours later Jace and I are sat on the sofa watching TV when Jon and Sebastian come barrelling through the front door. As soon as Jon realises where we are he's sat on the coffee table pulling me out of Jace's arms and into his own.

"God Clary I was so worried about you! Next time a text that just says 'All is good.' And then turning your phone off is not enough! Do you know how worried I've been! I even phoned mom who said that it wasn't her place and to talk to you but I should know all is good! That's so frustrating and then to make matters worse even she turned her phone off!" He says pushing me back at arms lengths where I fall back into Jace's lap. As soon as I'm there he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me comfortably back into his chest.

"I'm fine Jon. But we do have something to show you!" I reply excitedly. I can feel Jace's chest rumble with laughter as I excitedly reach for my bag. "Seb come sit on the table with Jon! Or on the floor I don't know where you want to sit." Seb listens to me and makes his way to sit next to Jon on the coffee table and holds his hands.

"Okay guys are you ready for the coolest thing you will ever see?" Jace asks them as I search through my backpack to try and find my scan photo. As I find it I turn it around to make sure that the side that comes out facing Jon doesn't show any of the scan.

"Yes! Show us already!" Jon practically screams. I laugh and feel as well as hear Jace laugh as well. I look towards Jon and see he's scowling at us and Seb is rubbing soothing circles on his hand.

"Okay… Okay, you've been tortured enough. I would like to introduce you to blob one and blob two!" I say and turn the scan photo around to show Jon and Seb the actual photo. I look towards them both and they both have their jaws on the floor. I laugh at them and they both shake their heads, shaking themselves out of the shock.

"You're having twins!" Jon practically shouts as he jumps of the coffee table to pick me up in his arms. "I'm having two nephews!" He shouts as he spins me around.

"Jon put your sister down now! You'll make her sick! She's already passed out once today we don't need a repeat." Seb says, ever the smart one. Jon puts my two feet back on the floor but doesn't let go. He kisses my head and reaches over and pulls Jace off the sofa as well. He wraps us in a group hug, which Sebastian soon joins in on.

"I can't wait until they're here! They are going to be so spoilt." Jon says after releasing us all and falling onto the sofa opposite the one Jace and I occupied. "Two babies." He says again, this time more to himself.

"So are you going to tell anyone else about this? Or are you going to keep it a secret as long as you can?" Sebastian questions, taking a seat next to a very excited and bouncy Jon.

"We told my parents today, they didn't take it so well. Well my mother didn't seem to upset, my dad though. I thought he'd scream at me but instead he put on his business face and ended the call. Hopefully we can sort it out long before their born." Jace partly answers Seb's question.

"Shit, mate, I'm sorry. Hey they'll both come round eventually." He says with a smile in our direction.

"Yeah that's what I told him. As to telling people, I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I'm only recently finding out myself. I didn't even want anyone to know but Jace and my mom. But big head over here," I point to Jon and he scoffs and smiles back at me. "Over heard my private conversation with my mother and assumed that it was you. He's not very bright my brother see. He doesn't realise that we literally broke up no more than 18 hours after I told him I was a virgin and then you and him slept in the room next to us." I say indicating between Jace and myself.

"Yeah we'll Clare-bear it doesn't take 18 hours to lose your V card. You could have done it any time after we got home or before during the wedding, you could have snuck off." He says. I go bright red at his words and see that Jace is also hanging his head and avoiding eye contact with Jon and Sebastian.

"Ha I knew it! Jon you owe me twenty bucks!" Sebastian says as he jumps off the sofa and does his happy dance.

"Knew what?" Jace and I manage to ask at the same time. I turn around a smile at him.

"Your brother and I had a bet going. He thought that it was the night of your birthday that you two did the do and I said that it was the night of the wedding. And the look on your faces just ensured I won the twenty bucks." He says smiling.

"You're not angry?" Jace asks as he looks between Jon and Seb as Jon hands over his money.

"Angry at what?"

"At the fact that you and Clary were still together and we kind of you know 'did the do'." Jace repeats his words and I blush as red as my hair.

"Oh that, no I knew you loved each other and I knew something was going to happen. Then the way you both came down the stairs the morning after and you both looked like you'd seen you best friend naked but won a thousand bucks at the same time kind of gave it away that something had already happened. Then I didn't want to break it off with Clary through text so I asked her round, but unfortunately my cousin heard me talking myself through the break up speech and demanded to know what I was doing and why I was breaking it off with her. She was pissed and that's why Clary came home all messed up that day. My cousin tried to beat her up, but I dragged her off of Clary and into the house, the rest you know." He says looking sheepish.

"And like I said then, I didn't expect anything less from her, she's not exactly ever liked any of us. I'm just glad that you ended it then, I would have felt so bad if you hadn't, I was going to tell you but I didn't actually tell Jace that I remembered what we did. We just kind of woke up naked that morning and just kind of ignored it all until Jon the big head blabbered in Jace's house to you then Jace confronted me and… well the rest you don't need to know." I reply.

"Though if you'd like you could just try to imagine it." Jace says with a wink in their direction.

"Dude!" They both exclaimed but Jon carried on. "She's my sister!" Jace and I were both now led on the couch laughing at their disgusted expressions. Just then someone knocks the door. I get up off Jace's lap and walk towards the door to answer it.

As I open the door and see who's at the door my laughter cuts off and I gasp.

"Clary?" Jace asks and is at my side with in seconds. He looks out the door as his jaw falls open. "Mom?" he questions after he picks his jaw up off the floor.

"Hello my handsome boy." She says and walks into the house pulling Jace into a hug. "And hello to my glowing daughter-in-law. How are you feeling?" She asks pulling me into the same hug because Jace won't let her go.

"I'm fine than you Celine." I smile as I hug them both.

"And how about my grand-baby how is he?" She places her hand on my barely there baby bump.

"Grand-babies." Jace whispers next to her.

"What? I didn't quite catch that honey." Jace pulls himself from his mom and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I said the correct question would be 'how about my grand-babies." He says with a huge smile on his face, his hand resting over my stomach.

"Grand… babies… as in more than one?" She replies her grin looking like it could split her face. Jace nods and pulls her into the living room to show her the scan photo. I follow behind after shutting the front door. I hear them speaking from the living room as I do.

"Oh hello Jonathan, Sebastian. Lovely to see you together. It's nice to see everyone happy. Oh Jace, is this them? They are beautiful! Oh I can't wait to meet them! How long do I have to wait to get grand-baby cuddles?" She's practically jumping up and down with excitement. I cut in before Jace can tell her that he doesn't know.

"I have 32 weeks left. Although my midwife did say before Jace and Mom came back in the door that more often than not twins are born early and with my small size, she may have to deliver them as early as 37 weeks. So that would mean only 29 weeks of waiting." I smile to her and she hugs me again. "Although between me and you she said that they may even want to come earlier and that sometimes they come between 34 and 36 weeks but she said they would be fine as long as around 33 to 34 weeks I started to slowly have steroid injections to help develop their lungs and important organs. But don't tell Jace, he'll panic." I whisper in her ear as she hugs me. She smiles and pulls back muttering 'mums the word' and smiles at me again.

She looks back down at the scan photo of my blobs and smiles. She reaches her hand to Jace who sat down on the sofa whilst we were having a cuddled. "My baby is all grown up and having his own babies! So I need details! When did you and Clary start dating? How did you ask her? Oh was it on a romantic date? Oh I'm so happy!" She says falling into place between Jace and me.

"Answer to your first question, we've been dating about a week. I asked her out after I found out about the pregnancy, after thanking God that they were mine. It wasn't really romantic and in all honesty mom I'm sorry to say that were in this situation right now because of a drunken night. If it wasn't for that night I would have asked Clary out and not told you about us dating until you came home. I spoke to Jocelyn today and decided that I needed to tell you about the baby, if she didn't mention it I'm sorry but I wouldn't have told you, again until you came home and I couldn't not tell you about it." Jace says looking sheepishly at his mother. Jon and Sebastian slowly raise from their seats and make their way to the stairs to avoid the awkward conversation that's about to happen.

"But, why Jace?" His mother asks tears in her eyes. Jace holds her hand close to his chest and sighs.

"Because mom I didn't think that you actually cared about what I do with my life that wasn't to do with my schooling. I couldn't talk to dad about anything other than him telling me that Harvard would be the best school for me because it's the best law school in the country. And you would only call to ask about school or if I needed any money sent for something. I felt like I was a burden in your life and that you didn't want me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see the look that dad had on your face as well." He says his head hung. I feel the tears streaming down my face at the pain that he's in. The worst kind, emotional pain. Pain that is hard to stop and heal.

"Oh Jace, oh sweetie. Never, I could never be disappointed in you. I know that you are a little young and that it isn't the ideal situation to be in, but I know that you and Clary are both very smart and talented young people. I know that you don't want to go to college and I know that you Clary only want to go for art. But neither of you need the college degree behind you. Clary your art is amazing now, you don't need some teacher telling you that the way you paint isn't the best way to do it because to you it is and that's your signature. And Jace I know that you want to work in Luke's books store and that you want to better yourself and slowly work your way up to be a manager or even open your own store, and I will be behind you 100%! Both of you. All four of you." She says smiling and holding my hand in hers as well as Jace's. We both smile at her, Jace looking lighter than he has all day. It seems a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I wish I could have helped him with that burden but all he needed was a chat with his mom and everything is sorted.

We sit on the sofa and chat some more until Jon comes down stairs talking about ordering food because mom said she'd be home late. I more than willingly agree and shout him my order. We smile and turn back to our conversations waiting for our food to be delivered.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **Okay guys! So sorry it's so late! I did try but I got side tracked by awesome some awesome FanFiction and I couldn't stop reading! Please don't be mad! Anyway here is a chapter for you! I have a question also... If you wanted someone to react badly to the pregnancy who would you want them to be? Out of the friends?**

 **Please review! CWTCHES!**


	29. Chapter 29

3 weeks later…

Jace POV

I wake up holding my girl to my chest. I look around and see that we're in my bedroom in the mansion, Jocelyn and Luke had to go leave for a the weekend to go to some convention where Jocelyn's art work is on show. I remember Jon saying he was staying in Sebastian's and my mother overhearing which resulted in her asking us to stay over the mansion last night with her, we had a good night filled with take away, cheesy films and talk of our babies and how Clary was feeling. I loved it.

Things have been amazing since my mom came home. Every night Clary and I spend it with one of our parents or with Jon and Seb. We stick to our normal Saturday routine and everyone comes around for the group sleepover. Clary and I have taken to drinking a bottle of 'Vodka' between us, really it's an empty bottle that we had drunk most of before we found out about the pregnancy. So far no one suspects anything because they know about our alcohol tolerance and they are always drunk well before we even get tipsy. The only people who notice are Jon and Seb but they know so it's not as bad.

Clary and our mothers went shopping a few days ago, buying clothes for Clary so she's able to hide the small bump that she has on her tiny frame. I remember noticing the bump about a week ago and being ecstatic that we could finally see our babies.

FLASHBACK

"The reason I want to quit Izzy is because I'm fed up of all the gossip that goes on in the cheer team, I'm sick of everyone going all moo-eyed whenever my boyfriend comes and watches us perform which in turn makes my job harder as the flyer. I don't want to be on the squad anymore and I'm letting you become full captain." Clary said pacing around her room, taking off her clothes as she does ready for bed, her shoes and tights already discarding and she's working on her skirt. "Yes Iz, I get that we have a big game coming up that we need to cheer in but you'll have to do it without me, put one of the reserves in, they are just as good as me. People need chances as well Iz, and if we, the captains don't make sacrifices for our team then were not good captains. How will our team do good next year when we, Maia, Helen, Aline, you and me, are all off the team and in college and we've left the team to people who hardly spend any time on the field? Exactly I'm right! No I'm not coming back! Izzy, trust me I know but I need to do this for me, for my sanity I need to concentrate on school and getting amazing grades. You understand right? I knew you would! See you tomorrow! Yeah, yeah love you too." She ends the call with a smile pulling her t-shirt above her head. My eyes rake up and down her body, hey I'm a teenage boy cut me some slack, and they land on one part that makes my face split with the size of the grin on it.

"Clary come her." I say to her signalling for her to come between my legs. She laughs and makes her way towards me.

"And what can I do for you handsome?" She asks planting her hands on my shoulders.

"You can do a lot later but right now look." I say as I turn her to the side so she can see what I do in the mirror. "You have a bump baby." I say grinning at her and caressing her bump. The place where my children are growing. If I wasn't in love with her before I defiantly am now.

Her hand falls down to hold mine in place over our children. "Jace I have a bump." She says tears streaming down her face.

"Hey beautiful, why the tears? Isn't this a good thing? I pull her into my lap and let her snuggle her head into my neck. "I think it's amazing and that I can't wait for there to be a bigger one so everyone can know the amazing things we have growing in there." I caress her stomach some more whilst she pulls herself more into my neck.

"It's not a bad thing, I'm just happy. It shows our babies are growing. They will be perfect." She mumbles from where she's perched herself. "I can't wait to tell our friends. Only 2 more weeks until we reach twelve weeks and we can tell them." She says, I hear the smile in her voice and can't help but smile back, even if she can't see me.

"I can't wait either." I pull her closer so she can feel what she does to me. "So about those other things you can do for me?" I say to her, she pulls her head out of my neck and smiles. Moving her legs to straddle my waist is the way we start out our amazing night of showing each other just how much we love the other.

END OF FLASHBACK

A smile graces my lips just thinking about the bump. After our lovely time it clicked in Clary's head that if we can see the bump so can other people, which is how the shopping came into place. She bought a load of leggings and not tight jeans, she also picked up baggier tops, claiming that hers were too tight. Truth be told, they weren't tight around the stomach but her boobs that came out of nowhere are what make the tops tight. I told her get whatever she wants as long as she's comfortable then I'm happy.

The shopping trip gave me a great opportunity to show her how much she means to me and it took ages! I was on the phone for at least three fourths of the time she was gone. I text my mom at the last minute telling her to convince Clary to by a nice dress, my mom convinced her it was for when she took us out for dinner. Clary came home with the most amazing forest green dress. I said green dress and she had a fit because it was forest green not just green. Then she apologised for flipping and we had some fun from her apology.

Tonight was the night that all my planning took shape and that the date was about to happen.

"Clary?" I whispered to her sleeping form next to me, she stirred so I tried again. "Clary baby wake up." I kissed down her neck which caused her to wake up moaning. I smile knowing the things this woman can do to me I can return.

Without even uttering a word she turns us around and places her legs either side of my hips, landing on my friend who's standing to full attention. She leans down and starts to kiss me. Our tongues fight for dominance which she wins and I happily let happen. I love it when she takes control of everything. It's such a turn on. She starts to grind on me causing both of us to moan. She moves her mouth down my neck finding my pulse point and nibbling on it, causing me to buck my hips into her core which in turn causes her to moan and grind on me some more. She quickly rids me of my shirt and pulls mine off her body as well. Leaving her in a pair of dark blue lacy panties and me in my sleep shorts.

"You're so beautiful Clary." I manage to get out before her lips devour mine again. Without words she rids me of my sleep pants and rids herself of the lacy underwear. I can't stop the groan that slips out of my mouth at the sight of my beautiful Clary fully unclothed with her bump between us. Who knew seeing your girlfriend grow your children would be such a turn on. She quickly leans down and kisses me as I grab hold of what I can, which happens to be her ass. I squeeze her perfectly sculpted behind and move one hand up towards her chest knowing how much she likes her boobs being played with. As soon as my hands reach their destination she's moaning my name. She quickly moves herself over my member and with one push lands on me alighting in a groan from both of us.

She moves her hips in just the right way that has herself and me panting in minutes. When she starts to falter I help her out using her hip, lifting mine to meet hers. In minutes she's coming undone above me almost causing me to lose my load as well, but I want her to enjoy this some more. So when she falls onto my chest still shaking from her first orgasm I quickly flip us over.

"My turn." I whisper in her ear which causes her to whimper and claw at my back. I start off with a slow rhythm and slowly get faster and faster. I can feel her building, still she says no words other than moans, I don't know why but her not speaking only turns me on more. I slam into her a few more times, then reach my head down towards her nipples and suckle on one causing her to moan louder and buck her hips into me. "Come on Clary, one more please. I'm not going to last much longer." I feel myself being to falter and I know what's coming I quickly detach one of her hands and place it on her breast. She catches on and starts to play with them herself whilst my hand reaches down to play with her bundle of nerves. Three more thrusts and she's done, squeezing me as she lets go causing me to let go as well.

I fall down onto her, using my arms to keep some of my weight off her tiny form.

"Good morning." She says from under me, causing me too burst out laughing.

"Good morning beautiful. Come on get up and dressed we're going somewhere." I get her to wrap her legs around my waist and carry us both to the shower, where we have a recap of the morning's activities before Clary gets ready for our surprise date, hopefully she'll love it as much as I love her. I hope she will.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and the lemon. I wasn't going to write a lemon originally but then it appeared on my paper so i went with it. I would write more on this chapter but I want the date to have its own chapter. Also sorry for the late upload, I know I don't really have an upload schedule but I do try to post at least once every two weeks and recently I have been failing in my posting duties and for that I am sorry!**  
 **Anyway...Please review! CWTCHES!**


	30. Chapter 30

Clary POV

I get ready for the date that Jace has promised me. He won't tell me where we are going he just keeps telling me that I'll love it. I hope so, I was looking forwards to staying in bed all day watching films on Netflix. Instead I'm up showered. My hair is dry in casual waves, thank God for hairdryers, and I have my new dress on that I bought with my mom and Celine a few days ago. I got the most beautiful Forest green dress that falls just above my knees with a V neck top half. It flairs out just below my breasts, hiding my growing baby bump whilst emphasizing my newly developed breasts that everyone seems to notice. I've even had the school slut come up to me and ask where I had them done as they looks 'Toats real like'. A shiver of disgust crawls through my body. I can't wait to leave that place. Only four more months for us! Seven and a half for everyone else.

The thought makes me smile. Its things like arranging that that help me understand just how much Jace loves me. And although he says that having his babies helps him understand how much I love him, I'd like to do something to show him how special he is to me. Maybe I'll cook him his favourite dinner tomorrow. It's not much but it will show him my love for him. During the time I'm thinking Jace walks back into the room and stops short and just stairs at me.

"Do I look ok?" I ask after a little while of his staring at me. I start to feel nervous. Maybe the dress isn't that nice after all.

"My God Clary, you look absolutely beautiful. I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine. I love you so much." He walks over and pulls me into his arms, my arms wrap around his waist as he pulls me closer to his chest. He leans down and starts to kiss me. I move my arms and wrap them around his neck pulling myself up closer to him so he doesn't have to bend as much. "As much as I love kissing you, and I really do, if we don't stop we'll never get our plans done." He says as he pulls away.

He grabs my hand and pulls me from the room, grabbing our jackets on the way past he pulls me down the stairs and out of the house.

As we walk towards the car I hear Celine shouting behind us.

"Jace! Clary! Honey's wait!" She follows us down the drive way, camera in hand. I laugh at the looks on both Jace and her faces.

"What do you want mom?" He asks, his face showing his frustration.

"I just want to take a lovely photo of my two beautiful children." She says with a huge smile taking over her face. Jace huffs out an okay and pulls me into his arms, his chest to my back. "Okay," She takes a few. "And one of you holding her bump Jace!" She orders and Jace complies leaning down almost a foot to be able to wrap his arms around my stomach.

We both laugh as his mom takes the photo of us, she looks down at the camera and smiles at it.

"Okay mom were going now, or we're going to be late." Jace says pulling me to the car. I wave from the passenger seat as he runs to the other side and jumps in staring the car and driving off. He beeps the horn as he drives from the curb.

"Finally." Jace sighs as we drive towards our destination. "Between you not waking up and mom with her photos I thought our date night would go out the window." I laugh at his rambling and reach across to hold his hand.

"I love you Jace." I say squeezing his hand. He smiles to me and says it back.

We drive for a short while until Jace pulls up to my all-time favourite restaurant especially since I caught pregnant and my cravings kicked in.

Coconut pancakes with curly fries dipped in the pancake syrup washed down with chocolate milkshake. My mouth waters just thinking about it.

I must look stupid as I hear Jace laughing by the side of me. "You look adorable when you realised what you were getting." He smiles and hops out of the car that he managed to park whilst I was day dreaming about my food. He runs around to my side and opens the door, pushing a hand in to help me out. I grab it and climb out pulling Jace with me into 'Takis'.

We get into a booth and Jace orders for both of us earning a funny look from the waitress who just shrugs her shoulders and walks off to put our order in.

"Thank you Jace." I say and he looks at me with his 'what for' expression. "Thank you for taking me somewhere you'll know I'll enjoy, and not somewhere where I won't know what any of the food is on the menu." I smile and grab his hand across the table.

"I wouldn't want to take you anywhere you wouldn't love. And I know that this is a great start to the date. The rest though is a surprise so don't bother asking" Jace says. I smile at him and just shake my head. We spend the rest of the time talking about trivial things, even whilst eating our food we talked about random things that we want to do or that we have done and want to do again.

After dinner is paid for Jace tells me follow him back to the car, when I get there he puts a blind fold on me and tells me not to peak. He puts music on so I can't question him and then he drives, and dries and drives. After about 45 minutes we stop.

I reach for my blindfold but Jace stops me.

"Keep it on for a little while longer. We only have a little walk and then you can take it off, but not until I tell you." He gets out of the car and walks around to get me out. We walk for a little while, even up some steps and around a few corners.

"Okay, so I don't want you to shout at me when you see this, remember I did it out of the love of my heart." He says as he pulls the blind fold off me and stairs into my eyes.

"What did you do out of the love of your heart?" I say, looking back into his eyes. He kisses me and then kisses up my cheek and whispers in my ear 'turn around'. I follow his orders and turn around.

"Oh my god." My hand flies to my mouth. "Is this real, Jace have you really done this?" I walk closer and read the plaque. 'Summer Days, Clarissa Fray, Age 17' "Jace that's my painting. My summer days painting! How did you get it here? Jace how did you get it here."

"Well if you give me the chance I will tell you." He laughs I look at him waiting for him to continue. "I called them up and told them that I knew an amazing artist and wanted to try and get her work into the museum as a gift. They said they wanted to have a look at some of the work, so I took a few photos of your paintings and sent them to them, then they asked for them to come in, I brought them in and now they are on display." He says with a smile. I squeal and jump into his arms.

"My works in a gallery! Quick take a photo of me with it!" I hand him my phone and stand next to the plaque whilst Jace takes my photo. Whilst we were doing this we both didn't notice the posh and sophisticated looking lady walk up to us.

"Excuse me for interrupting but did I hear correct, you are Clarissa Fray?" Due to something I can only assume is shock I only manage to shake my head in answer to her question. "Hello Clarissa. My name is Doctor Margret Phelps. I am a doctor in arts and business. I couldn't help but be drawn to your painting and want to know if you are interested in starting a contract with my company, Idris arts." She says and my jaw falls open.

"Idris arts? As in the big huge art building in New York?" Jace asks the shock evident on his face.

"Not just an art building, it's a place where we take up and coming artists and sell there paintings. And I happen to know someone who is willing to pay big money for a piece just like this, the way he described it to me." The art Doctor says.

"How much is big money? And do you need to see any of my other work?" I ask her, my face must show my excitement because she laughs and says she'd like to speak with my parents I agree and she gives me her contact details to phone later when I'm with my mother. "Thanks you Doctor Phelps." I say as she walks away.

"It's my pleaser Clarissa." She says with a smile and turns to walk away. She looks back over her shoulder, "And one other thing, big money is $20,000." With that she smiles and leaves.

"Jace," I say and turn to him, he has a grin that I think is mirrored on my face.

"Clare, we will be able to get everything for the babies and more with that money!" He exclaims.

"That's what I was thinking. Jace I could do what I want for a living and actually earn good money! Do you realise how amazing that will be! We could afford to put our children through whatever college they wanted without even worrying about tuition, we wouldn't have to rely on our families to support us until we can be stable in our jobs. We could do it ourselves!" I say tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"Clary calm down! Come on lets go and speak to your mother, I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted to do was make you happy seeing your painting in a gallery and now… it's like your dreams are being started right here." He says running his hand through his hair as we walk to the exit towards the car.

"And it's all because of you Jace. I love you so much thank you so much for doing this for me." I say and pull him to me, well as much as I can being a foot smaller than him.

"Thank you for having my babies. I would do this a million times over and still wouldn't live up to the gift you're giving me." He rests his hand on my stomach and plants a kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. "Okay now we have to go home before your hormones kick in and you pull me into the broom cupboard." He winks to my and untangles our limbs from each other. Then grabbing my hand he pulls me towards the car where we quickly drive home.

"Mom!" I shout the second I walk through the door. Walking further in leaving the door open for Jace to shut behind him.

"Clary, I'm in the living room with Celine and Luke!" She shouts back then Jace and I make our way there. "Is something wrong, you never shout like that in the house?" She questions as we walk in, instantly relaxing when she sees the grins on our faces, "Okay nothing bad, what's happened you two?" She questions.

"Okay so have you ever heard of Doctor Margret Phelps?" I direct the question to all of my parents sat in front of me.

"Yes, the director of Idris Arts, where they sell art to important people who are willing to pay big bucks for paintings, that Doctor Phelps?" My mother answers with odd looks coming from Luke and Celine. "What I'm an artist." She replies to their odd looks. They just shrug their shoulders and look back to us.

"Well you all know what I did for Clary to show her how much I love her, putting her painting into the museum?" They all nod at Jace's words he looks at me to finish the story.

"So today whilst we were at the museum, I kind of had a little freak out and started shouting about how my painting was in the museum and this woman walked up to me told me who she was and told me she wanted to talk to my parents about selling my paintings for 'big money' and when I asked what big money is she said it was around $20,000 for one of my paintings." I say and all my parents gasp and jump up to congratulate me on the great news.

"Okay so let's phone her right now, Clary where's her card?" My mother asks I give her the card and she excuses herself to go and make the phone call. Whilst she'd gone I have hugs from Luke and Celine and they both tell me how proud of me they are and that they are so excited.

20 minutes my mother comes back grinning from ear to ear. "Take a photo with all your work Clary, and make sure it's all signed she spoke to the museum and had all the photos that Jace emailed them and she wants to offer you a contract with them, they want 5% of every sale as commission which is a great amount considering how much she thinks she can sell your paintings for. " She seems more excited than Jace and I put together. "I'm so proud of you my princess! Let's have a small gathering! Call all your friends!" she shouts and goes into the kitchen to sort out food.

We all laugh at her enthusiasm and call the people we need to. Lucky for us most of our friends were together, and by that I mean we phoned Jon who was with Seb and Jace phoned Alec who happened to be with Izzy, Simon and of course Magnus. Jon said he'd call into Aline's and get her and Helen on the way home. I was so excited to have everyone here. And then, because of course my body hates me right now, I run to the bathroom to empty my stomach of the food I had eaten not even 2 hours before. Great.

Jace was behind me rubbing my back until I had finished got up and brushed my teeth. "Hopefully in the second trimester it will go." He says and I can only smile to him. I go into the kitchen and get a bottle of water, to make myself feel better.

After drinking half of it I feel more like myself and smile to Jace. Just then everyone turns up and Jace smiles and takes my hands and takes pulling me into the living room and sitting me down on his lap next to his mother. Everyone comes in waiting to hear our good news and I smile.

"Should we tell them all our good news?" Jace asks discreetly placing his hand on my stomach to emphasise his question.

"I still want to wait until next week if you don't mind. Can you wait a week?" Jace huffs but agrees, causing me to burst out laughing.

.o.0.O.0.o.

Okay! I'm sorry I haven't posted in almost a month, I've been busy and in all honesty haven't felt like this story is going anywhere, with only 2 reviews on my last chapter it kind of put a downer on my mood and want to write this story. But I pushed through and came up with this! Now I don't know the cost of good art, as I am not an artist nor interested in ever becoming one, so the price in this is a estimation on how much I've read some paintings go for.

Please review this time, it makes it so much easier to write things for you all when I feel people are actually looking forwards to reading my writing.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days later.

I wake up on Friday with Jace's arms wrapped around me, his legs tangled into mine, pulling me close to him, as if I'd ever leave. I sit there for a few minutes taking in all the warmth coming off his body until my body starts to protest.

"Jace wake up!" I say nudging him with my elbow, trying to get him off me so I could go to toilet and do my business. "Jace please wake up! Your children are pressing on my bladder and I need to pee!" I say pushing him some more.

"M'kay." He says and untangles himself from me, finally freeing me from his hold. I quickly jump up and make my way to the bathroom. Whilst sat there I think back to the day we told my friends and family about being signed with Idris arts.

 _Start of flash back._

 _"Okay guys! So our big news is that Clary got signed! She's got a contract with Idris Arts!" Jace says, pulling me closer to his chest whilst he says it._

 _"Oh my god!", "Really!", "Serious!" And "How much you getting paid?" was all shouted out._

 _"Jonathan!" My mother shouts slapping Jon over the head._

 _"Ow! Mom it was a valid question!" Jon complained rubbing the back of his head. "So how much fireball?" He questions again looking at me._

 _"Oh not much," I reply. I look down at Jace when I feel him squeeze my hips. I wink at him. "Only twenty thousand dollars." I say with a shrug waiting for my words to sink in with my friends. When it finally does they all shriek._

 _I'm quickly pulled of Jace's lap by Izzy and Magnus and engulfed into a three-way-hug. "We're so proud of you!" Izzy screams in my ear, I laugh it off and pull away and sit back down._

 _"We need to celebrate biscuit!" Magnus shouts and walks back to Alec already planning how to celebrate._

 _"How about we celebrate in Takis in a weeks' time? Gives everyone time to get outfits together and other stuff done." I offer, sitting down on Jace giving his hand a squeeze so he understands my double meaning. He smiles a huge grin at me and squeezes my hand back so I guess he understands._

 _"Sounds like a plan biscuit." Magnus says, then everyone goes back to speaking about how amazing it is that I've been signed. I sigh and cuddle into Jace instantly falling asleep._

 _End of flash back._

I sit on the toilet and remember signing the agreement with Idris arts and my mom two days after telling everyone and Dr Phelps telling me that the money for the first paining will be in my bank account next week. Today though, was another exciting day. They were going to tell their friends about the babies. They had their doctor's appointment with Doctor Williams at 11:30 so the moms said they could have the day off school, and since all the teachers knew they were having the day they gave them extra homework for the weekend.

"Clary are you done, can I come in?" Jace calls from the other side of the door, breaking me from my musing.

"Give me a minute." I quickly finish up my business and make my way to wash my hands as Jace walks in. He quickly makes his way to the toilet and does his business, not caring that I'm in the room. Once he's done he turns the shower on and makes his way towards me.

"So it's only 10 o'clock." He states kissing down my neck.

"Mmm, your point?" I move my head slightly giving him more access to my neck.

"So that means we have a little over an hour until we have to leave, I can think of doing something to pass the time." His hands travel down my body to quickly find the hem of my, his, shirt. He slowly places his hands under the shirt slowly moving them up my body bringing the shirt up with it, continually kissing my neck.

Spinning around I place my hands on his hips pulling him towards me using the band of his sleep trousers. I quickly move my hands up to his face and pull him down to kiss him. He quickly catches on. Lifting me up onto the sink counter pulling my aching core against his hardened member. A moan escapes both our mouths before there back to devouring each other.

He moves his hands down pulling my shirt off along with my underwear and quickly rids himself of his boxers. He pulls me towards the end of the counter so just my bottom is sat on the counter. Dropping to his knees I quickly understand what he wants to do. His head disappears between my legs and soon I feel his hot breath over my highly sensitive bundle of nerves. He blows cold air onto me making me groan, I feel him chuckle between my legs. I slap his head.

"Stop teasing it's not nice to oh." I manage to get out using my shaky voice until he attacks me using his tongue. His very skilled tongue. I quickly grab onto the counter stabilising myself from his amazing torture. It doesn't take long with his skilled tongue to have me on the edge of my orgasm. Jace knows and quickly plunges two of his fingers into me making me spiral into my amazing orgasm calling out Jace's name loudly.

When I come down from the high that Jace sent me to I stare into his eyes. "You're so lucky my mom had to go into work until 11 or she'd think I was killing you in here." He says with a laugh. I smack him upside the head and pull him towards me kissing him. He picks me up and carries me to the shower where be places me just outside the pouring water. "How about we get dirty whilst getting clean? Again, I should add." He says pulling me under the warm water pulsing from the shower head. I moan from the contact on my sore muscles. Causing Jace to suck in a breath and quickly pull me into his chest pulling my head up and kissing me.

Quickly he picks me up and pulls me down onto his member. We both let out a groan of pleasure. Wrapping my legs around his waist as leverage I quickly pull myself up and down on his member, his hands helping me to move. Soon we have a rhythm going and before long we are both spiralling into our orgasms. After that we quickly shower and get out and dry, quickly getting ready to go to see Doctor Williams.

30 minutes later were in the doctor's office having the cold jell put on my stomach.

"Okay Clary and Jace. There are your babies. They are wonderful both measuring at 12 weeks and 2 days and it looks like they are fraternal twins so they could be different sexes or the same, we will find out on the twenty week scan." She tells us beaming. Were in an out of the doctor's office really fast only getting the information on our babies, the photos and then the next appointment before leaving to tell our friends about our news.

"Jace, what if we tell them and they don't want anything to do with us anymore because we have a baby? Two babies." I voice my worries to him a few minutes before we pull up to Takis with our friends.

"Clary, our friends love us way too much to do something like that, they may be shocked but I doubt any of them would go as far as to not want to speak to us ever again. We'll still be able to do a lot of the stuff that they are doing even when you're pregnant, we've been managing for the last 6ish weeks without a problem. We all love you Clary and none of us would ever push you out because of this, even if it was with someone else. Okay now stop panicking because we're here and late so everyone else should be here." Jace says to me as he drives and parks in Takis.

I take a deep breath and look towards my amazing boyfriend and smile. "Okay lets do this." I say getting out of the car. I look over at Jace taking in his appearance before walking over to him and wrapping my arm around his waist. He has on his dark wash denim jeans and a white v neck t-shirt and of course his worn out black converse. I on the other hand have on a pair of leggings with a pair of knee high black flat boots and a green shirt that falls below my butt and barely hides my growing baby bump.

Jace wraps his arm around my waist resting his big hand on my expanding stomach, making it easier to see my bump. "I wonder if anyone would notice your bump before we tell them. Can you remember the plan that we decided on?" he questions, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes I remember the plan and in all honesty I think Izzy or Magnus would notice but the others not so much, they have seen me eating a lot recently and would probably just link it to that. So please remove your hand from your children, after today you can hold them as much as you like, except in school, I don't think I want everyone there knowing just yet." I say pulling his hand down slightly so it rests on my hip instead of my bump.

"Okay!" He says, still excited. "Come on lets go tell them!" he pulls me into Takis. We see our friends sat in the usual place, with a few tables pulled together in order to fit us all.

"There you guys are where have you been?" Izzy asks then her face changes. "Actually don't answer that I don't think I want to know." She says with a shake of her head, causing me to start laughing.

"Trust me Iz, you wanna know what we were up to." Jace replies with a wink in her direction, which I know is actually aimed at me. Jon and Seb join in with my laughing and soon everyone else on our table joins in.

"Welcome to Takis blah, blah, blah, you know the drill, the usual for everyone?" One of the regular waiters asks us. Everyone around the table nods their head.

"Actually can I have something else?" At my question she nods. "Can I have coconut pancakes with a side order of curly fries and a chocolate milkshake? Can you make sure the coconut pancakes have extra syrup please?" At my change she nods, jotting it all down and walks off. I turn my head to see everyone looking at me. "What I fancied a change." I say shrugging off their questioning gazes.

Everyone goes back to doing what they were before, talking in groups or listening to others talk. I squeeze Jace's knee to tell him to initiate the plan. He turns his head to grin at me and nods towards Jon.

"Clary!" Jon says loud enough for everyone at our table to stop talking and look between the two of us in confusion. "Do you have that thing on the paper that you got this morning for me?" He asks looking between me and Izzy with a smile on his face. She frowns unsure of what's happening.

"Yeah, just give me a second I'll have to go through my bag." I say pulling it out onto the table in front of me and pretending to go through it. "Here it is!" I say pulling out my scan photo. "Iz do you mind passing this to Jon for me?" I say handing her the paper so only she would see the sonogram of baby one.

"Ah! Clary is this yours?" She question shouts causing everyone to lean in to look at the bit of paper in Izzy's hands. The people who can see what it is gasp and look up to me and Jace who is grinning like a maniac.

"Iz turn it around not all of us can see what you're so ecstatic about." Alec says to his sister, who's hogging the sonogram.

"Oh it is okay Uncle Alec, we got one for you too." Jace says, reaching into my bag and pulling out another scan photo, this time of baby two.

"Unc… did you just call me Uncle Alec?" he says reaching for the paper that's being passed to him.

Soon everyone on the table has seen the photo and is looking towards me and Jace for an explanation. We sit quietly not given in to their gazes.

"Guys are you serious!" Alec shouts causing the whole restaurant to go quiet and Alec to turn red. "Sorry." He quietly whispers slowly lowering his self in the chair. Soon everyone in the restaurant goes back to their own thing.

"Why don't you and Izzy put both bits of paper in the middle of the table?" Jace questions and they do as ask. Izzy gasps again causing Jace to grin. "Clary and I would like you to have some photos of Blob one and Blob two." He says pulling me off my chair and onto his lap, placing his hands on my swelling body.

"Oh My God! You're pregnant?" Izzy whisper shouts. I smile at her and nod my head yes and feel Jace's arms tighten around me I turn my head slightly to see a huge grin on his face.

Everyone gets up and walks towards us, congratulating us and hugging us. Everyone but Simon. When everyone is sat down they all look at him. He gets up and walks towards us.

"I just have one question before I decided to congratulate you." At our nod he continues. "Are you together because of these or are you really in love with each other?"

"Simon!" Izzy exclaims.

"It's fine Iz. We're together because we love each other. I finally had the courage to ask her when someone spilled to me about her being pregnant. I went over to her house and asked her if it was true, then she told me it was and confirmed that they were indeed mine, like I hoped they were, I finally had the courage to ask her out. Took my long enough though, I wanted to ask her after she and Seb split but didn't want anyone to think that we'd done anything, which I'm not sorry to say we had, but turns out Seb was okay with it. To cut a long story short, Clary and I are having twins, we are in love with them already and we are in love with each other. We're finishing school early and hopefully be looking for an apartment for all four of us after the babies are born, so we have a little help in the beginning. Is that enough information for you?" Jace asks Simon, who nods and congratulates us.

"One question." Jordan asks. Jace nods. "Who told Jace about the pregnancy?"

"Jon" Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey!" Jon said. Which caused everyone to laugh more. Then our food came and everyone was talking whilst eating their food. I blank everyone out and focus on devouring my food as fast as I can.

"Clary?" I hear Magnus call.

"Yeah Mags?" I question after swallowing my food.

"You know how I want to be a designer, and so does Izzy." At my nod he continues. "Well we'd really like it if you let us design, and make some maternity clothes for you. We don't want you to have to go into clothes that are for older women just because you're a young mother. Would you mind being our model for our designs?" At his questions I start to cry. "Oh don't worry, please don't get upset about it!" He says glancing nervously between me and Jace.

"It's…Not that… It's… It's…" I say trying to get my words out around my hick ups.

"What she's trying to say, is that she would love to be your model, and that she's just very emotional right now and you and Izzy thinking so much about her and her needs has set off the hormones." Jace says passing me a hanky to dry my eyes and blow my nose with.

"Yes! Great so we'll need to start designing the things now…" Izzy starts to ramble on reaching into her back pack to get out a drawing pad to start designing with Mags. I smile at them and continue eating my food thinking about how I have amazing friends.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I know its not the most amazing chapter in the world but i wanted to let the friends know about the pregnancy and also give you a bit of Clace fluff/lemon. Please review! I've loved coming on her every other day to see more reviews. It really encouraged me to write this and get it uploaded for you. Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Before we start off I would just like to say that I am sorry for not updating for a few months, but my life has been crazy and I also am struggling with what to do with this story. I want to skip ahead a lot but I also want to try and bring both fathers back into it, maybe make them good or keep them bad? Any suggestions are very very welcome! Also sorry for posting this at the top instead of my usual bottom but I have a question for you down there! So with out further annoyance from me... The chapter!**

Valentine POV

I walk into my class room thinking, yet again, about my children. Sometimes I am no more than 20 feet from them but they both refuse to even acknowledge my presence. I understand that walking out of their lives when they were younger was a bad decision on my part, but surely they have enough kindness in their hearts to at least acknowledge me.

I go through my first 3 classes on auto pilot still thinking about my children, especially Clary who is carrying my first grandchild. The only down side is that I can't even talk to her to find out how she is after her fainting spell in my class room.

I understand know that the way I first reacted when I saw my children probably wasn't the best way someone reacts when they see their children for the first time in over 14 years. But seeing the way Clary and Jon both stiffened when they first saw me and the way her boyfriend, Jace, reacted just knocked on a switch in my head and the Valentine that I spent years trying to get rid of came out. I didn't mean to be so horrible and unfair to them, and I would love to apologise. Even to Jocelyn.

I knew that they came to this school two years ago when Jocelyn issued me divorce papers. I had to wait for 2 years for a job to come up in that school and then it isn't even in my chosen speciality. Then I ruin all my chances at maybe being someone that my kids would smile at in the hall. I don't even care if they don't want me to be their father, I'll settle for just being a friend and getting to know my children.

I know running out on them 14 years ago wasn't my greatest move, but I couldn't stay there any longer. The love for me had gone out of Jocelyn's eyes and the way that Jon and Clary would both rather be with their mother than me set something off inside me. I had to leave in order to ensure that my children had a better upbringing and less strict than my own. Hoping that in doing so they would be more outgoing and willing to do things. Not the way I was raised where I was kicked out for getting Jocelyn pregnant when we were only 17, the same age that my baby girl is now. I cannot phantom how my parents threw me out knowing that we were giving them a grandchild, which turned into grandchildren when Jocelyn caught with Clary 2 and a half months after Jon. I would give anything to have forgiveness from my daughter and son and to be given the chance to apologise to them would be just as amazing.

If only I wasn't an asshole and got a chance to speak to them about my life before I had to blow up in their faces. The rest of my day's classes go by in a blur and before I know it I'm on my way home to my partner. Lilian understands my pain and how I lash out when I'm in pain and I couldn't thank her enough for being my rock for the last 6 weeks that I had been at this school. She has told me numerous times to let it be and if it's to happen then it will. All in due course.

Before I can get in my car I hear a throat clearing I whip my head around. My mouth falls open. Stood in front of me is the one person I never thought I'd get to speak to again. Even though I'd dreamed of it happening.

"Hello Valentine." The person said, fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Clary…" Everything I imagined saying to her in this situation evaporated from my thoughts.

"So, I don't want to make a big fuss or anything and I certainly do not want you as a father in my life, I have one of them and Luke is the best father I could ever ask for." She says moving around again from foot to foot.

"I understand one hundred percent Clary. All I want is a chance to apologise. And maybe in the future, just a chance to have a few updates every now and again on how your life is going. I don't want to be your father, well actually I don't mean that, I'd love to be your dad but I know that you don't need me. I'd love to be your friend. Today I'd settle for being acquaintances with you just to have you talk to me." I tell her. I see her sigh and she seems to feel more comfortable around me.

"I just… umm… I need to know about your family history. The doctor needs to know if there are any problems that could arise so I need to know all the family problems that anyone had your side. Things like if anyone had preeclampsia or any other pregnancy problems." She says and I smile at her.

"No one had any problems during their pregnancies as far as I know. If I may ask, how is your pregnancy going?" I ask her itching to know any details about her life.

"It's going fine. Both of them are okay." She says rubbing her stomach. Then it clicks in my head what she said.

"Both?" My eyes must be as wide as plates as I look at my daughter.

"Yeah, its twins." She says looking lovingly down at her growing bump. "Fraternal." She says answering a question I hadn't asked.

"That's amazing. I wish you and Jace the best. You let me know if you need anything okay? Absolutely anything. Money, a place to stay someone to talk to I'll do anything to have you and your brother in my life, along with anyone else that you bring into it." I mention to her, hoping to get into her good books.

"Thank you but I don't need any money. I have a job with Idris Arts." She says shyly. I gape at her, the proudness shining in my eyes. "Well, thanks for letting me know about the family history. And thanks for, you know, everything else you've said. I'll think about what you said." With that she walks away. I stand there for a little while longer looking after my daughter. Two grandbabies. I wonder how Stephen Herondale is dealing with this. I quickly jump into my car and make my way home thinking about phoning Stephen.

When I get into the house Lillian isn't at home and there's a note that says she's gone to the store and will be back in an hour. I quickly make my way into the study and grab my phone looking through and when I click on Stephen's name I call it.

After three rings the other end is picked up. "Stephen Herondale." He says in greeting.

"Stephen its Valentine, Valentine Morgenstern." I say into the phone.

"Agh yes the biological father of the girl who has ruined my son's life."

"She has done no such thing! I've seen them together Stephen. The love in their eyes is like nothing I have ever seen before. They look at each other with more love combined than the amount we gave our wives back in the day." I say defending Clary as much as I could.

"And look where that left us Val. Your divorced and haven't been with your wife for 15 years and my wife has run off to be with our rebellious son who thinks he knows what he wants to do and won't go to college because of your daughter."

"From what I have heard from the teachers in this school, Jace and Clary have both been better in school and are both aiming to finish with in the next 4 months. And even before they were together Jace would only say about what college he wanted to go to after listening to Clary talk about where she wanted to go. Anyway I have talked to Clary and she's told me that she and Jace are both dealing with this pregnancy and not actually having any support from any of the parents. I believe that if we give them the chance that we'd see that even if they are young parents that they can do something with their lives. Clary has been hired by Idris Arts for her paintings. I'm not sure about Jace but they have the money the need to look after their children."

"Wait children?" He asks the shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, I believe that they found out that they are having fraternal twins. They are 14 weeks Monday I believe." I say unsure how he wouldn't know this information. "Has Celine not told you about it?" I ask, thinking back to what he said earlier in the conversation about her 'running off'.

"I haven't spoken to her for nearly 6 weeks." He says. The sadness evident in his voice.

"Stephen. I believe were both in the same predicament. Both of us have been outcast by our families for similar reasons, but one of us can fix it, and that one person isn't me. My advice for you my old friend would be to come home and hear your son out. Don't throw him under the bus for something similar to what we both did, being young parents, remember your only a year older than me and I was 18 having Clary, nearly 19." I remind him and hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. Before he can say anything I hear the front door opening. "I have to go but please. Think about what I've said." With that I hung up the phone and walk down the stairs to tell Lilian all about my day, and how it was made all the better because Clary came up and talked to me.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I'm sorry its not a lot but it's something! Anyway question! fraternal or identical? And sexes? Please let me know in a review! Also CWTCHES and Nadolig Llawen! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays! Or what ever else is said where you live! More CWTCHES!**


	33. Chapter 33

Clary POV.

It's been four weeks since our friends found out about the babies, and in those few weeks I've ballooned and now look like a beach whale. Everyone says that I haven't and that they can't notice my bump when I'm wearing my baggy clothes. But people at school are starting to notice, and they are starting to stare at me. Jace says it's in my head but I don't believe it is.

Today marks 16 weeks 3 days of me being pregnant, it's also mine and Jace's two month anniversary. Although our parents are all saying that we're already like an old married couple. Jace and I have plans tonight to go out to Takis and then to the pictures to see 'Ghostbusters'. But first I actually have to get out of bed and to school.

I huff and push myself up, feeling my stomach press against the top of my thighs is still something that I'm trying to get used to. I quickly stand up trying not to think about how huge I feel today and waddle my way into the bathroom. That's another thing that started a few days ago, another reason why people keep looking at me when walking down the hall ways. I knew when Dr Williams told me that I was having twins that I'd struggle with things like this but I thought it would be further into the pregnancy than 16 weeks. Sighing to myself again I quickly jump into the shower, with some difficulty, and wash my body and hair. Getting out I wrap the towel around me as much as I can, struggling with it covering all of my stomach. Reaching for a bigger towel I wrap that one around my body instead, this fact not helping me with feeling less like a beach whale.

I waddle back into my room hand rubbing against a weird sensation that I've had since this morning just to the side of my belly button. When I look up I jump, not expecting to see Isabelle and Magnus in my bedroom. I almost drop my towel but quickly catch it and hold it in place.

"Biscuit, why don't you put some underwear and a dressing gown on and we'll wait in the hall way, call us when you've finished." Magnus says as he pulls Izzy out of the room, bags in each of their hands. I quickly do as he suggested and let them back into my room.

"Okay Clary. I'm not sure what you want to do about people in school noticing, I know you feel like they already know so we thought maybe now would be a good time to give you these." She holds out two of the four bags that she has in her hands. I take them and look through them. There are a few dresses, and a few t-shirts and skirts. I look up to them with tears in my eyes. "This ones full of trousers and stuff. We didn't think that you'd want to wear dresses in the winter and stuff, but we worked it out and you'd be pregnant in the spring and stuff so some of them are a bit bigger."

"Guys." I manage to get out before waddling towards them and pulling them both into a hug.

"So you like them?" Magnus asks his eyes hopeful. I wipe my eyes and smile up to them both.

"Like them I love them! Thank you both so, so much! I can't believe you'd go through so much trouble for me." I stutter out. Wiping at my eyes I take the bags off them and quickly empty the contents of them all onto my bed. I quickly look through it and pick out an outfit. It consists of a long checked shirt in greenish and black colouring, with a pair of black leggings and a nice black cardigan. I decide that I will pair it with my boots that come up to just below my knee and have a small heal. Hoping to get a little height standing next to Jace and the rest of my friends for the day.

"We'll leave you go get dressed and will see you down stairs, I'll sort out your breakfast, bacon and apples still?" Magnus asked. I nodded and waved them out taking my dressing gown off and slipping on my leggings and t-shirt then hunting down a pair of socks. I can't find any in my room so I try my best to walk down the stairs, struggling as usual.

I hear a laugh behind me. I turn to see Jace walking behind me. "Would you like a hand m'lady?" I sigh and give in, nodding my head he quickly works his way down to by the side of me, wrapping one hand around my shoulders and placing one under my legs he hefts me into his arms. "How are my favourite 3 people today?" He asks walking us down the stairs.

"We're okay." I say rubbing the weird sensation again, it feels harder this time, more persistent.

"What's wrong, I've noticed you rubbing your stomach like that for a few days." I look at him, has it been a few days.

"I just have a weird feeling here," I say rubbing the spot, "and it feels more persistent sometimes."

"Do you think it could be the babies moving?" He asks excitedly. I think for a few moments. Then look up to him a smile on my face.

"It could be, I'm not sure." I wait a second for the feeling to calm down, Jace putting me down outside the kitchen. "Say something a second." I ask him looking down at my stomach.

"Like what?" At that moment I feel the fluttering sensation again. I look up to him and the smile on my face answers his unasked question. "They're responding to my voice?" he asks placing his hand over mine.

"I'm not sure Jace, it could be that I'm not sure if you'd be able to feel it outside just yet, I can't but you may be able to." I say his face drops. "It won't be long though Jace, I think I read that it's only about 2 weeks after I start to feel them that you will be able to outside. I'm sorry you can't feel them now." I say holding his cheek in my palm.

"It's okay. I know it's not your fault that you're hogging our children." He says a smirk on his face.

"Ass!" I say as I push his shoulder. "Anyway, can you find me some socks please, I'm so hungry!" I say, and as if to enhance my point my stomach decided to rumble so loud is sounded like a whale call. I feel him laughing as I hide my face into his chest.

"Go eat some food, I'll be in with your socks soon." He says kissing me on my forehead, knowing exactly what I needed without even asking. I quickly make my way into the kitchen taking the plate off Magnus and sitting down stuffing my face. Jace comes in and leans down and puts my socks on for me. I smile down at him as I eat my bacon ignoring everyone's chatter as I eat the breakfast prepared for me.

"Clary!" I hear shouted in my direction. I look up and see Izzy looking excitedly towards me. I give her my questioning look, attempting and failing to raise one eyebrow I raise them both.

"Yes Iz." I reply placing my now empty plate back onto the counter.

"Stand up so that we can see our lovely work! I need to know what they look like on you to see if we need to do any more." She says looking towards Magnus who nods at her words.

"Guys the clothes that you have already made me, and might I add won't let me pay for, are all wonderful I love them all and am very grateful to be your first model in your clothes." I say whilst standing up from my chair.

"I'll admit Izzy, Mag, you've done an amazing job. The clothes fit her lovely." My mom says who sat in the corner, somehow I didn't notice when I came in. I hear agreements coming from all around then a squeal from Isabelle.

"Great! Clary can we take photos of you in all our clothes so we can put them in our college applications?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" she squeals again and hugs me, I hug her back. "Okay guys, so who's ready for school? I'm not!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry Fireball, we've all got your back. Right everyone?" Jace says coming up behind me and rubbing soothing circles on my aching back. As I stare into Jace's golden eyes I hear a chorus 'of course' and 'yeah's coming from my friends and family. I smile up to them all and we all make our way to the cars.

As the car slowly stops in the parking spot that we always park in, my breathing become laboured and I start to panic.

"Jace, what if they do something to hurt me or them. What if something happens and everyone thinks I'm some slut who got knocked up to trap a guy in a relationship with me, what if, what if, what..."

"Enough Clary. Today is just like any other day that we have gone to school. The only difference will be that today people will notice your bump, and that is because of your clothes, not because you're a 'beach whale'." He says with a smirk on his face. "And another thing. I won't let anything bag happen to you, and I'll be with you at all times, as long as I can!"

"Promise?" I whisper to him, feeling like a small child.

"I'd promise you everything Clary. Just promise me you won't listen to a thing any of the people in school say, we know the truth, everyone else doesn't need to know."

"Jace?" I ask, very afraid to ask the next question.

"Clary?" He replies in a questioning voice, a smile pulling on the corner of his mouth.

"Were you… God I don't wanna ask this question and seem like some girlfriend who needs to know everything" I growl in response to my own inability to ask the question that's been on my mind for weeks.

"Clary you can ask me anything and I'll tell you truthfully. You know everything about me anyway." He says his hand rubbing soothing circles on my stomach where the strange fluttering is still happening.

"Where you with anyone else after the wedding?" I say as fast as possible not giving me a chance to stop myself.

"No. Is that all can we go in?" He nods towards the school doors where all my friends are stood looking at our car.

"Why?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"Because school starts soon." Is his reply with a glint of laughter in his eyes, I give him a look that says 'you know what I mean' and he huffs. "Clary I've already told you, the night we made these two was one of the best nights of my life. I say one of them because being with you the past 2 months and actually being able to be with you completely has given me so many more memories. I wanted to get with you after you broke up with Sebastian so I didn't go with anyone else, in all honesty Clary I haven't been with anyone else in almost a year, I knew I wanted to be with you, and I didn't want other people getting in the way of that and causing crap for us when we did get together. We can tell people that we got together just after the wedding, no one here knows when you broke up with Sebastian so it's not like they can use that against us either. We'll be fine. Now come on I want to show off my growing children to the school." He says kissing me quickly, before I can reciprocate the action he's out of the car and walking around to my side. I take a deep calming breath before Jace opens my door and sticks in a hand to help me out.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 _ **Okay, sorry for not updating in so long! I have a valid excuse but I don't want to be one of these people who offer the same excuse all the time (thought mine is genuine) so instead I'll just say sorry again. Sorry!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's an update. Please review guys, it does genuinely help me want to write more for you because then I feel like people actually want to read my story!**_

 _ **CWTCHES!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Jace POV

I quickly kiss her before jumping out of the car. My own heart pounding at the thought of anyone hurting the people who mean the most to me in this world. Taking a deep breath I open her door and stick my hand in for her to take to help her out. Slowly I feel her small delicate artist hands encircle my own. With a little pull she's up out of the car and stood in front of me. I quickly go to turn to walk up to our friends who are patiently waiting for us at the entrance to the school.

"Before we go." She says causing me so turn back to her. She stands on her tip toes, even in her heeled boots, and wraps her hand around my neck bring my head down to kiss her. I quickly catch on and lower my head to meet her in the middle. She quickly deepens the kiss, licking against my lips for access. I let her lead the kiss, my only input was pushing her against the car. I don't know how long where there until I feel a hit to the back of my head that causes me to pull away.

"Oww." I subconsciously start to rub the part of my head that was hit. I look to my side to see Izzy and Jon there, both holding back laughter.

"That's the reason you two are in this predicament in the first place. Can we please leave the face sucking to behind closed doors when half the students are stopping to watch the free porn?" Jon says looking around him at all the other students, sending glares to most of them getting them to duck their head and quickly scurry away into the school.

"Sorry Jonny. Blame the babies, it's their fault! Stupid hormones." Clary mumbles the last part so quiet I think I'm the only one who hears, I start laughing and Clary sends a glare my way. I quickly hold my hands up in surrender. "And don't you start laughing, it's your fault they're in there!" She says pointing to her stomach.

"If I recall correctly you, too, were there when we made those to two." I say pulling her to my side as we quickly make our way to our other friends. We all enter the hall way together, Clary and I in front and everyone else to our sides. After a few seconds the hall way goes so quite you could drop a pin and still hear it at the other end of the corridor. We're used to the hallway quietening down when we all enter, obviously being one of the most known group of friends in the whole school. But it's only ever been this quiet one other time, when Clary and I came into school after making out in the parking lot the first day we had school after getting together. This time the silence is again caused by Clary and myself.

Quickly pulling Clary and the babies closer to my side we walk down the hallway, listening to whispers as we slowly make our way to the lockers. I feel Clary shake in my hold and quickly look down to make sure she's not crying. Only to have a shock at the anger shining in her eyes. She quickly pulls out from under my arm and grabs my hand and looks at someone who keeps looking at her and whispering to her friend.

"What have you never seen a pregnant person before?" She snaps at the person and looks around the hallway at everyone else. "Surely some of you have seen a pregnant person before. Yeah I'm pregnant big whoop it's happened before to someone in this school and it will happen again, not just me so you can look elsewhere." They all continue to stare at her. "Quit staring at me!" She huffs and walks away quickly dragging me by my hand towards our lockers. They all kept staring until she gave a small growl, stops walking and curled her small hands into fists. At least attempting to whilst still holding my hand "Let's get it all out of the way shall we? Yes I'm pregnant, well done for noticing, gold stars for you! Yes my children are Jace's, and yes you heard right children. Its twins. No Jace isn't with me just because I'm pregnant. No it wasn't planned but we don't care we love them anyway. Now please leave me alone and stop staring!" she screams

No one is right out string at Clary anymore, but still keeps sending glances her way and looking at her for longer than normal. It starts to annoy me and I bite back.

"Guy's stop the staring and sly glances, get back to your business and stay the hell out of ours." I reach for Clary's hand and quickly pull her to my side trying to avoid another Clary melt down. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, holing her as close to me as possible. I hear her sigh and then a snuffle. I look down to see tears silently streaming down her face.

"Hey Fireball, don't cry. They are all dicks anyway and we don't have to even see them again after the next two months. We can do it." She nods her head and I wipe away the tears from down her face she smiles up at me. "Come on lets go grab our stuff." I pull her the rest of the way towards our lockers.

We quickly grab our things and make our way to classes, everyone avoiding looking at our group for more than a few seconds, afraid to piss off one of the girl who would always try to help anyone. Afraid to see the side of her that comes out when she's angry, which normally was only ever shown towards me, Jon or Simon. Everyone knew that a pissed of Clary wasn't someone that anyone wanted to be around, except me, I loved her no matter what and everyone knew that as well.

We make our way into our English classroom, saying goodbye to Jon, Sebastian, Magnus and Alec as they leave for a separate English class. We quickly take our seats, pulling Clary closer to me on her chair I hold her to me waiting until Mr Jenkins. The class slowly fills up around us but still neither of us say a word, content to sit silently in each other's arms.

A few minutes later Mr Jenkins walks in and starts the class off on their topic for the day. Clary and I patiently wait, no longer holding each other but holding hands underneath the desk, for him to come up to us and give us the work we are to do today, as we have finished the topic he is teaching everyone else, in preparation to finish in a little under two months. He slowly walks up to us and smiles.

"Okay guys so this is the last topic that we have to cover, and lucky for you this will only take this week to complete. You are two of my smartest students and I actually believe if you stayed behind today for your study session we could complete this today. What are you thinking?" He questions. I look at Clary and we both agree.

"We'll stay for our study break. What do we need to do?" I ask. I see him smile and then he's quickly off telling us about what we need to do, and he's right, it is easy. We stay back and he finish it with fifteen minutes left to our study break.

We meet up with our friends for the last fifteen minutes. "So we've finished English." Clary exclaims as she slowly lowers herself into one of the comfy chairs in the library. I grab a chair and pull it next to her listening to all our friends complain about how it's not fair that we get to finish first, I can't hold in my laughter. Quickly Clary grabs my hand and places it over a place on her stomach pressing down a lot.

"Clary I'm gonna….."

"Shh and just feel." She cuts me off and I sit quietly and feel her stomach. A few seconds later I feel something drag across her stomach. I look into her eyes and see them shining with tears.

"Was that…" I ask. She nods he head vigorously. "But this morning I couldn't feel them." I state looking at my hand resting against her stomach waiting for more movement.

"I know but I've been feeling them stronger all morning since you talked to them and thought maybe you'd be able to feel them this time." She says tears shining in her eyes. I keep my hand on her stomach and feel them move again. I burst out laughing at the feeling and happy tears run from my eyes. All our friends are now looking at us as if we've grown extra heads.

"I can feel them moving!" I shout to them leaning closer to Clary to place both of my hands on her stomach. I lean closer. "I love you babies. I can't wait to find out what you are so mommy and I can start thinking about names for you. I can't keep calling you blobs, you're not blobs anymore." I kiss Clary's stomach and reach up to kiss her too. "I love you so much Clary, all three of you." She smiles a huge smile at me placing a small kiss on my lips.

"And we love you too. With everything in my body, mind and soul I love you." We smile at each other and kiss until our friends tell us that we have to 'stop sucking face' and get to class.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I am a disgrace and have done the one thing that is a pet hate of mine! I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long! I'm so sorry! I'm over worked and have been doing a lot of work to my house and not had any time to update, but I am trying. I have occasional reviews that have helped me a lot with my writing! I will try and get back into the swing of it and here is the start of my comeback! I will try and update at least once a month if I can, sometimes if possible and I have had the encouragement I will try and update 2 times a month. But only if you review and can point me in any direction you want me to go it.**


	35. Chapter 35

Clary POV 4 weeks later.

"So you'll phone us as soon as you find out" Jon says nodding his head to signal himself and the rest of our friends.

"As soon as I get the gloop off my stomach and I've told mom and Luke and Jace has told Celine then you will be told." I say smiling to everyone.

"Come on everyone out. Get to school. You guys know you can't have the day off so don't even ask Jon." Mom says whilst pointing to Jon who opened his mouth to protest about going to school.

"Not fair that Jace and Clary only have to go in three days a week. Stupid brainy people." He mumbles as he makes his way out of the door followed by our friends who are all laughing at his comments.

"Two days now Jon, we've finished science as well now!" Jace shouts behind him, making everyone else laugh harder.

"So, what have you guys finished all together now then?" Luke asks as he brings his coffee up to his mouth

"We've finished English Biology Physics, basic science, Math and Spanish. We have Art History, social studies and physical education, which is stupid because we were on a school sports team." Jace says rolling his eyes. He's already argued with our Physical education teacher about this. I agree with Jace why he needs to keep us until it's the end of the 4 months to prove that we can pass PE I will never understand. I think he just wants to keep Jace on the team and he can't do that if Jace is no longer registered as a student there.

"Art history we have our final pieces to be complete next week, although Mrs Gomez already told me that we've passed even without our final pieces. Social studies we need to hand in our final essay so basically we're done and just go to school to await our grades and to see if we need to sit any make up exams." **_(Don't know if this can be done but its fan-fiction so it can now)_** I add making Luke's eyes shine with pride.

"I don't tell you both enough about how proud of you I am. Of both of you. You've both grown into wonderful people and will be wonderful parents to these beautiful children." He says pointing towards my stomach.

I feel the tears falling from my eyes before I can ever stop them and throw my arms around Luke. "Thanks Dad. I love you so much." I say planting a kiss on his cheek. Luke wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks Luke," Jace says man hugging Luke. "we need to go now Clary, or we'll be late for your appointment." Jace says as we pull away from Luke. I smile, excited that I'm finally going to find out the sex of our babies today.

"Don't forget to phone and let us know guys." Luke shouts after we say our goodbyes and make our way towards the car. We shout back that we won't and make our way towards the hospital.

"What do you want them to be Jace?" I say rubbing my belly where they have decided to play footsie.

"Healthy will do, but if we got to choose at least one I'd love to have a son. I'd love to have a boy to play football with. Don't get me wrong I'll play football with a girl as well but at some point they'll grow out of playing football with their dad and will want to paint their nails, whereas boys will always want to play football with their dad. I know I'd still have a game with my dad if he came back and asked to have a game." His answer makes me smile. We pull up to the hospital and park, Jace jumps out and rushes to help me out of the car.

"How do you know we won't have a very tomboy-ish daughter?" I question getting out of the car, pulling greatly on Jace's hand. He laughs at my question.

"With Aunt Izzy and Uncle Magnus around?" is his only reply. I laugh not thinking about how much my friends are going to spoil my children. Especially Izzy and Magnus who can't wait to go out and buy their first outfit for the babies.

We quickly make our way to the reception desk telling them what were here for. They send us straight to Dr Williams' office. We walk towards the door holding hands only letting go when inside her office when Jace has to help me up on the bed.

"So, Clary, Jace I believe you wanted to find out the sex of your babies today." Dr Williams says as she walks towards us pulling her roller chair. We both nod our heads, a lot, which causes her to laugh. "Okay we'll see what we can do. Before that I need to do a few measurements so whilst I'm doing that you can tell me how you've been since I last saw you."

"Everything's been fine, we started to feel them moving about 3 and half weeks ago. My sickness has stopped completely, hopefully. I've started to waddle and my whole school stares at me and my bump when were there. Which is only 2 days a week now, which makes things easier to bear." I tell her all about the first day we went in to school and people noticing my bump. She laughs in places and smiles at us in others.

"Okay guys everything seems prefect would you like to know what the sexes are now?" At our 'yes please''s she turns the screen towards us. "This is Twin A and the slightly bigger twin, and he's a boy."

"yes" I head Jace whisper next to me causing both Dr Williams and I to laugh.

"And this one is Twin B and..." She pauses and turns to look at us beaming. "And she is a girl. Congratulations one of each." She smiles at us as she prints off our photos

"A boy and a girl Jace." I say to him smiling so big.

"Thank you so much Clary." He says as he leans down and plants a sloppy kiss on my head. "I'm so happy" He says

"okay guys I won't need to see you now for another 6 weeks just make sure you keep eating healthy, drink a lot of fluids and make sure you take your medication that is proscribed to you today. They will be able to pick up outside at reception as we keep everything here for you. Make sure you make your next appointment as well. It will the other side of Christmas so both have a brilliant Christmas and get everything you want. Goodbye." We leave Dr Williams office and if by magic our phones both ring.

"I swear their psychic." Jace mumbles as he walks towards the front desk to make my appointment whilst on the phone to him mom. I answer my phone to my mom who's excited shouting down the phone begging me to tell her.

"Mom, take a breath!" I shout back when she talks for a whole minute not letting me get in a word. She takes a deep breath and asks again what I'm having. "Well I'm a lucky one apparently. I get a son and a daughter and only one pregnancy." I say to her and have to pull the phone away from my ear when she starts screaming excitedly. "Mom I have to go now I have to call Jon, make sure to tell Luke I know he'll be around soon." She shouts her okays and congratulates me again, hanging up the phone as she does.

I quickly dial Jon's number as Jace walks up to me handing me my prescription and pointing to the toilet. I nod my head and walk towards the front door waiting for Jon to answer the phone.

"Clary? Guy's it's Clary." I hear him shout in the background. Soon I hear all my friends on the other side waiting patiently for me to tell them what I'm having. I make it out side where its cold I wrap my arms around myself. "Clary, everyone's here now tell us what you're having." Jon asks eagerly waiting for me to tell them.

Before I get the chance, I feel something pressed into the back of my spine and I freeze. "Scream and I shoot you. Now put the phone down and walk to the van." I hear whispered in my ear. I do as he asks, hearing Jon shouting down the phone asking who said that and telling me not to argue with him and do as he says. I quickly drop the phone and make my way into the van in front of me. Climbing in I look back at who had the gun pointed at my back.

"Stephen!" That's when something gets pressed against my mouth and everything goes black.

o.0.O.0.o.

So I am a terrible person. But the people who write their own FanFiction will understand that when a story doesn't want to be written it wont come out. I've opened this document about a million times in the past 5 months and yesterday was the first day that something came to me. SO now you have this chapter and I have a better idea of where this story is going so hopefully (Keeping everything crossed) I will be able to update this story more.

If there are any mistakes then I am sorry i got so excited that this was written that I had to share it with you before properly editing it.

Hope you all love it and that its a sign that more is to come! Love and cwtches!


	36. Chapter 36

I wake up to loud bangs and shouting. My head is pounding, and my heart is racing. I slowly open my eyes to see myself in an uncomfortable bed with horrible itchy bed sheets. I look around some more and see a pair of old dingy black out curtains hung over an open window. There is a door that's wide open leading to a small bathroom and next to that is a dirty old brown looking sofa. On the sofa is the one person I would be happy to never ever see again. And to make it worse he's grinning like a Cheshire cat in my direction.

"I see your awake, dream crusher." Stephen says as he stands up and walks over to the bed. "Get up." I just raise my eyebrows at him. "Get up Clarissa or so help me your children will pay." He looks straight into my eyes as he threatens the life of his unborn grandchildren. I stand as quickly as my 20-week pregnant belly will allow me.

"Good so you can take orders. Now listen to this and if you don't you and your children will disappear, and it will be as if you've never even been here in the first place. You see Clarissa, thanks to you my wife has left me and filed for divorce. My son can no longer attend college or even attempt to play football professionally. All because you slutted it up and got yourself pregnant. Are the children even my sons?" he sneers in my face.

"Stephen, I don't know why your blaming me or my innocent children for all the things that have happened to you. I can honestly say, hand on heart, that I didn't even know Celine was divorcing you. I thought she wanted to work things out. And secondly, I don't know where you heard about Jace wanting to play professional football he only plays to let off steam before it was a way for him to have your attention, but you stopped coming to his games after a while and made it less of a chore to play the game and not expect to score winning try's or goals or whatever they are called in football. And another thing, my children's father is your son, no matter how much you wish it wasn't. Jace and I created these together and were sticking by each other in order to care for our children." I manage to get out all I wanted to say before feeling a hand connect with my cheek.

"You're a liar! Jace wants to be a professional football player just like I did. But no, my dreams were crushed by Celine and now Jace's are being crushed by you! That's why you are going to disappear, and suddenly I'll show up ready to beg for forgiveness at my wife's and son's feet hoping for the chance to get to meet my precious grandchild only to be told that your missing! But you won't be missing really, no. Really, you'll be here living off of scraps that I will give to you when I see fit. You see Clarissa I have the perfect plan to get my sons life back on track." Stephen starts to pace whilst telling me his plan. He's crazy and I need to find a way to tell Jace.

"Stephen please let me go. I promise to leave Jace alone. Please I'll even write him a letter telling him that I can't be with him and that he should peruse his dreams. Please Stephen I can't stay hold up in here I'm 5 months pregnant I need my medication from the hospital I need to be able to move around and eat healthily. I can't be cooped up in here." I start crying the second I starts to think about my poor babies. I know something I've said or done has done something in Stephen's mind as he grimaces and looks towards me.

"Fine write him a letter, I will give you $5000 you just make sure you stay away from my son, and no writing hidden messages to him in the note, I will read it before he does." I let out a sigh of relief and start my letter as soon as he gives me the equipment.

 **Jace POV**

It's been 7 hours since Clary was taken. The police are here asking bullshit questions that 'are needed for the case'. I don't know how knowing if Clary and I had had an argument before we left the hospital or any time before that is needed for the case, it's clear that she was abducted you can see it on the hospital security footage.

Some man walks up behind her with a black beany covering his hair his face is away from the camera, so we don't know who it is but as Clary is pushed into the van you can see recognition on her face, now the only thing to do is find out who it was she recognised.

"Do you know anyone who would want to take Clary?" The police man, I believe he said his name was Pangborn, asks again looking at everyone in the room.

"Clary was loved by everyone, I don't know anyone who would say a bad word about her." Jocelyn cries. "Even her father has come around and been more willing and kind."

"Hmm, and he father is?" Pangborn's partner, Blackwell, asks Jocelyn.

"His name is Valentine Morgenstern, and the man in that video is not him, he has the wrong build." Luke says holding a crying Jocelyn in his arms.

I look around the room and realise I'm the only one here with out someone to comfort them. Sebastian is holding onto the distressed Jon. Izzy and Simon both have their arms wrapped around each other. Even Alec and Magnus are upset and helping each other through it.

At that moment the front door opens and in runs my mother, straight to me passed the police and collapses into my arms.

"Oh Jace, my darling boy, are you okay? Is there any sign from her, have we found out any more information?" she rushes out all whilst holding my face in her hands looking over my body to make sure I'm not injured.

"And you are?" Blackwell asks with his note pad open pen posed ready to write down any information my mother has.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you there, I'm Celine Herondale, I'm Jace's mother. Do you have any leads?" She asks turning from me, whilst keeping her arms wrapped around me.

"At the moment all we have is a video of Clary being forced into a van by a person who has hidden their face. Is there anyone you can think of who would want to Kidnap her? Anyone who would want to hurt her?" They ask yet again.

"No Clary was loved by everyone, she wouldn't hurt a fly. We need to find her, she's five months pregnant she needs her medication." My mother breaks down and the police grimace. They obviously aren't used to dealing with the people who are upset at someone going missing.

"Okay well get in touch if you have anymore information, we will be in touch with any more information, good day." Pangborn says as he gets up to leave.

"Mrs Garroway, there is a letter, taped to your door addressed to Jace. Does any of you recognise the writing?" Blackwell asks lifting the envelope with the delicate writing of my love on the front.

"That's Clary's handwriting." I say looking at the police.

"Okay well we'll need to take this to the station and look for finger prints." He says about to put it in a clear bag.

"Wait!" I shout rushing towards him before he can do anything else. "Please, please can I read it, I promise that I will not touch too much, but I need to…. I need to read it. I need to know what it says." They look at me for a while and I think they're not going to give me the chance, but then they nod their head and hand me a pair of gloves.

I quickly put them on and grab the letter. Opening the letter and dropping the envelope in Blackwell's bag I open the pages and begin to read.

 ** _'Dear Jace._**

 ** _By now you will be aware that I have gone, and I don't plan on coming back… I am sorry that I led you on and made you believe that I was ready for this, but I have someone to adopt the child. You won't have to be a father, even if you would have been an amazing one. I don't want you to grow more attached to the child, so I will stay away for a while, to make sure that you won't be tempted to find out where the child is I have decided to skip town and will not be back until I have given birth._**

 ** _Yours Clarissa'_**

"She didn't write this." I say my hands shaking tears streaming down my face. "Someone has forced her to write this." I say shaking the letter in the faces of my friends.

"Jace how can you be sure?" Jon asks looking as shocked as me, I know he read the letter over my shoulder.

"She's writing 'child' not Children. As if the person making her write it doesn't know were having two, or if they did then he doesn't remember that its twins. And she wrote Father, she knows how much I had being called that, when ever she talks about me being a dad to the twins she called me daddy, because she felt as well that labelling me father made me seem older. She was forced to write this." I say handing the letter to the police to dust for prints.

"Okay Jace. We will take the letter back to the precinct and get it dusted for prints." With that they leave.

We all sit back down in the living room. Everyone buzzing talking about who would have taken Clary and why force her to write that letter. All the noise just sounds like buzzing in my ears.

The next thing I hear Jocelyn and my mother shouting. "What are you doing here!"

And then I hear a voice that I would happily not hear again for a few years.

"I'm here to speak to my son and the lady carrying my grandchild." I turn to see my father stood in the door way smiling towards me.

o.0.O.0.o

 _I have terrible writers block. I have everything written down in bullet-points but I am struggling to put it into words. I have opened the word document where I write this story a million and one times in the last 8 months and nothing comes to me. Until today! If there are any mistakes its because I really wanted to put it out for you and I have not proof read it the usual amount of times_

 _Anyway hopefully it wont be as long a'wait next time! Cwtches_


	37. Chapter 37

Jace POV

"What are you really doing here?" I hear myself ask, knowing full well that he hasn't ever cared for me, Clary or the babies.

His hand shoots up and he looks right into my eyes, 'I was a horrible father to you Jace. I know that, and I know I don't deserve you or your mother's forgiveness. But I would like to try and make it up to you both and get to know the young woman who is carrying my future grandchild." He walks towards me, hand outstretched. "So, what do you say, truce?"

I stare at his hand. "I don't have time for this. Please just leave." And with that I turn on my heels and walk towards the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Is the last thing I hear from the living room before I make my way into Clary's room.

I look around the room, staring at all the drawing and paintings she has pasted to the walls. No matter how many times I come in here and just look at the walls, every time I find something new. This time a drawing of Clary, myself and two small bundles. Looking closer at the bundles in our arms they look just like Clary and I as babies. The only difference is our eyes. The one in Clary's arms has all my features but Clary's eyes. The one in my arms looks like Clary but with my eyes.

The drawing makes me smile. I quickly take my phone out and snap a photo of the sketch. I love that she is already imagining what our children will look like. As quickly as the smile on my face came, it left. I hope we still get to have this future.

I want nothing more than to grow old with Clary. In an old house that we call our own with he two old creaking steps on the staircase and the old floors popping in the night. Which even after years of living there, still frighten Clary, much to my amusement.

I imagine us sat around a huge table, Clary and I at the head as we gaze upon our beautiful children and grandchildren. All of them talking animatedly about all the things that they are thankful for. Soon my vision changes to an older version of us, this time in old chairs pushed together holding each other's hands smiling as our oldest grandson places our first great grandchild in Clary's arms. Just the same as his wife is doing with his sister, placing her in my arms. I see us old and grey, laying next to each other, still holding onto each other as if it is the last time we will see each other, she's all smiles.

I feel the tears hitting my shirt, I didn't even realise I was crying. I need to find her. I need to make my visions real. I can't imagine my life with out her. She needs to come home to me. I quickly make my way to her bed and lay down, grabbing her pillow. I bring it to my nose and inhale.

I smell her shampoo and perfume. The smell brings happy memories to the surface, yet I cry more than I smile.

I close my eyes, still inhaling her wonderful sent. Silently I send off a prayer to who ever is listening. 'Please. Please let them be okay. I will do anything for the safe return of my family.' With that thought in my mind I drift into a restless sleep.

Clary POV

27 day's I've been locked in this room. 3 times a day Stephen comes in, leaving breakfast and my vitamins. He expects me to stay quite in here. I learnt the hard way 2 weeks ago when I shouted for help. Stephen doesn't have the slightest problem hitting a pregnant woman. Even if that pregnant person is 17 years old and carrying his grandchildren.

*flash back to two weeks prior*

"Help please someone help me!" I shout banging on the door hoping that somewhere in the vicinity there is a neighbour that will hear my pleas. If they hear me I hope that they will phone the police. "Please!" I shout again, raising my voice even louder. I can no longer control the tears hat are running down my face, soaking my already grubby, filthy t-shirt.

Slowly I make my way to the bed and sit down. As soon as my butt hits the mattress the door unlocks, and swings open revealing a very pissed off Stephen. I quickly jump up hoping that I can talk some sense into him.

"Please Stephen let me go. I promise not to tell anyone. I just want to come home to my family and plan for my childr…. For my baby to be born. I just want a family with Jace. I would never slow him down or discourage anything he would want to….." before I can finish my sentence I feel a stinging pain in my right check. The pain momentarily paralysing me.

"But you have slowed him down" he pushes my shoulder. "you have discouraged his dreams" another push, "because of you" push "and your damn child" push "my son has been discouraged" push "and he no longer" push "wants to play" push "professional" push "football" push "player" shove.

I fall back my bottom barely hitting the edge of the bed, my back landing on the tray left from my dinner, smashing the plate and cutting my back.

"Ow" I screamed in anguish as the pain radiated across my shoulders and down my back.

"Get up" Stephen says, his face red with anger. I get up as fast as I can which isn't very fast with my 23-week bump and the throbbing wound across my back.

"Clean up that rubbish and if you think about shouting like that again… well maybe this will help give you some incentive into not screaming." And with that his hand shoots up and before I realised it he hits me with the back of his hand sending me sprawling to the bed in agony.

He's out of the room before I even have the time to cry out in pain.

*end of flash back*

That was two weeks ago, and I still can't lay on my back without it hurting. I'm not sure is some of the china from the plate got stuck in my back or not and is now under my heeled skin.

Since then I haven't done anything to even cause Stephen to look at me the wrong way. The only thing that has changed in the last two weeks was the size of my stomach and the amount of times Stephen comes into my room.

Now he only comes in twice. Once in the morning with my breakfast and lunch and once in the night time with my dinner and vitamins.

That's why I'm shocked when 2 hours after he left my breakfast he's back in my room glaring at me.

"Get up!" he says menacingly towards me. I quickly stand. "move" he grabs my arm and drags me through the small house. "If you scream I will lock you back in that room and you will have no privileges like the ones I am about to give you. Are we clear?" I quietly nod my head to afraid and distressed to even open my mouth to agree to his words. "Good. Here." He shoves a bag from Walmart in my hands. Slowly he opens another door where I see a shower. My eyes pop out of my head and my heart starts to pound at the hope that I may finally, after close to 4 weeks of being here, have a shower.

"Don't take to long. When you are done the hairdryer is in the cupboard under the sink. Dry your hair and come to the living room."

With that he leaves me to the shower. I quickly make my way in, and gratefully, lock the door behind me.

Avoiding the mirror, I quickly strip out of the dirty clothes that I have been in for a few weeks and turn the shower on. Grabbing the bag off the floor I look through it.

Inside consists of a clean pack of underwear, clean socks, two pairs of maternity leggings and 4 different shirts. At the bottom of the bag I fond a hair brush, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Never have I been so grateful for something so mundane.

Jumping in the shower my sore muscles protest at the heat of the water, but after a few minutes they relax. Washing my hair feels heavenly. I quickly wash the first and second lots of shampoo out. I quickly run a lot more shampoo through my hair, finally when it feels clean I wash it out and put a huge amount of conditioner on my hair. Leaving it in my hair I wash my body 3 times hoping that my hair will be some what manageable when its dry.

Getting out of the shower was harder than I first thought it would be. Getting dressed in clean clothes feels amazing. After drying my hair, I meet Stephen in the room that I assume he meant as the living room.

In the room there are two cream coloured sofas with a matching chair. This room sees more looked after than the room that I am forced to stay in.

"Sit down Clarrisa." I do as he asks. "I have decided to be a bit lenient with you. I feel we are far enough away from everyone that it would be acceptable for you to have a small amount of freedom. There for, from today you may freely walk about the house and once a week you may leave to go to the store."

On the inside I'm smiling like a fool, but a small part of me knows that there is obviously a catch.

"Of course, first I need you to do something for me." Of course, here it comes.

 **o.0.O.0.o.**

 **Please review CWTCHES**


End file.
